


A Star For You

by MiddleTriplet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama & Romance, Epilogue, F/M, Happy Ending, Ilvermorny, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTriplet/pseuds/MiddleTriplet
Summary: It all started with a letter from Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asking if Estelle Beauregard would like to be the new Astronomy Professor.Who wouldn't say yes?So, Estelle Beauregard, a witch from America and her older brother by half a minute accepted the letter and began their new lives at Hogwarts anxiously. They both had no idea that accepting such an innocent letter would change their lives tremendously, both for the good and the bad.This is a story about romance, second chances, broken hearts and love.This is a story about a shining star falling in love with a dark and broken man who has a second chance at a new life. Yet, the question is, will he accept her love and warmth or stay broken and alone forever in the darkness?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am Alissa. Or AKA MiddleTriplet.  
> This is my first time posting on here so I'm sorry if it's a little awkward and weird.  
> This is my first Severus Snape love story and I will be posting it on here and Wattpad. (Username: alissathetriplet)  
> Please enjoy and comment, it means a lot!  
> Thanks,  
> A.

Getting a letter from the famous Minerva McGonagall would shock anyone, including Estelle Beauregard. 

Now why would the great McGonagall the new Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry send mail to Estelle, an american witch? She had no idea until when she opened the letter while she was eating breakfast in her quiet little home. She had just woken up, making her favourite breakfast which was waffles, when her brown owl Polaris came soaring over and tapped on her window. 

She walked over, opened the window, and grabbed the letter, handing him a bit of waffle for a reward. He peaked her gently in response and flew away, probably to go rest from the long journey.

Estelle sat back down at her kitchen table and was surprised by the person who wrote it and sent this mysterious letter. Even in America, Minerva McGonagall was quite well known. She had been appointed the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry after the war, when Albus Dumbledore died about a year and some months ago.

She opened it with her wand while she continued to eat, curiosity overcoming her. Some syrup accidentally fell off her fork and fell onto her knee on her dress as she was distracted and focused on the letter. She had been wearing a light pink dress that went to her knees and some black flats. Her long black hair, that usually rested near her waist on her back, was put up into a ponytail. Her bangs were starting to grow and covered her blue eyes. She had to cut it or else she wouldn't be able to see soon. 

While cleaning up her little mess she nearly made an even bigger spill when she was trying to read the letter at the same time, trying and failing to multitask. She wasn't the brightest witch at times, always forgetting to use her magic at the crucial of moments. Like this one, where she could have cleaned up her mess while reading the letter but instead she miserably smeared it around on her dress when she was in the middle of reading a sentence in the letter. She stopped her horrible job at cleaning, and froze.

She stood up suddenly, forgetting about her mess, and grabbed the floating letter and gasped out loud. She got up so fast, her stool toppled over and made a loud bang on the hard tiled floor. 

She didn't notice and kept rereading the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of it.

Suddenly there was loud steps coming down the stairs in the hall and someone came rushing in.

The person looked exactly like Estelle, same facial features but male. Instead of long black hair though, it was short and was also long enough that it almost covered his own eyes. He had the same bright sparkling blue eyes as Estelle, he was also a bit taller and muscular though, compared to Estelle. 

He came to a stop at the door frame and stared at Estelle with concern, "What happened? What was that noise?" He spoke quickly, looking at Estelle who was now jumping up and down excitedly, her hair bouncing along with her movements of joy and excitement.

"Oh, Elio! I have amazing news!" She squealed, with a huge happy smile. 

He raised his eyebrows in question, "You're pregnant?" was his first guess, "But you've never dated anyone before, I would know." He quizzically stated, very confused. He sniggered after, finding her reaction funny.

She had stopped jumping, stuck her tongue out at him then laughed out loud at his random guess, the good news making her mood happier so she didn't argue. He was right but it was still hurtful coming from him, who has never dated anyone either. 

She rolled her eyes after, and handed him the letter so he could read it for himself, "No you complete idiot. We've just been appointed professors at Hogwarts!" She told him before he finished reading the letter himself. She couldn't keep it a secret for any second longer. 

He gasped exactly like she had minutes before and started grinning. He was speechless, so he stood there holding the letter and stared at Estelle with a stupid happy grin on his face.  
The first half of the letter had said,

"Dear Mr and Mrs Beauregard,

I am pleased to invite the both you to join me and the other returning professors at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to become a part of the new staff this year as the new Astronomy Professors."

The rest of the letter went on to talk about how the position was open and that she, Minerva McGonagall, thought the two were the perfect fit for the job. It also went on to list what they needed and other formalities. 

The two were going to be teaching at the famous Hogwarts as the new astronomy professors!

The reason McGonagall chose Estelle and Elio Beauregard as the new astronomy professors was because of the work the two had been doing for about ten years since they graduated from Ilvermorny in America where they were from. Their first five years after graduating was spent travelling and learning about stars and planets from other countries then the other five years they spent studying the stars and planets themselves at home with each other for colleagues and partners. 

The two were from America and once they graduated, they studied and learned many things about the stars and the world of astronomy. They were the top researchers. Plus, the two were siblings. Twins in fact, and did all their research together since the beginning. 

It was decided that the two would switch every second day to teach the students and both would reside at Hogwarts together, sharing the responsibilities of teaching Astronomy at Hogwarts. 

It was currently July now so the two siblings had about a month to gather everything and make their way to London. They decided together that they would purchase a house so they would be able to go there while on breaks instead of coming all the way to America. It would be easy to come to America due to their magic but living in England seemed interesting and they wanted to try new surroundings.

So after a month of preparing, and purchasing a small little house in the countryside and other materials for their shared class, the two were finally at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed that the month past in a flash and the two were already walking into Hogwarts for the first time.

They were already sitting at the high table in the Great Hall and were nervously talking together before they knew it. Everything happened so fast. Estelle couldn't help looking around, impressed and memorized by Hogwarts. When she had first walked in, she had gaped at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was showing the night sky, stars and candles making it bright and absolutely breathtaking; she was impressed with the enchantment. She stared at it the whole way to the table, nearly knocking over Elio when she had ran into him. It was so different from Ilvermorny and she was extremely nervous and excited to be here. She couldn't wait for her new life of teaching and being here at Hogwarts. 

She also looked around at students faces when she had finally managed to sit down at her spot, smiling at how many of them would be her future students who she would teaching the amazing ways of stars and planets. She noticed many of the faces were the same as hers, awestruck and horribly nervous but she also noticed many seemed indifferent, showing that they had been here many times before so it wasn't a new thing. She looked at the school robes, also fascinated with the different colours for each different house. At Illvermorny, they all had pretty much the same robes which were blue and cranberry. Though they were allowed accessories, which Estelle was thankful for. She had a unique sense of fashion since she was small so the restriction of uniforms was difficult but since she graduated she sported different styles between No-Maj clothing and wizard clothes.

Today for her first day, she decided to wear simple wizard black and silver robes with stars embroidered all over, with black flats and her hair up in a ponytail. She couldn't wait for the rest of the year where she would change it up, wearing all kinds of different things. There wasn't a rule where it said professors had to wear one set of clothing and robes for teaching so Estelle took this opportunity to bring all of her strange and unique clothing along here to Hogwarts. 

After glancing at the student's, Estelle also glanced at the professors seated alongside her. On her left was a professor known as Neville Longbottom who taught Herbology, told to her by himself when they introduced each other. It was his first year teaching as well, explaining something about being younger than the rest but nonetheless fit for the position as the former Herbology Professor had put in a good word for him. On her right was her brother so she didn't get the chance to talk to any of the other professors. Though she did glance at them, trying to see the people she would be working alongside with while here at Hogwarts.

On her brothers right was a tall man with long black hair that curtained his pale face and hooked nose, and was wearing all black robes. Pretty boring, Estelle thought with a giggle. She lingered her stare and continued to look at him. He had pretty pale and stony looking face, bags under his tired and dark eyes. He had a frown plastered on his lips, as if they were forever frozen like that and were unable to make a smile. He had a rather big nose, though to Estelle it wasn't the worst thing about him. When she glanced down, she noticed a bit of a scar popping out from his robes on his neck. It looked to be healed but it also looked rather red and whiter than his normal skin. They were like streaks of white and light pink of pain. She quickly glanced up and found him glaring at her, his hand briskly going to his neck and pulling up his collar higher. He turned his head and stared off into the distant, deliberately ignoring everyone else. Estelle blinked, her heart pounding from the sudden eye contact. She turned back to the students and kept quiet.

From what Estelle remembered about reading in the newspapers about the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort, he was Severus Snape. The Hero who lived. Estelle and Elio were back in America while this infamous dark wizard known as Voldemort was tormenting and murdering many people that happened almost two years now.

She remained quiet and decided maybe not to introduce herself just yet as the feast suddenly began and food appeared. It was very impressive and fascinating to see how this magical school worked and functioned compared to Illveromny. When the food had appeared, Estelle grinned in excitement, picking out all kinds of foods to try. After awhile, she spoke to her brother mostly, still nervous to start conversation with the others. The Great Hall was filled with talking and excited students eating and laughing together as they ate. Estelle watched happily, feeling extremely excited already. The chatter started dying down after dessert, everyone full and cozy and content. 

Minerva McGonagall got up and began her welcome speech as soon as the plates magically emptied and everyone looked up at their Headmistress. She talked about a hopeful new year, and paid respect to the ones they lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. She mentioned that the school had taken a year off last year to restore the castle, figure and straighten things out so hopefully this year will be on track and be better than ever. Students murmured for a second, thinking back to the tragedy that was still fresh in many minds. Minerva briefly mentioned something about a Christmas Ball but she was distracted by Severus Snape, glancing at him ever so often. 

The Great Hall became silent once again though when Minerva raised her arm, concluding her brief announcements, gesturing towards Estelle and Elio and a few other new and old staff, welcoming them.

"Joining us this year, are Professors Estelle and Elio Beauregard. They will be teaching Astronomy together." She spoke loudly and proudly, turning towards the two to show everyone who she was talking about. She smiled an encouraging smile. The students all turned towards the two and they both waved a little to say hello. Estelle's cheeks went a bit pink from all the eyes on her. She wasn't afraid of speaking in front of people but when that many people stared at you it was a bit intimidating. 

Finally the announcements ended and everyone was sent to bed, the first lessons of the school year beginning early tomorrow. 

Estelle and Elio walked together, still not used to the layout of Hogwarts. Estelle looked around in fascination, taking it all in. She was beyond excited to be here. Finally the two made it to their new quarters and office, leaving each other to their own rooms to settle in.

Estelle got ready to sleep, sat down on her bed and sighed. She was tired and relieved to finally be in her room where she could relax and settle her nerves and excitement. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, and dreamt of stars and piercing black eyes. Her first night at Hogwarts came to an excellent end and she was excited for her new and unknown future here.


	2. Chit chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second part!  
> I’ll be posting a chapter every second day, hopefully. I wanted to post the whole thing right away but thats no fun so I’ll be patient and make it suspenseful.  
> Enjoy!  
> A.

It had already been a few weeks since starting at Hogwarts for both Estelle and Elio. They were already absolutely loving it. Teaching was a whole different thing compared to researching the subject though, but it was still interesting. It was pretty busy as they had the responsibility to teach and guide students about the topic of astronomy.

Estelle loved talking to the students and helping them with their star maps, it was her favourite part while it was her day to teach. Her first class consisted only of her talking about her time at Ilvermorny and what it was like living in America. The students loved her accent and always tried mimicking her and Elio which was hilarious to the both of them.

"How was your class last night?" Estelle asked her brother as he came walking over to the high table for lunch. He had missed breakfast so he looked really hungry, eyeing the food excitedly. It had been Elio's turn to teach the class last night and he was trying to adjust to teaching at midnight still, sleep being his number one thing he loved most in the world right now. It was proving to be difficult to teach the night before then to wake up to eat so he usually missed breakfast and slept till lunch.

He picked up different foods and stacked it on his plate, "Great. Taught them more about Jupiter's moons like Io, Elara, Europa and Callisto, also handed out some homework." He told her as he finally grabbed enough and sat down to eat. Estelle shook her head in disapproval while watching him eat. He usually ate quite dignified and composed but after every turn he taught the astronomy class, he always ends up hungry due to the fact of missing breakfast so he scarfs it down like some kind of animal.

Estelle tells him to bring a snack during or after the lesson but Elio always says that if he brought snacks in during their lesson the students would do it as well and it would be trashed within weeks, plus he's too tired to make something after teaching and falls asleep the moment he returns to his room.

After eating her lunch, quite tidy she adds, she got up and left the Great Hall. She had nothing planned or things to research for now so she had a lot of free time. The fact the two of them were switching one subject together and switching every other day, they were left with lots of spare time. It was good for when she had things to do like research her studies but quite boring when she had nothing to do otherwise.

So Estelle decided to stroll through the halls and enjoy her free time peacefully. Though after awhile she got bored and decided to find someone to have tea with and talk. She had spoke with most of the other staff here already but still had about two more left to fully have a conversation with. The last two were Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape. The first on her list for today was Neville as he had a free period right now she remembered and knew he was currently in the green house preparing for his next class.

Estelle was soon at the door and walked in, popping her head in to look inside. It was bright from the sun shining inside and there were many different plants overflowing everywhere. She was surprised that many students could fit in here at the same time as she looked around the packed greenhouse.

"Hello?" She called waiting for an answer. Her hair was in a ponytail once again and swung down from her shoulder as she tilted her head in wonder. She thought Neville was supposed to be here...?

There was a shuffling noise coming from behind a plant and soon a short and round-faced Neville Longbottom appeared. He smiled, showing off his teeth that were somewhat buck toothed, and light coloured eyebrows raised up in surprise and friendliness. He had blonde hair that glistened a bit in the sun from the outside light. He was rather adorable and a somewhat good looking man, though some of his teenage features were still there even though he was twenty already.

"Hello Professor Beauregard." He welcomed, turning to face her. He had his wand out and some heavy duty dragon hide gloves on and some kind of protective vest. She walked closer to find him struggling with a mean looking plant.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, fascinated. Herbology was always very interesting to Estelle but she was never really good at it at Ilvermorny, plus they didn't really have quite the same Herbology classes there than they did here. It was different, and much more different species and varieties of plants that they didn't have in America.

He sheepishly smiled, looking back at the plant and holding it back before it could attack him. "I'm just getting them ready for the winter season, is all." He struggled to say, the plant being a lot stronger than she thought. He wheezed, struggling, but soon managed to keep it at bay.

He quickly casted a spell and the plant became more calm and didn't try to attack anymore. Neville took off his gloves and vest, and wiped his forehead from sweat of struggling with the plant. He left a small streak of soil, not realizing he did so. Estelle giggled but followed him anyways when he motioned for her to follow to him to a little office that was attached to the greenhouse. They walked over and she noticed it had two wooden chairs and a small desk, and a space for writing and his work. It wasn't the biggest office but Neville didn't seem to mind and found it rather perfect and cozy.

She sat down and he offered her some tea. She grinned and said yes. British people drank a lot of tea she noticed from talking with most of the staff here and all of them having tea as the main drink.

"What can I help you with?" He finally asked after settling down and getting comfortable. She noticed his hands had many different scars and bruises, most likely from working with all kinds of different magical plants. He still had the streak of soil on his forehead.

"Nothing really, just getting to know everyone better here." She said, sipping her tea carefully and looking around. She didn't really have a particular reason for coming to talk to him, just that she wanted to get to know everyone she worked with better.

"I've heard you're from America?" He said, also drinking his tea, interested in the fact that she is from America and trying to make conversation. He was rarely the one for company but nonetheless tried to keep the conversation going,

She put down her cup and smiled, "Yeah, I am. I attended Ilvermorny so coming here has been a huge difference but it's all very fascinating how different and similar both schools are." She explained, nodding her head thinking about both of Ilvermorny and Hogwarts and her experiences so far.

"How's teaching?" He asked, truly curious. He knew she was new and in a new country so it must be very different and difficult. He shifted in his chair, trying to get more comfortable. She also noticed he kept glancing out of his office, watching and observing the many plants that made any movement in case he had to quickly go over and check on them.

She smiled brighter, "Oh it's wonderful! I can't believe I hadn't done it sooner." She breathed, finishing her cup of tea and placing it on his wooden desk. Beside the pot of tea were stacks of papers, ranging from drawings of plants to complex instructions and guides to how to take care of strange looking plants.

He laughed with her, finding her easy to talk and laugh with. He explained again in more depth that it was also his first year teaching, taking over for a professor Sprout who had retired last year after the battle of Hogwarts. He seemed to tense up at the mention of the war so he quickly changed the subject. Estelle understood, since she had read somewhere he was part of the battle, and she was shocked that someone who was still a student was part of it in the first place. He awkwardly laughed or more like wheezed, saying he was glad her and Elio were here now and seemed to be nice. All the other professors were quite older and hard to talk too he explained, especially Severus Snape. Though he said, he didn't want to talk or get along with Snape in the first place, going rigid and a frown appearing as he spoke of him.

Estelle was intrigued by this information of Severus Snape. She hadn't spoken to him since the first day when they locked eyes and he had glared at her. She wanted to go introduce herself since she was oddly curious about him but whenever she had the chance he would be nowhere or seemed to vanish. It was if he was purposely avoiding her and anyone else here.

"Is your relationship with Professor Snape bad?" She found herself asking him, noticing immediately how he became straight as an arrow in his seat and frowned, his features on his face showing a clear dislike and anger.

He seemed to glare at nothing and spoke with a tight voice, "When he was my professor throughout my school years here, he was a horribly mean man. Put me through hell, I can't forgive him even if everyone else seems to have already." He fumed, his somewhat attractive round face going red and his eyes flared with the old memories of his time in school with Professor Snape.

Estelle remained quiet, not sure how to respond since she didn't know him well enough to actually know what he was like. She didn't want to judge him or anything yet before she spoke to him, thinking it rude to suddenly hate someone for no reason at all to her other than words of someone else. Though she understood where Neville was coming from and didn't want to change his views or anything, he was entitled to his own opinion.

He apologized after showing a display of anger and she forgave him, clearly seeing the past trauma he bad. Before they could chat some more, the next period was going to start so she left the green house to try and find her brother.

On her way to find her brother though she spotted the very Severus Snape she was talking about moments ago with Neville Longbottom.

He was walking towards the dungeons, clearly going to his next class of Potions or his office. Estelle quickly found herself running over and walking alongside him as if she had been doing the entire time. He didn't notice so when she happily said hello out loud he momentarily flinched and paused. He continued to walk though, thinking she only wanted to say hello and thought the encounter was over with already.

To his surprise, she kept walking with him and was smiling. He grew frustrated and stopped in the middle of the empty and deserted corridor.

"Yes?" He drawled, wanting to know what she wanted. He finally looked at her for the first time since she appeared and the first time since the first day. He noticed her long black hair immediately, it was quite long and straight even up in a ponytail as well as her bangs seemed to be straight and tidy, not a strand was out of place. Her hair even seemed darker than his own, which was impressive. She had rather blue eyes, finding it bright and hard to look at, though he had to look slightly down to actually look at her. She was shorter than he thought the first day. He also continued to notice she had a small dimple when she smiled, which was odd because why was she smiling at him for?

"Hello." She said again, her bright blue eyes making eye contact with his dark and confused guarded black eyes. He had faint wrinkles on his pale skin, probably from stress and some age lines from his well known life. Or the life she knew from the papers. He was also frowning, which seemed to be his natural facial expression. He had circles under his eyes from exhaustion it seemed, his face pale and tired looking.

"I'm Estelle Beauregard." She introduced herself, sticking her hand out for him to shake it.

He stared at her hand with a guarded and hard expression to read, and looked back up at her, still frowning. "I know who you are." He cooly said, not reaching out to take her stretched out hand. So it was just her hand sticking out in the awkward open air, Snape looking at it as if it was a poison he rather wouldn't want to touch let alone shake.

Estelle put her hand back down, her cheeks going a bit pink. Well that was awkward.

"Oh...I was just saying hello and nice to meet you." She nodded her head in a bit of embarrassment, standing there awkwardly in the silence. Her cheeks seemed to grow redder from the silence, her ears and neck now going aflame.

Seeing that she seemed done with her greeting, he turned swiftly on his heels and was about to walk away when she suddenly grabbed his wrist gently with her small hands. They were small and soft, drastically different from his rough and years of experience with potions, hands.

He immediately pulled away from the contact, repulsed for a fraction of a second, and hissed under his breath, as if he was just horribly burned. Estelle blinked, surprised with her hand still in the air and not quite sure what next to do. There was a silence and then Snape breathed, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them after a second then stared at her with a strange expression. No one has ever wanted to touch him so freely before so it was quite surprising and suspicious.

"I was wondering... if you wanted to have some tea with me tomorrow after your lessons?" She stammered, losing a bit of her courage at first at his reaction but regained it as she talked out loud. Her hands were on her sides now, making sure not to suddenly reach over and touch him.

He stood there, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Had he heard her right? She wanted to have tea with him, Severus Snape? She must be crazy or making fun of him because he didn't see any other explanation.

"If this is some kind of sick joke or prank, or some reason to have an interview about the war then---" He roared, his nostrils flaring up a bit and standing with a stiff posture. He glared daggers at her, not finding this amusing whatsoever.

Estelle shook her head quickly, her hands raising up in the air, "No, no. I just want to get to know you better, er, the staff here since I'm new and don't really know anyone other than my twin brother. Plus why would I ask you out for tea as a joke? That's rather odd." She panickedly rambled, her face once again going bright red. As she spoke, Snape's face got more confused and suspicious but it softened and wasn't as angry and offended anymore which Estelle was glad about. He seemed to deflate from anger, it taking up much of his energy suddenly. He looked exhausted beyond repair, his eyes were hard and cold as he stared at her.

"You just want to have tea?" He spoke with a tone that made her feel stupid, but he was genuinely surprised that someone for the first time since the war only just wanted to have a simple tea and chat with him. She straightened up her posture and nodded, not noticing how surprised he really was since he was good at concealing his emotions.

"Yes. Tomorrow after diner? Your office?" She decided, not taking no for an answer as she started to walk away confidently. She smiled the rest of the way and turned back once before turning the corner, finding Snape still standing there with a startled expression. She laughed out loud, the bell ringing and signalling the start of lessons, and found herself excited and eager for the next day to arrive.


	3. Tea Time

The next day arrived quickly and it was nearing the end of the day. Both Estelle and Elio were walking to the Great Hall together, chatting away about nothing in particular, on their way to diner.

Students passed the two siblings, waving and saying hello. The two were proving to be one of the favourite professors and many of the students absolutely loved their class. They were strange and new and the students absolutely loved their easy to understand lessons as well as their funny and unique ways of teaching. 

As they walked towards the Great Hall together side by side, students were quite shocked at how much they looked alike even though they were different genders. Some had to look twice to see if they really were two different people. As the two strolled to diner, people couldn't help looking at the outfits they were wearing. The twin professors were also known around Hogwarts to having different and strange outfits, mixing it up all the time. They were different from the other professors as they usually wore the same thing in boring colours. Estelle today was wearing a No-Maj inspired outfit which was a flat looking dress that went to her knees. It was spilt directly in the middle, one side being black and the other being grey. It was long sleeved and had a turtle neck as she got cold easily. She also wore black stockings and flats. Her long hair was once again tied up and her bangs were freshly cut and out of her eyes.  

Beside her, Elio was wearing similar colours. He was wearing black dress pants and a black vest with a grey long sleeve underneath. The buttons were grey. He also had a black and grey bow tie to tie the look all together. His hair though was fluffy and all over the place, almost falling into his eyes though he didn't mind.

The two were quite fashionable compared to the other professors and they both had unique styles, since they were always changing it up everyday. On one occasion, while teaching Estelle wore a dark red pant suit that had stars as decoration embroidered on. One day Elio came in wearing a yellow suit that was charmed to flare like the rays of the run, but not too bright as that would be incredibly annoying. 

Estelle and Elio made it to the high table and sat at their spots. Today though Elio sat where Estelle would normally sit so he could speak with Neville, the two were proving to have some kind of friendship happening and it was nice for Estelle to see since the two were always together and rarely made any other friends. She quietly ate, letting her brother talk to someone else other than her. 

She glanced to her right after awhile and found Severus Snape also eating quietly. 

"Good evening." She spoke to him, trying to start a conversation. She had suddenly gotten the urge to suddenly to speak to him. 

He cautiously and slowly said good evening back, still surprised and confused as to why she kept trying to speak with him. Didn't she know who he was, what he had done? Did she just want to use him, sell a story to the prophet or want to make fun of him? No one would to be in the right mind to speak with such a horrible man such as he so he remained cautious. 

She placed her hand on his wrist without thinking and she was surprised both at him and herself. He had once again ripped his hand away from the contact as if he was burned, holding his hand to his chest. She lamely but quickly apologized, keeping her hands to her sides. She didn't mean to do it, just she suddenly found herself reaching over and drawn to touch him. 

He stared at her with piercing eyes, "Why do you do that?" He asked her, brows furrowed in anger and confusion, thinking back to the previous day where she had grabbed him freely before. 

"I didn't mean to. It's a habit..." she told him, not quite telling the truth or a lie. It was true it was a habit but that was with Elio mostly, she usually never touched others, let alone a man. She regretted her poor choice of words immediately, noticing his expression turned even more cold at the fact it was a habit and that she probably did this to every other man, not just him. 

"I'm sorry." She said again, whispering, not quite sure what to say now. 

Before he or she could speak again, Elio finished his discussion with Neville and turned to his sister with a warm smile. He glanced at Severus, noticing the two had just been talking. He also noticed Estelle was twirling a piece of her hair from her ponytail, knowing she did this when she was sorry for something or nervous.

"Something wrong?" He asked the two, glancing at the both of them. 

Estelle shook her head while Severus merely said nothing, going back to staring at his untouched food in front of him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

Elio shook his head, not questioning it further, "So I heard you two will be going for tea later. Do you mind if I join?" 

Estelle stared at her brother in confusion. Why did he want to come now? She asked earlier and he said he didn't want too but now he was saying the complete opposite. 

"The more the merrier." Severus said with a slight forced looking smile, though it held no happiness or emotion other than slight annoyance and irritation. 

Estelle frowned, not sure how this evening of tea and chitchat would go. What with Snape not really looking like he wanted her company in the first place but now her brother was joining? She just prayed to merlin that nothing too terrible would happen. Elio stared at Snape with a cold but calculated expression, which Estelle didn't notice. 

They all finished diner soon after, and Estelle headed back to her quarters before heading to Snape's office. She graded some papers to pass the time and then changed her outfit before heading to the dungeons with Elio beside her. 

She had changed into something more relaxed and comfortable, wearing a simple black dress that went to her knees which was comfortable and nice for relaxing while drinking tea. It had floral designs on it though it was also black so it didn't stick out. She was also wearing see through stockings and comfy shoes. Then to make her comfortable look tie together she took down her hair from her ponytail. She rarely left anywhere with it down so this was a rare experience. 

Beside her was Elio who was wearing dress pants once again but this time it was grey and he had a black dress shirt on with a cloak. It was quite chilly in the dungeons so he came prepared. 

Elio glanced at his sister, noticing she had her hair down immediately since she rarely did so. He remained quiet, not saying anything about it and continued walking to Severus' office. 

The two finally reached Severus' office and knocked loudly. They heard a come in and the door magically opened. 

They both walked in and looked around. The room was dark and roomy, book shelves lining most of the space. There was a fireplace with green flames and a table with chairs around it. There were also many shelves filled up with jars with many different and mysterious things that Estelle was glad she wasn't up close too. By the fire there was love seats and comfortable looking arm chairs. Estelle's first thought was "cozy" while Elio's was "gloomy."

Sensing what Elio was thinking, Estelle softly punched his arm in a teasing way as if to say be-nice. He grinned at her and the two went over to where Severus was seated with a book in his hands. 

He glanced up from his book and slightly froze when his eyes landed on Estelle. This was his first time seeing her with her hair down and she looked so different. It momentarily surprised him and caught him off guard for a second but he regained his composure and greeted the guests. 

For some reason, Estelle's ears and cheeks slightly went pink, feeling self conscious now after Snape had stared at her and her hair. Was it strange? Was it too much? But it didn't mean anything really, or did it? She was suddenly growing anxious and nervous but realized she was only in the company of her brother and fellow colleague at her workplace for tea and that it was okay, and that was all...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Dark Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for awhile! I was busy and didn't have time to post but now I do. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.  
> Sorry for the short chapter!

After momentarily panicking, Estelle walked over towards a seat and sat down while Elio followed quickly behind her. Severus conjured up some teacups and pot of tea and magically poured them a glass each.

Elio sat down, grabbing the cup and began to drink from it. "Nice to finally meet the great hero of Hogwarts, Severus Snape." He smiled, continuing to sip from his cup. Elio noticed Snape flinch at the title he said but regained his composure once again and smiled a tight and forced smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Professor Beauregard." He said, staring into the fire with deep concentration, with a forced cheerful tone. He desperately wanted to be anywhere but here at this very moment but held on.

"Please, call me Elio." He grinned, grabbing his own cup of tea and drinking it.

For some reason, Estelle could sense some kind of tension and it worried her. Why was there any reason for tension? This was simply a comfortable and friendly cup of tea between colleagues. 

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their tea. Estelle was the first to speak up, wanting this strange and tense silence to go away and fast.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you survive? I heard that you were close to death and might not make it." She asked, her curious getting the best of her, remembering reading the newspaper after the days of the battle of Hogwarts. It was very saddening and chilling to read about. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be a part of that and be severely injured at that. 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too..." She quickly added, noticing his rigid posture at the mention of it. What a stupid question to ask and not the right one to break tension, it was more like it was adding to it. Sometimes she didn't think about what she asked. 

He shook his head, "No, it's been long enough already. I should have died that night...but one of my previous students, Hermione Granger used fast thinking and saved me. I was sent to St. Mungos and healed there for a few months." He told her, his hand automatically going to his neck, remembering the night that Voldemort got Nagini to kill him. He had terrible scars that even magic couldn't fix, and it stung when he thought about it. He rarely talked about the night it happened but he had no reason to lie right now.

"I'm so sorry that happened, thank merlin you survived." She smiled, reaching out her hand and patting his wrist softly with sympathy. She pulled away instantly, already had forgotten this wasn't the best thing to do to him. Though this time, he didn't really pull away as if it was poison it was more like she had offended tremendously and then he tucked his hands away to his sides. It wasn't better than the first time and she found herself wishing he had pulled away like the first time, instead of this where it hurt her heart. He seemed to shy away from any physical contact and it was obvious he wasn't going out to get any either...

Elio coughed awkwardly, signalling he was still there. Estelle and Snape had been awkwardly staring at nothing with their hands tucked away rather stiffly. She glanced at her brother apologetically and noticed he was staring at Severus with hard thinking eyes. He was frowning, tapping his finger against his teacup. Estelle knew he did this before he asked a question people usually didn't want to be asked.

"Elio—" She started but Elio asked Snape the question, ignoring his sisters attempt to stop him from asking whatever question he was about to ask.

"Do you still have the dark mark?" He asked, staring directly at Snape. He remained quiet while staring back at Elio, his eyes looking far away and his posture stiff as an arrow.  
"Elio—" she tried again, not sure what her brother was getting at and why. She knew about this so called Dark Mark, seeing it in the newspapers even in America, it being the mark of Lord Voldemort's followers. It was the mark of his Death Eaters, dark wizards who followed him as their Lord. She immediately became quiet when she seen Snape's hand go to his arm and pull up his black sleeve of his robes he was wearing. Estelle held her breath as she watched, staring directly at his rolled up sleeve.

There, on his arm was the Dark Mark. It was dark and eerie looking, it being different than Estelle imagined. Yes she had seen pictures before of it in the newspapers but seeing the real thing was different. Estelle was surprised he was being so vulnerable and showing them this private thing during there first real meeting.

"This mark will forever remain apart of me, even with the Dark Lord gone, and the consequences of my actions will haunt me with this as a reminder everyday, which I deserve. " He muttered while staring at it with intense emotional filled eyes. Disgust, anger, regret, guilt, everything and anything was showing in his eyes as he looked at the mark that will forever haunt him.

Elio stood up immediately after looking at it, as if conforming something in his thoughts, "I must get going now. Good evening Professor Snape." He said without any of his usual warmth and happiness he had when speaking to others. 

Estelle looked up at Elio, utterly confused as to why her brother was acting this way. She was about to ask what was wrong but he turned quickly on his heels and left the room briskly.  
Estelle sat in her chair, the room eerily quiet it was almost deafening. 

She reached slowly for her unfinished tea and sipped at it in silence, holding the cup up to her face with both hands. She stared into the cup, not sure why her cheeks were starting to turn pink. She was suddenly nervous to be alone with Snape for some reason and it had nothing to do with his Dark Mark she was sure about that.

"You can leave if you want. I am not great company to be around." Snape scowled, his face hard and clenched. He rolled down his sleeve and covered up the mark again quickly. "Plus, company with a former Death Eater isn't the greatest decision," he added quietly, noticing the way she seemed to be nervous now that her brother was gone and she was alone with him.   
She frowned, "I rather like your company. It's just I haven't been alone in a room with a man other than my brother." She confessed, her cheeks now bright red from the sudden confession she told him, "This has nothing to do with you and your past." 

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched, trying not to laugh at her sudden confession. "None at all, Miss Beauregard?" He smirked, half amused and half bewildered at her presence. His eyes were still hard and cold looking, seeming to have a lingering expression of anger and vulnerability. He was also thinking rather hard, going over what just happened. The fact she said it had nothing to with him being a Death Eater and actually seemed to want to stay and drink tea in his company was surprising and completely baffled him. What a strange witch she was, he thought, to want to stay in the company as horrible as he.

Estelle awkwardly laughed out loud, "None, and call me Estelle." She told him, smiling gently towards him. They didn't need to be so professional, they both worked here and were colleagues. 

He stared at her with genuine curiosity, finding her a complete strange woman. No one had been so friendly with him, even after seeing his Death Mark, so he was utterly confused as to what her intentions were and her reasons for being anywhere near him. Any one else, after seeing his mark, would be running for the hills. Yet, here she was telling him to call her by her first name and drinking tea in his office like she belonged.

He looked at her after thinking a bit more and found her dumbly smiling at him, without a care in the world. This puzzled him and he found himself asking her a question, wanting to understand her and needing to know her answer.

"Are you not afraid or disgusted with me, Estelle?" He asked, his voice low and thick with emotion, saying her name for the first time. He gaped at her, waiting for her mysterious answer.   
Estelle tilted her head as if this was a very odd question, and shivered a bit when she heard him say his name with his lips, but she thought it was from the cold and finally replied, "No, I'm not. There's no reason to be afraid." She told him truthfully, staring directly at him with no fear or disgust at all. The fire in the fireplace crackled and shot out green embers into the air.

He found this answer to be completely ridiculous an found his temper taking over, "There is plenty of reasons. I have done horrible things, things you can't imagine. I am cold and not worth the time. You should not be around me." He snapped, his anger getting the best of him. Who wouldn't be mad, when someone so pure and innocent was hanging around and smiling at him so casually as if he wasn't a horrible and evil person? Who cared if he was now known as a hero and did some admirable things for Dumbledore; he still did unimaginable and horrible things. She didn't understand anything and that made him angry.

Estelle remained calm, not getting scared from his anger. She could tell he was trying to push her away, since that was what he was used to doing. Not this time though, she knew he deserved a chance. The war was over, had been for almost two years now, and it was time to move on and not dwell on past mistakes. She didn't know him before and never would but she knew now, in this moment, he deserved to be told he could have a second chance and was allowed to have a new chance at life. He was allowed to move on and stop dwelling in his past, and be someone new.

"Why should I be afraid? Those things were in your past, which I can't possibly understand as I wasn't there, but right now I can see you want to change." She carefully said, looking into his complex dark eyes that were filled with all kinds of emotions. Confusion, anger, surprise and suspicion. 

There was silence, Estelle continued to look at him without showing doubt or regret about her words. She believed he could change, even though she had no idea what his life was before this. Right now she could see a sad and broken man who had a second chance at life.

Estelle stood up, thinking it was best to leave and go to bed now. It was getting late and she still had to prep notes for her upcoming turn to teach the astronomy class. She placed her hand on his arm once more, this time intentionally doing it, and giggled at his wide guarded and shocked eyes.

"Goodnight, Severus." She tried saying his name, finding it nice saying out loud. Her hand lingered but then let go and left his office. She smiled all the way back to her room, her cheeks going a bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it would be nice to hear what people think so far of my story.


	5. Not Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> I think I'll be updating once a week as I'm pretty busy and unable to post every second day like I planned before. Sorry!  
> Please comment though so I can know what people think of this story so far.

A few weeks passed, not much really happening other than that Estelle had found herself spending more time with the Severus Snape and having tea with him in his office. They weren't quite friends per say, more like a stable and comforting presence. Though Estelle found herself wondering if Snape liked her company or not, since he usually remained quiet not really saying anything or having a hard expression whenever she showed up. He didn't stop her from coming though so that was reassuring. Also Elio hadn't asked to come again since the first time and usually avoided looking or mentioning Snape's name. Estelle was a little bothered about this but didn't ask her brother any questions in fear he would say something she really didn't like.

The holidays were approaching quickly, it being near the end of November already. It was strange, it felt like she had been at Hogwarts for years rather than only two and a half months. The weather outside was getting colder and leaves had already begun to fall, signalling winter was coming. Estelle was excited, Christmas being her favourite holiday and all. Also the fact that the ball was happening was extremely exciting as she never attended such an event before.

At the moment, Estelle was on her way out of the Great Hall currently finished eating breakfast and where she had just finished talking to Minerva about her lessons so far and how things were going. She thought they were going rather well and so did Minerva, who smiled at her proudly and thought she was doing well as a new professor. Though she glanced at her outfit after with a slight disapproving eye but said nothing. While she was walking and smiling triumphally out of the Great Hall she ran into Neville Longbottom.

He paused after saying hello, eyeing her outfit immediately, but said nothing out loud anyways. He had grown used to hers and Elio's odd but fascinating choice of clothes over the last couple of months. Today she was wearing a long sleeve fitted shirt which was dark blue but had white little sparkles on them that looked like stars. She was also wearing a knee length puffy skirt that was faded grey at top that went down to black which looked like clouds. Her outfit looked like the night sky it was beautiful but very out there and only a few could pull off. She wasn't wearing tights this time but she was wearing her favourite pair of flats. Her hair was as usual up in a ponytail and both that and her bangs were of course not one strand out of place. 

"How are you, Estelle?" He finally asked as they both turned and began to walk without a clear destination in sight. He had time before his first lesson of the day and she didn't have anything scheduled for today so she was free, as it was Elio's turn to teach their class tonight.

She smiled, "Great! Had a lovely chat with Minerva just now." She told him, still feeling proud and excited. It was her first compliment at how good of a professor she was and it was only slightly getting to her head. What? She never knew she would be able to teach others and actually be good at it so it was nice to be recognized for it and reassured, especially by the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

"Excited for the holidays?" Neville asked while they were heading for the direction of the greenhouses. She could already feel the cold air and shivered slightly, regretting not grabbing her cloak right now. She instead casted a small Warming charm and relaxed in the warmth. 

"Absolutely. I love Christmas, it's one of my favourite holidays." She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Christmas was wonderful especially the food and presents. It was the happiest time of the year in her opinion.

He smiled at her obvious happiness and excitement. His smile disappeared quickly as if it was slapped off of his face and it was taken over by anger and cautiousness almost immediately. 

In front of them was Severus Snape. He was quickly walking towards them, most likely headed for the dungeons which were in the direction behind them. He was off to his first lesson of the day, his black robes were billowing as he walked swiftly and stiffly. She noticed he looked even more tired than the previous day when they had tea and it made his face even more darker and angry looking. Estelle watched the surroundings around them quickly, noticing the few students in the halls panic and get out of their professors way with scared and cautious expressions. Snape ignored the two, probably not noticing them in his haste to get to the dungeons, and breezed past them. 

Neville, beside her the whole time, watched him with a stiff posture and relaxed when he disappeared around the corner. He continued to walk as if nothing had happened or made him look so mad. Estelle soon followed, a frown on her face. She knew the reasons why everyone was so scared of him, what with him being a Death Eater and a follower of Voldemort but it had been a nearly two years since then, plus he was a spy for the other side. He was working for both teams, yet people seemed to ignore this piece of information. He was regarded as a hero after the war, she remembered reading about it, and people seemed to ignore this as well. To her, everyone thought and seemed to still think he was the cruel and evil Death Eater, which made her frown deeper. He was cleared and spoken up for, his actions for the good side proving very admirable and heroic yet people overlooked this because of the past. Yes he was angry and defensive and had a short temper at times, but the war had taken place over a year ago. It was time to move on, try to change, and grow and from just a few silent nightly teas she could tell he was at least making an effort to change. Why would he return here and teach if he didn't?

Her mind was going through so many things at once she didn't notice they had walked all the way out to the greenhouses. She blinked, momentarily confused. Then Neville opened the door and waved goodbye to her and got ready for his first lesson of the day. Estelle stood for a few minutes when he left, trying to gather her thoughts. She came to the realization that Snape deserved at least a second chance and she would be the one to be there for him. People needed to realize that the war was over and still not happening and that Snape was a different man now, or at least trying to be in a strange way. 

Estelle turned around and walked back into the warm castle, her warming charm starting to wear off. She determinedly walked to her office and quarters, remembering that Elio had missed breakfast that morning, and wanted to talk with him. He was her brother, twin brother, so he must surely listen to her and understand where she was going? Right?

She walked to the Astronomy tower quickly, their quarters being by the base of it. She walked in and just as she thought, she found Elio on their couch sleeping with a book in his hands. She also noticed he was wearing his glasses rather than use the spell to temporarily fix his eyesight for awhile. Both of them had terrible eyesight but preferred to cast a simple spell than wear their glasses. They still wore them though when days were long and they weren't in the mood to cast the spell.

She went over to the love-seat by the fireplace and grabbed a pillow. Their quarters were big enough for the both of them, having a couch against the wall with two tables on either side and a huge fireplace. They had two bookshelves in between a huge table for the both of them to sit and do their work such as research and grade students homework. 

They each had their own room but Elio always seemed to fall asleep on the couch more, usually reading or doing some kind of work and was too must of a struggle to walk the few steps to get to his room and bed.

"Wake up Eli." She called, using his nickname, throwing a couch pillow at his face, grinning mischievously as she headed for her table.

She went to her desk and sat down, laughing out loud at his reaction when the pillow smacked him on the face. He got so surprised he had fallen off the couch, looking around in confusion and astonishment. His glasses fell over and fell onto the floor. He fumbled and picked them out, standing up and putting them back on his face. He glared at Estelle but couldn't help laughing along soon after.

He went over to the huge desk as well, sat down in his chair and stretched. His hair was a complete mess, falling in her eyes, and he had dark circle under his eyes from lack of sleep.   
"You missed breakfast." She told him, turning to look at the scattered papers of their research and lesson notes. She tidied them up, not really knowing what she was doing other than to do something with her hands. 

"Oops." He grinned, now rubbing his eyes to wake up. He glanced at Estelle, immediately noticing that something was bugging her. She was twiddling with her wand with one hand, rolling it on the table after she had stacked up random pieces of parchment. She was also staring into space, her eyes concentrated on nothing in particular with a slight pout.   
"What's wrong?" He demanded, staring right at her. She hesitated but soon sighed, laying her upper body on the table. She wanted to scream, pace, pout. Do anything, something to make her head stop spinning. 

"It's nothing really, just..." she started, sighing once more. Her eyes were closed. She wasn't sure herself what she wanted to do, or if she even could do anything. They weren't quite friends, her and Snape, so what could she do? Did he even want help? It didn't look like it but she wanted too. She wanted him to be happy and not surrounded by his past mistakes for eternity. Though he also had no idea why she wanted him to be happy, it was none of her business, yet here she was. Pouting and whining to her brother about it.  
"Just what?" He pressed, staring at her patiently, not sure what she was thinking.

She opened her eyes and made eye contact and looked at her brother, "Just Severus." She sighed, cringing at how Elio reacted when she had said his first name. He had pulled a face, of shock and disgust, but went back to calm as quickly as it appeared. It just kind of came out and she didn't mean to say it since they weren't that close but it felt right for some reason. She wouldn't say that out loud though, Elio clearly not liking it. 

"What did he do?" Elio asked, jumping to conclusions, thinking he had done something. His calm face now scrunched up in anger and wrong conclusions. He looked like he was about to jump up and hex anybody who walked in, his fists balled up into fist and starting to head for his wand which was in his trousers pocket. 

Estelle knowing he thought of something entirely different, got up and told him immediately that he hadn't done anything, "It's just I want to try and help him...he deserves at least that much." She explained hastily, trying to not make the situation worse. She worded it weird, though she didn't know how else to word it. How was she supposed to help him? She had absolutely no idea. 

Elio calmed down, and sat there staring up at his sister. He went over her words with a raised brow of confusion, then finally seeming to go over it a bit more, spoke up. "Maybe he doesn't deserve that?" He quietly said slowly and carefully, not looking at her face now. 

Estelle froze, staring at her brother with a frown, "What?" She asked him, not sure if he had said that right.

He shrugged, "I've been hearing a lot of things about him. He wasn't a nice guy. Just because he is a hero now, doesn't mean he was before." Still not making eye contact. He seemed to really thinking about this, and his answer seemed to be genuine which surprised Estelle. 

Estelle blinked, trying to process what he was saying. She stood very still, trying to think. She stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at her brothers calm face. When she looked at that expression, her anger seemed to take over. What was he thinking? He didn't even know him or tried to know him now, so what would he know?

"We didn't know him before. Maybe he's changing. I understand that he must have been horrible before but things are different now. He has a second chance at life." She exclaimed to Elio, trying to make him see things the way she saw them rather than his way. She looked to be grasping at straws since he shook his head lightly. 

He sighed, standing up from his chair, "it's not that easy to change." He said and walked past her without saying anything more. He walked out of their quarters, probably going to the kitchens for breakfast, leaving Estelle standing there shocked and puzzled. 

What just happened?


	6. More Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update that is late! Sorry about that. I’ll make up for it by posting the next chapter tomorrow.

Estelle remained inside their quarters after Elio left and sat by the fireplace, thinking about what just happened. She rarely seen her brother disagree with her. Throughout their whole lives, the two mostly agreed on everything and got along rather well. It was rare when the two fought or had a disagreement. I mean they fought about silly things but about important and bigger subjects, they hardly ever fought.

Estelle stared at the fire, her anger growing. She knew Elio had the right to think those things but to her this was frustrating. He clearly didn't understand her side and that was even more frustrating and made her rather angry. The more she thought about it, the more upset she got for herself and Severus. 

Elio was certainly right about that they didn't know Severus before this year but that didn't mean that she didn't know him now. And from what she could tell, he deserved a second chance. He had a new chance at life and opportunities and maybe his and others lives could change now. 

After some time of feeling frustrated by herself, she left her room and went to the library to try and distract herself. Something, anything to make her forget how frustrated she felt. 

She noticed several students shockingly get out of her way quickly, noticing her angry face. This was their first time seeing Professor Beauregard this angry so they left her alone rather than reach out and say hello. They knew from experience, anyone with an expression like that, that they should leave them alone and let them be. 

This of course made Estelle even more upset, realizing this was what Severus went through almost everyday on a regular basis. 

When she reached the library and went inside, she still felt restless and couldn't concentrate. So she decided to leave, not wanting to be frustrated and upset in the library with students all over. So she went to the one place where she felt at peace and comfortable which was the Astronomy tower. As she walked there though, she ran into Elio of all people. He was coming back from the kitchens from having breakfast and looked rather full. The house elves must have fed him a lot. Beside him though was Neville Longbottom, also looking full from food. 

Elio immediately saw her and turned away and went inside their quarters, Neville following. He looked at Estelle first and waved, unaware of the twos situation. Estelle was fuming by this point. Why was he ignoring her? She should be the one ignoring him. This whole situation was ridiculous and dramatic but Estelle couldnt help the way she was feeling. She saw Severus as her friend, or something complicated that she didn't quite understand, and she wanted to help and defend him.

Instead of following him, she went up the long spiraling stairs and went to the top of the tower. The moment she arrived, she felt a bit better. It was quiet and peaceful and the best part was no Elio. 

She walked over to the railings and breathed in the fresh and chilly air. She looked out at the view and already started to feel calmer. The view was beautiful. She could see the whole of the Black Lake, it was sparkling and looked magical for a lack of better words. The ground around Hogwarts was covered with fallen leaves, the trees now completely leafless. It looked like it would snow very soon, grey clouds taking over the sky. It wasn't dull looking at all and it was quite breathtaking. 

Estelle always felt better up here during the night and day ever since she first came here to Hogwarts. The one at Illvermony didn't compare. 

As she was staring out at the view and her eyes wondered down towards the lake, she noticed a figure standing by a tall tree by the Blake Lake. It looked like they were staring out and taking a moment of peace and quiet, like she was doing by standing up here. As she peered down more she noticed it was Severus. She could tell by his hair and black robes since she knew no one else here who wore only black almost daily.

She tried calling for him, but stopped after she realized he couldn't hear her from up there. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and casted a charm out loud. A piece of paper flew out while scribbles appeared on it and then floated down towards Severus when it finished. She watched it float down, smiling. Her heart was pounding in nervousness for some reason. After a minute it finally reached him.

He cautiously reached out and grabbed the floating piece of paper she noticed as she watched the scene below her. He thought it was going to be a prank or something so he hesitated. Instead though it was a piece of paper that read "Hello Severus. The view is beautiful isn't it?"

Estelle watched him read it and then seen him tilt his head up towards the tower. He looked at where the astronomy tower was located and raised his hand a bit. He then went back to staring at the lake but after a minute more he turned around and started walking back up to the castle.

Estelle grinned happily, like an idiot in love.

Estelle hesitated as that small thought popped up in her head. She blinked and shook her head, laughing. No. That was impossible. Severus was her colleague and maybe friend. She had only spent a few tea visits with him. She seen him as a friend, nothing more....but Estelle still hesitated. She denied the thought since she had no idea about things like love or anything and wasn't sure what it felt like. Surely, this wasn't it? How does one know? She was confused but decided to keep the thought in the back of head, out of sight for now.

She looked out at the school grounds for a bit longer until she got cold. After becoming frozen she left the tower and went to her quarters with twisting and spiralling confusing and deep thoughts, making her feel dizzy.

Elio was in his room, the door closed Estelle noticed when she walked into their shared office and quarters. He had taken his research notes from their shared work table and brought it to his room it seems. Estelle however noticed though a small piece of parchment on her side of the table. At first she thought it was from Elio but he wouldn't do something like this, rather he would take to her face to face. She then thought one of her students left it or something she put down but she picked it up and realized she was wrong.

It was from Severus. 

It read "The view was beautiful and quite exceptional -S.S" 

Even though she knew he was talking about the view she couldn't help blushing. Her ears began to blush red, as if they were on fire. She spent the whole day glancing at it while she worked on nothing important, her cheeks going red every time she stared at it. Which was a lot. Later that day, she went to bed happily with dreams of lakes and dark eyes.

A few days passed and almost every one in the castle had noticed that the Beauregard's were not speaking and avoiding each other. When she had seen him that morning, turning and avoiding her, she decided she would do the same. If he didn't want to talk too her, she didn't want to talk too him. They avoided each other in the halls stubbornly, and would not speak a word or share a glance when they were at breakfast, lunch or diner. 

Estelle knew she was acting childishly but she couldn't help it. She was hurt and frustrated with Elio, for not trying to understand her side of it. Though she realized rather sulkily, she wasn't trying to understand his side either....but she ignored that and still ignored her brother. 

A week before holiday break, even Severus noticed the siblings fight. He didn't ask her any questions, noticing her frown and pout when he mentioned something related to him. Anyways, Estelle wouldn't tell him the truth about it in the first place, in fear he would get angry or be about anything when he knew they were arguing because of him. So she remained silent and said nothing about it, while they drank their tea in comfortable silence. 

Estelle's turn to teach Astronomy was that day, and it was their last class before winter holidays started. Though there was still a few days before students finished their other classes and were able to leave.

Before her class began, Estelle wanted some tea. She was starting to drink it more often now and giggled at the thought she was drinking as much as an English person. So she headed to the dungeons where she usually had tea with Severus, their routine by now. They didn't talk about their note exchange from that time at the lake and tower, but they also didn't talk about anything very important. Just polite chit chat. 

After reaching the dungeons she knocked three times on Severus' door and heard a come in.

Severus was at his desk this time working on correcting papers his students wrote for his lessons. She went over and sat down at the other chair in front of his desk, quietly watching him in fascination. He was leaning over, hunched over the stack of papers and furiously grading the papers with a red quill. There was more red than actual writing she noticed, feeling a ping of sympathy for the students who wrote the assignments. His hair fell around his face like a curtain and his eyes were in deep concentration, with his brows furred. He was also biting his lip a bit.

After a moment, Severus glanced at her briefly and raised his eyebrows at the sight of her and her choice of outfit of the day. 

Tonight she was wearing what looked to be Christmas themed pyjamas. They were bright red and silky, with fluffy white strips on the cuffs. She was grinning at his reaction, wiggling her eyebrows in a joking way. 

"Jealous?" She teased, laughing out loud.

His lips formed a line with a look of mild disgust at the thought of ever wearing such clothes and being jealous, "I'd rather teach the Gryffindor first years potions for the rest of my life than ever be jealous of such an outfit," he cringed at both the thought of her outfit and teaching the annoying first years for the rest of his life. 

She laughed out loud at his remark, then used her wand to make a pot of tea and cups appear. They landed on his table and she poured herself some and drank it quickly, finding it comforting and relaxing. She watched for a bit while he went back to grading his papers. He was rolling his eyes and scrunching his face in disappointment and anger after each line he read. His hand quickly and precisely marking the papers with a great deal of effort and speed, finding correcting the muggle way better than using his wand as he was more bound to find mistakes and fairly grade them. 

After a while he pushed them away with a "bunch of idiots" under his breath and poured some tea for himself. Estelle plucked up her courage to ask him questions rather than drink her tea in silence like they usually did. 

"Have you always like potions?" She questioned, truly curious. He paused at her sudden question, his cup near his mouth. He pondered her question slowly then proceeded to answer.

"I suppose so. Though, the Dark Arts was where I excelled at and preferred while growing up." He replied, staring at her with guarded and tense eyes. He seemed to imply that once again, he was the big bad death eater and she should be running away every time she was ever here. He would always say something to provoke her or make her realize that 'oh, yeah, he's a horrible person.' But every time, she stayed which baffled him.

She nodded her head, intrigued and proceeded to answer her own question. "I've always liked Charms but Astronomy was much more interesting to me. What with my name meaning Star, I had to learn more." She smiled, laughing at herself. Severus stared at her with squinted eyes, trying to figure her out. Since the first time she came to tea with him, he wasn't sure how to think of her. She was strange, happy and had a very weird sense of fashion. The complete opposite of him.

"You're strange, very strange indeed, Miss Beauregard." He finally said after a moments silence, not really commenting on her answer more answering his own thoughts. He sipped his tea, going back to drinking silently. He hadn't said her first name since that first time she had noticed with a frown of disappointment. It was like he was purposely doing so, because by calling her by her first name meant that they were friends. And forbid merlin that ever happened. He was putting up walls and it slightly made Estelle upset. 

Without thinking she reached over and grabbed his elbow, making him almost spill his tea from the sudden surprise of someone touching him, "Es-telle." She determinedly said, pronouncing her name as if she was talking to a child. Her brows were furrowed out of a mix of determination and frustration. 

He glared at her, moving his arm out of her touch. They stared at each other for a while, both not giving in. Estelle raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms now. Severus continued to stare at her, shooting daggers at her but after seeming to look like he was fighting with himself he sighed and rolled his eyes. He glared at her again after a second, though with less force, "You baffle me, Estelle." He said her name very slowly and in a somewhat mocking tone, smirking in amusement and bewilderment at the company he has chosen to be around. 

She grinned, though not really liking his tone but went with it anyways, and stood up from her spot. "Thank you, Severus." She said to him, laughing silently as he flinched when she said his name. He rolled his eyes, it becoming a habit whenever he found himself with her, and waved aimlessly as she turned around to leave to get ready for her last lesson.

She paused at the door, turning slightly. He was looking down at his papers once again, trying very hard not to look up as he knew she was staring back. Estelle snickered then left his office with a goofy smile on her face. That went well, she thought happily. Slowly but surely, the two were becoming closer whether Severus liked it or not.


	7. Night Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, as promised!  
> I'll be starting a job soon so sorry in advance if I do not post all that much but I swear I'll try to keep it regular.  
> Thank you,  
> A.

Winter holidays had officially started and most of the students, fourth year and older were staying due to the ball so Estelle and the other staff were supposed to patrol the halls to make sure no one was roaming around after curfew. Estelle was currently on her turn for nightly patrol, strolling the empty and dark corridors with thoughts going through her head very quickly. She was thinking about many different things as she silently walked alone as students were in bed and the hallways were extremely and eerily quiet. She was thinking of two people mostly, which were of course Elio and Severus. Elio because they were still not talking to one another which was the longest they had ever stopped talking. It was weird and lonely, Elio being in her life since day one. It was if she was missing a piece of her but she remained stubborn and didn't go talk to him first. 

Then there was Severus. She was curious about him and whenever they were together, she felt calm and comfortable. She never really felt this way about any else before in her entire life, usually not connecting with others beside Elio. She wasn't sure if it was because he was good at comfortable silence or if it was something more...she had no idea.

She was lost in deep thoughts so when she suddenly ran into someone she nearly screamed out loud. She tumbled back from the force and thought she was going to fall on the hard floor but she found someone grab her wrist and hold on with cold tight hands. The one holding her was Severus Snape.

She pulled herself up and he let go, her wrist instantly feeling colder than before. They stood there in silence, not sure what to say. 

"Were you not supposed to be on patrol?" Severus asked, breaking the silence. Estelle blinked and looked around her surroundings. Her face went immediately pink, realizing she had been so deep in thought about everything and Severus she had unintentionally made her way to the dungeons out of habit. She awkwardly laughed out loud, "Oh, er, yes. I was—I am. On patrol." She spluttered, her facing going redder at her response. She looked like an idiot she internally groaned. 

He watched her as she stammered with a lame response, rolling his eyes at her. He was about to leave before Estelle suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist. He glanced down and stared at her hand as if it was going to suddenly burst into flames or something. He didn't flinch or pull away, just stared at it with wide eyes. 

She released her grip, "Wait. Want to walk with me for the last bit?" She courageously asked, her cheeks not being able to go even redder than they were so why not continue her path of utter embarrassment.

He seemed to consider this and shrugged, not finding any reason to say no. He would have gone back to his room to do nothing and not sleep anyways, due to the fact he was unable to have a good nights rest since the day he was saved from the shrinking shack, so this wouldn't be so bad as compared to that. 

They turned back around to where Estelle was supposed to walk and quietly roamed the halls beside each other in relatively calm and awkward silence. Estelle kept glancing up at him, looking at his exhausted face. By the fourth time she looked up, Severus looked at her, annoyed. 

"What?" He snapped, finding it incredibly annoying and irritating that she kept stealing glances at him and thinking he did not notice. 

"Oh, nothing, just you look tired?" She scrambled for a reason other than 'oh I was just looking at your face cause it's attractive.' She blushed as if she said it out loud, shocked and confused that was her real thoughts. 

He clenched his jaw, turning his head and staring in front of him. "I don't sleep well, since..." he didn't finish his sentence. He was more surprised at himself for telling her the truth, it slipping out by accident. "Besides, it is night time so anyone would be tired at this time." He added, smirking slightly due to the fact that she did not realize this. 

Estelle stared at him with sympathetic eyes, remaining quiet. She could figure out why he couldn't sleep, probably from nightmares but she wasn't going to ask if that was true or not. That was his business and not hers. 

"That's true, I forgot. My brother on the other hand is the opposite of you. He sleeps like the dead and once he's down you can't wake him up at all." She quietly laughed though regretting bringing him up. She frowned, missing him a bit. Also regretting her poor choice of words. She quickly looked up at his reaction but he didn't seem to mind. He rolled his eyes though at the information of her brother, as if to say 'why am I not surprised?' He had seen Elio bursting into the Great Hall on numerous of occasions from sleeping in and missing breakfast.

Estelle smiled, clasping her hands behind her back as she walked. 

"And you? Do you also sleep like the dead as your brother?" Severus asked, quirking his eyebrow up in amusement and half in mocking her.

"Oh even worse. But I know when to wake up and be an adult." She joked, laughing about making fun of her brother. Severus smirked, his lips twitching upwards but he didn't laugh out loud. This was an improvement she thought excitedly.

The two continued to walk in the quiet and dark halls, making small talk about random things. Severus remained cool and collected, though he did smirk now and again whenever she said something ridiculous about herself. Like how she had never been alone with a man all the time like this except her brother. She had no idea how this conversation was brought up. Like the first day they had tea together where she brought this up, he was surprised and teased her. 

"No school romances? One night stands? Summer flings?" He smirked, rolling his eyes finding her story to be made up like the first day. Surely she did something, anything with a male and was just to shy to tell the truth. 

She blushed a deep red, "No! I was far to busy with my research so I never—didn't..." she sighed, not helping the embarrassment at all. She put her hands on her face, feeling hot.  
Beside her, Severus chuckled, finding her reaction to be amusing. 

"What? Have you ever been in love or dated anyone?" Estelle demanded, not finding it fair they were only making fun of her. Maybe he was like her and was inexperienced or he had many romances or flings as he put it? She didn't know so she found herself asking him. She wanted to get to know him better since right now she was having fun and she was enjoying this very much.

Severus considered the question, his mind going somewhere far away, thinking about his past. Estelle stared at him, not sure how he was going to answer.

"I've been in love once," he surprisingly answered truthfully and tentatively, "but I don't think it was real actual love. I think I thought it was, believed it was but deep down I know it wasn't." He spoke slowly, his eyebrows furrowed, the night sky illuminated his face as they walked through a corridor with windows. He shook his head after and seemed to think his answer wasn't good but he found Estelle staring at him in understanding. She was thinking about it, thinking what he described as perfect sense. Lots of people fall in love with others but it isn't real and doesn't work out. You just hope it works out because you want to believe it is real. 

"That makes perfect sense. If I ever fall in love, I want to know deep down it's real and not something I hope to be real." She quietly said, deep in thought. She blushed when she realized what she said out loud since she had no idea what she was even talking about in the first place.

"What a lucky girl though, to have been some what loved by you." She quickly added but face palming internally even harder. Why did she just say that? She meant to say it as a joke but it sounded almost like a soft confession. Her face could not go even redder or hotter at this point she thought miserably. 

Severus remained quiet, and she peeked up at him. He was half turning away, glaring off at the distant. She panicked thinking he was angry but after staring a bit more she found his cheeks were lightly pink as well as the tips of his ears. 

Estelle gaped at him, completely surprised. She had no idea he could look like this or even blush. Which was ridiculous now she thought about it because almost everyone did. But still, Severus Snape blushing? Impossible. 

She wanted to look more so she had grabbed his arm without meaning too. It just sort of happened, her not really thinking. Her hand kind of went on its own. Severus snapped his head towards hers and the two were frozen in the hallway as they stopped walking, inches apart from each others heads. Estelle blinked, surprised by the sudden closeness. His cheeks were no longer pink, but his ears were still, and he was holding his breath. So was Estelle. Time seemed to have stopped, the two staring only at each others eyes. His were dark and conflicted, and he seemed to be searching her bright blue eyes. 

Her eyes flicked to his lips for a spilt second, noticing they were super close to her face. She had a strong urge to lean over and kiss him. Wait what? Kiss him? Her? She's never kissed anyone before so why did she want to now? The urge grew though as a million thoughts ran in her head, her heart pounding. She was scared he could hear it since it was so quiet.

Before anything could happen, a sudden cough came from in front of them. Estelle gasped, startled. She practically jumped into Severus' arms, awkwardly holding onto him and his waist and arm. She blushed, looked at the person who caught them and jumped away from Severus as if he was a fire she had stepped in. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and her face was extremely hot but not from suddenly getting spotted standing in the hallway staring at Severus. No, she was feeling hot because the way it felt when Severus had wrapped his arms around her, she nearly melted. It felt so good. She had never felt something like that before...

The mysterious person who walked into them was of course, Elio, her brother. She completely forgot he was also on patrol as well that night in the same area she was currently in with Severus. Estelle frowned at him for interrupting, though she had no idea what he interrupted in the first place, and the fact he was openly glaring at Severus. He wasn't even looking at her which frustrated her more. 

"Yes?" Estelle snapped, her frustration getting the better of her. The way he was looking at Severus was making her blood boil. Her earlier thoughts of missing him and feeling lonely were long gone and out the window the moment he glared at Severus like he was garbage. 

Severus quirked his eyebrow at her while glancing at her, surprised by her sudden angry tone in her voice. Other than that, he remained quiet and indifferent to the glares that were aimed at him, used to it already from years and years of experience. 

Elio finally looked at her in the face, now glaring at her as well bit with less force and disgust, "I'm on patrol, shouldn't you be?" He accused her, crossing his arms as if he was a teenager again. Estelle rolled her eyes, defensive, "I am. Severus here is just helping me." She told him, her chin raised. She smirked internally at his reaction when she had said Snape's first name, clearly being surprised that they were close enough to be on first name bases. He hadn't spoken to her or been around her much these past weeks so he had no idea they were still meeting without his knowledge.

He turned to Severus now with even more daggers in his eyes but didn't say anything to him, instead focused his anger at her. "Surely you don't need someone to help you walk around the halls?" He scoffed, rolling his blue eyes. This made Estelle's anger boil over, clenching her fists into balls. 

"Surely you don't need to act like a big fat spoiled child!" She fumed, fed up with how her brother was acting. She had been louder than intended and held her breath, forgetting students were sleeping. 

Elio was now clenching his own fists, having a glaring contest with her. When Severus awkwardly coughed Estelle gasped, forgetting he was there. Oh merlin, she had just yelled at her brother in front of him...

He seemed to be bored with their sibling squabble, and stepped in between them. "Now, now, children," he drawled, Elio's eyes wide with anger and Estelle's with embarrassment, "no need for yelling. It's best if you head for bed now before we wake up all of Hogwarts." 

Estelle agreed, though her face was red with embarrassment and shame. She was acting completely childish in front of Severus and she sighed, calming down her emotions. Elio on the other hand looked offended and didn't like the fact that Snape was talking down to him. 

"I will not listen to you." He said, the word 'you' implying many things. 

Severus stiffened but didn't say anything more. 

"That's enough, Elio." Estelle warned, giving her brother a look as if to say 'stop talking this instant.' She was about to turn and walk away to get out of this ridiculous situation but Elio abruptly grabbed her wrist and was dragging her in the opposite direction she was intentionally headed for. 

"Hey—Elio—Sev-" Estelle sputtered, trying to look back at Severus. She couldn't see him but suddenly she felt him. He had grabbed her wrist now, Elio stopping and tugging. Their grips tightened, almost as if the two were playing the no-maj game of tug-of-war. 

"Let go!" Elio growled, his grip on her wrist getting tighter as well as her other one from Severus pulling as well.

Before Severus could say anything, Estelle whispered a charm, her wand in one of her hands, and the two let her go immediately. They became rigid and frozen beside her, Estelle closing her eyes to take a second. She tried to control her breathing due to the fact she was so mad she had tears welling up in her eyes. She did not like be tugged and pulled like some kind of object and she would not tolerate it. And she would not cry in front of these two, no; she wouldn't. 

She then straightened out her outfit, fixed her ruffled hair and walked away from the two quickly and determinedly. Her footsteps echoing off of the walls of the now quiet corridors, the moon and night stars illuminating the halls.

"Talk to me when the two of you start acting your age again." She called to them from behind her. She grumbled towards her quarters in annoyance, holding her sore wrists with tears still in her eyes. They were both older than her in some way and they acted like children still. Men were idiots sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you for the kudos and comments! I appreciate it very much and they motivate me a lot!


	8. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter part but I'll try to make up for it next time, I promise!   
> Although I don't think you'll be too disappointed with this update as there is a scene you might like? Ha. I don't know.   
> Anyways, please comment so I can know your thoughts of this story so far and maybe if it's going too fast? Or too slow?  
> Thanks.

Christmas was in a few days now and everyone was getting excited including Estelle, even under her frustrating and annoying circumstances. The ball was fast approaching as well and this made everyone in the castle seem much more excited and impatient for it to arrive. She ignored her brother when he came back to their room last night and ignored both him and Severus during breakfast, still incredibly hurt and annoyed about what happened last night. She needed space and they knew that so both of them didn't try to approach her just yet.  
When Estelle was headed back to her quarters after a long day and diner of silence, she noticed someone standing by the entrance of her office. It was Severus. She was mildly surprised, she thought Elio would be the first one to approach her and try to talk to her. 

She remained composed though and swiftly walked closer and walked in her room without saying a word. Severus followed behind quietly, knowing she needed to hear what he had to say inside rather out in the hall for everyone to see. 

The door closed and then there was a silence. Estelle walked in and stood in the middle of the room, took a moment and turned around slowly and faced Severus. He was standing a few feet away, clearly uncomfortable about what had happened last night. He stood there for a few minutes, not sure what to say. He never had the habit of apologizing to people but he knew she deserved it since he had grabbed her rather tightly and possibly hurt her. He hadn't meant to do that. Although now that he was thinking about it, he had no idea what he meant by grabbing her...why did he?

"Well?" She urged, crossing her arms. He straightened his back, not looking directly at her, "I apologize." He awkwardly and quietly said, looking like he wanted to die rather than be standing here. Though, he genuinely meant his apology. He wasn't that cruel. 

"And?" She pressed, trying desperately not to burst out laughing at this point. She knew he meant his apology and was just teasing him now.

He rolled his eyes, "and I'm sorry for behaving like a complete fat spoiled child." He smirked, finally looking at her bright blue eyes that were filled with amusement.

The face he was making, which was a mix between uneasiness, anger and awkwardness, all the while smirking was the last line and Estelle burst out laughing. She bent forward a bit and stuck out her hand to Severus' forearm, catching him by surprise. They stumbled a bit but regained their balance when Severus gripped tighter and his one hand reached out and held onto her waist to steady her. 

The stumble and catching him by surprise part made her laugh harder, her sides hurting now. After a few more escaped giggles, she looked up at him not realizing how close they were. She giggled awkwardly while looking up at him, suddenly nervous. He smirked, his hands now a hot grip on her waist that she was very conscious of. The giggles kept escaping her mouth, not sure what ese to do right now. Severus rolled his eyes, "Are you almost finished?" he whispered, Estelle was able to feel his breathe as he spoke. She shivered even though she wasn't cold whatsoever. "Er, no?" She lamely replied, making herself laugh again. Though this time it was because how nervous she was suddenly feeling. She usually laughed under stressful situations and she couldn't help it. 

Severus rolled his eyes, "Now you are the one behaving like a child." Though he had a small smile on his face as he watched her with interest and amusement, his usually cold and dark eyes were slightly warm and amused. 

Finally, done laughing and wiping a tear from her eye, Estelle lightly hit his shoulder after remembering why he was here to apologize in the first place. 

"That was for pulling on me like I was some kind of rope yesterday." She explained, grinning. 

He grumbled, rolling his onyx eyes, and thought this encounter was done. Though, by his utter surprise, Estelle quickly leaned over and kissed his pale shallow cheek. 

"And that was for apologizing." She shyly whispered, her cheeks pink as well as her neck. She lingered by his face, unsure what to do next. Everything seemed to slow down and the two were left frozen in place, thinking over what that small gesture meant and what it could mean.

The two remained close, their breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the empty and quiet room. Estelle blinked, her cheeks going more pink and splotchy from the way the two were staring at each other. It was different than normal, plus they were still holding each others arms and waist, from Estelle leaning over to laugh only moments ago. 

Slowly and hesitantly, Severus pulled her body closer to his, her breath hitching as she realized what was happening. He stared into her eyes as if asking or confirming this was actually happening. Estelle didn't blink and didn't pull away, letting it happen. She wanted it to happen she realized.

Then they were inches apart, Severus's eyes flickering to her eyes and lips. She couldn't wait any longer and made the first move, reaching her hands up and grabbing the back of his head and entwined her fingers in his long hair. She pulled his face to hers and soon the two were pressed against each other, their lips connecting. At first it was soft and uncertain but then after a few more seconds it got hotter and more intense and Estelle couldn't remember what they had been talking about earlier, which seemed like hours ago.

Both of Severus' hands were now on her waist, even through her clothes she could feel his strong and rough hands from years of brewing potions and it sent shivers down her spine from the feel of them on her. 

Without noticing, the two were backing up and Estelle was now pressed against the wall by the fireplace. They separated and started to breath heavily, with Severus' forehead on her shoulder and Estelle's hands were on his back. Estelle let out a small moan as Severus suddenly started to kiss her neck, and she could feel the smirk on his lips when he had heard her. Her cheeks went the reddest its ever been from the sudden noise she never knew could come from her but she forgot the embarrassment quickly. She instead focused on his lips as they were pressed against her neck. She suddenly grew impatient, Severus was now leaving a trail of kisses on her jawline, and she grabbed his head and brought his lips back to hers. She was momentarily surprised she did this and felt that way but was soon distracted by the way his lips felt on hers. They were warm and soft and seemed to fit perfectly with hers.

Suddenly, Estelle gasped when she all of a sudden felt cold skin on her waist underneath her clothes. Severus' fingers trailed up higher, while he smirked at her gasp, continuing. She had goosebumps and she thought she would pass out soon. This was her first time ever doing something like this in her life. 

All of a sudden they heard the doorknob move, completely forgetting to put up a silencing charm and that another person actually lived in these quarters with her.

Elio walked in and looked at the scene before his eyes with suspicion. Estelle was leaning against the wall by the fireplace, not looking at Elio at all and her hands folded against her chest. Severus was also there but he was seated by the table by the fireplace. He had an indifferent and hard expression, also not looking at Elio when he walked in.

Estelle coughed, one of her hands reaching up to her ponytail and flattening down a loose piece of hair. Her cheeks were lightly pink, and she finally looked at her brother after a moment of awkward and thick silence.

"Good evening." She smiled, remaining where she was standing as if she was frozen in place. She knew she should still be mad at Elio for the other night but she couldn't think properly right now. All that was on her mind was how Severus' lips felt on hers, the way his hands had trailed up her waist...oh merlin. She couldn't stop thinking about every touch and sensation. Her face heated up some more. 

Severus stood up after she spoke, breaking his silence, "I must get going now." He said and walked past Elio and out of their quarters as if nothing happened, very good at not revealing what just happened at all. He was good at keeping things a secret.

Elio gave one last suspicious glance at his sister but was too exhausted to ask right now so instead he walked to his room and closed the door softly. He could tell this was not the right time to speak with her sister so instead he gave her some more time and went to his personal quarters.

When his door closed and it was safely quiet, Estelle let out a sigh and collapsed to the ground. Her legs gave out and her cheeks went deep red. She placed her hands to her face and couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Her mind was racing with the events of what just happened. All she could think about was the way Severus' hands felt on her skin, his breath on her, the way his lips connected to hers and the fell of them...her face was burning and her heart was racing a mile a minute. She had no idea what any of this meant and what would happen in the future but all she knew at this very minute was that she was smiling and feeling very happy.


	9. Sudden Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!!! I'm actually proud of this chapter? It's rare but I do have moments where I do like the outcome of a part.  
> Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I do hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please, leave comments so I can know if you like it or not or hate it, if things are going to slow or fast or anything else.  
> Thanks.

That night Estelle could not sleep. All she could think about was Severus' lips on hers. She had never kissed anyone like that before...her face was as hot as a volcano all night long as she kept thinking of it. When the next morning finally did arrive, Estelle was exhausted from lack of sleep. She sluggishly got out of bed, feeling the consequences of staying up like some kind of teenaged girl. She put her hair up, got dressed and anxiously waited in her office. It was too early to go to breakfast but she didn't know what else to do during the free time. So she sat at her desk, not really working, more like daydreaming and scribbling nonsense. As her face was red as a balloon and she had been drawing nothing important on a piece of parchment, Elio walked out of his own room. He looked wide awake and was freshly dressed and clear faced. 

Estelle looked up, forgetting he was there and that he still hadn't apologized. She found it surprising he was up this early, considering he typically slept till lunch most days. He stared at her, also surprised she was sitting out here this early.

She quietly gasped and hid the parchment she was scribbling on, using a Vanishing charm to make it disappear quickly before he could see what she was writing. The scribbles she had been drawing were random but there was one clear name. Severus. She internally facepalmed, cringing at herself for acting like such a little girl.

"Morning." Elio finally managed to say while he watched her panickily vanish a piece of paper. He was confused but didn't question her further on it. 

Estelle inhaled, "M-Morning." She stuttered nervously and awkwardly, shifting in her seat. 

Elio remained quiet, just staring at her. He twitched, seeming to struggle to go to where he was planning or stay and talk with her. His eyes kept going to the door and then to her, conflicted. Estelle noticed this and stood up, "It's okay. We can talk later." She told him, trying to make herself look busy as well and that she suddenly had other plans. He hesitated but smiled a small smile and left, leaving Estelle in the awkward quiet office. She sighed, sinking into her chair. She hated how things were now with each other, it was as if they were standing on thin ice whenever they were together. Her anger always burst out whenever she was with him, shaking her head at herself in annoyance, while in her chair. 

After uselessly sulking in her chair for awhile, Estelle became aware of the time and realized she was now late for breakfast. Great. She ran over hastily and nervously, not sure what to expect. Would it be Severus and her talking or not talking about what happened last night? Or would it be awkward tension filled silence with her brother? She didn't know which was the better option or if she could handle either without dying. 

She walked into the already full Great Hall, the students already in the middle of eating and chatting away excitedly since Christmas was very soon. She walked the length of the hall while her heart pounded very quickly, and took her now spot by Severus who was already there. She sat down slowly and bit her lip anxiously and nervously. 

She peeked at Severus, but he seemed not to notice and quietly ate his breakfast as if she wasn't there. She frowned but instead peeked at Elio to make sure he was actually there. He was, and he was quietly having a discussion with Neville and didn't notice she was there either. Estelle sighed, not sure if this was what she wanted, for them both to ignore her. Her face heated up, feeling pathetic and maybe she was over thinking things? The kiss with Severus might have meant nothing to him and was simply something to do, she had no idea. Her heart squeezed at the thought, realizing it had meant something to her. She never would have kissed him back if she didn't like him but perhaps Severus would...? She didn't know him really, she sadly thought. 

Estelle quietly ate her breakfast with a sullen face, feeling a bit miserable. Even the beautifully decorated castle wasn't cheering her up as much. The Great Hall was currently decorated, apparently it was tradition to have 12 Christmas trees up around the Great Hall, the gamekeeper Hagrid put them up cheerfully the beginning of December. It was beautiful and for a lack of better words, quite magical looking. They really took their decorations seriously here at Hogwarts. 

Even though Estelle was upset now, she was still excited for the upcoming events. Today was Christmas eve eve, so two days left, before Christmas as well as the ball. To Estelle, Christmas was her all time favourite holiday and the addition to a ball she was still excited no matter her feelings right now. Though this wasn't always the case when she was younger. During her time in Ilvermorny she hated Christmas, what with December being the month her mother passed away, so it was really hard in the beginning. But as she grew up and came to peace with her mothers death, it started to become her favourite and happiest month. The decorations, the presents, the food and outfits. It was all fun and she knew her mother would be happy with her if she was still alive. 

Later during the day, while she was in the library taking some time to read and to distract her uneasy feelings, Elio finally found her so he could talk with her. Estelle looked up immediately and sensed someone was in front of her. She had stacks of books around her, feeling like a student again. They ranged from astronomy, to fashion, to a few No-Maj and wizard romance fictions. She looked up and spotted Elio walking over to her and behind him a blur of robes leaving the library. From the looks of it, it was Neville, but she wasn't sure since he left so fast. 

She peeked up from her book and waited. He stood there for a minute before pulling up a chair to finally sit beside her and didn't say a word as he did so. 

She waited. 

He paused and inhaled then started, "Es. I'm sorry for everything, these past few weeks, for the way I treated you." He blurted, shifting in his chair. She remained silent and let him talk without interruptions. 

"I'm a horrible excuse of a brother," he awkwardly laughed, but then went back to being serious, "It's just I want to protect you. You're my little sister--" he was interrupted with her saying "by only half a minute!" but she shut up when he gave her a strained face, "my little sister, of half a minute" he rolled his eyes, "but since mum and dad died years ago, you're my only family left. I just want you to be safe." 

He paused, staring at her with pleading blue eyes. 

She raised her eyebrows in question, "What are you protecting me from in the first place?" She knew where he was coming from but his reasoning was off. She didn't need protection, she was a grown women for merlin's sake. 

He clenched his jaw but remained calm, "From that Death Eater." He seethed, controlling his breathing. Estelle flinched at the sudden venom of his words. 

"What?" She whispered, staring at his clenched face. She dropped her book on the table, a small thud against the wood. "What?" She asked again, more louder than the first time she said it. She was glad that no one was in here other than them and Madam Pince somewhere, she didn't want anyone to see or hear the yells she was getting ready to scream. 

"You heard me, Estelle." He warned, his fists were white and balled up beside him.

"I did and I'm afraid I don't like what you said one bit. How dare you? So what if he was a Death Eater, he has changed his ways mind you, and that I'm starting to spend time with him? He is different from the man he was a year ago, he has moved on. Why cant you see that? Oh right because you haven't even given him the chance!" She shot back, her eyes wild, angry and hurt. 

Elio's facial expressions mimicked her own, "Why should I? He killed his friend, the greatest wizard of his time Albus Dumbledore. He became a Death eater. He tormented Nev—his, his students! He's a horrible and evil man, Estelle and I forbid you from being near him!" Elio was now standing, looking over her with a commanding and forceful look. 

Estelle would not tolerate this and stood up herself, inches apart from him. "You are not my father! I can make decisions for myself, even if you can't seem to yourself and need other people to tell you before you actually give others a chance." She huffed, crossing her arms now. She was afraid she was going to hit something so she kept them folded near her chest.  
Elio hit the table out of frustration, groaning. The stacks of books jumped but remained stacked up. Estelle glared at him. "Estelle! Listen to me, I am trying to help you!" He roared, trying to make her understand his side of things. 

Before Estelle could yell back, a shrill voice appeared behind them. Estelle cringed, completely forgetting that the two were in the library and were currently yelling. She forgot to cast a Muffliato charm or a Silencing charm, had been too enraged to think. 

"Yelling!? In my library?!" Cried Madam Pince as she stalked over to them very quickly.

Elio huffed, turned on his heel and left the library before Madam Pince came rushing over. His face was red and his fists were still clenched, his body stiff. He stormed out, more upset than before. 

Foe the next half hour Madam Pince lectured Estelle about proper behaviour in the library, yelling herself at times. Estelle apologized sheepishly and finally escaped. She was on edge and twitching from anger so she sought out some tea. The perfect place was the dungeons. So she quickly walked over, practically running, and slammed into Severus's office. His head snapped up, about to yell at the sudden disruption but instead raised his eyebrows in question when he noticed who it was and how mad she was. 

Without asking, a pot of tea appeared and she stormed over, grabbed it and poured herself a cup. She drank it in seconds and slammed in onto his desk. She crossed her arms, still fuming. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Severus asked not really expecting an answer right now, a dull but amused expression on his face. This was his first time seeing her like this.   
"No!" She yelled but flinched at her own voice and deflated. She sank into the chair and pouted. It was uncomfortable as her hair was up in a ponytail and it was uncomfortably pressed against the back of the chair. "I'm sorry.." she sighed, closing her eyes, trying to control her breathing. 

He shrugged, smirking. He didn't mind. It was actually refreshing to see her mad for once, whenever they spent time together she was annoyingly happy and chipper. It was a good change of pace he thought amusingly. He let her slowly but surely take her time to clam down, sitting in silence for a few minutes. 

She finally calmed down, slouching in the chair for awhile. She momentarily froze, her thoughts going back to the previous night. Of her and Severus. Kissing. Oh merlin she had forgotten while she was so mad and on instinct came here. Her face went hot and she kept her eyes closed, trying not to look at him for a minute. She breathed out and then sat upright in her chair.

"Did-Did the...." she started, her cheeks on fire. This was so embarrassing. "Did you want to kiss me?" She whispered, unsure what she was trying to even ask. She was surprised at herself for how easy the question seemed to come out of her and at how she wasn't at all that embarrassed like she thought she would be. Her heart beat, suddenly scared to know his answer. He did ignore her this morning...

Severus gave her a ludicrous expression, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking at her with amusement and mock bewilderment "Why on earth would I kiss if I did not want too?"   
Estelle mulled over his answer, her cheeks aflame, "I don't know, perhaps you were bored or something?" She quietly said, still not sure what was happening and if he was telling the truth.

"Bored." He echoed with a blank face, staring at her with piercing eyes. She squirmed in her seat, "Alright, maybe not bored but I don't know. You did ignore me this morning. I'm completely inexperienced and I doubt you aren't so I'm a little confused as to why you would ever--" She rambled but immediately stopped when he had stood up from his desk.   
She held her breath as he walked over, her eyes not leaving him whatsoever. He towered over her while she sat in the chair, she leaning back to look up at him. There was a long silence while the two stared at each other before Severus finally spoke up. 

"Estelle, I was not bored when I kissed you back. As for ignoring you this morning I was not about to be friendly with you in front of your brother." He whispered, though in the silence and the dark lighting in the room it was as if he had shouted. Estelle blinked, frowning. "Then why? You never seem like you ever want to do anything more with me, always keeping your guard and keeping to yourself. You always bring up the fact that you have a horrible past and that I should not be around you--No! I am talking now." She said, as she noticed he was about to fight back as his eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth was open but she stopped him.

"You are not evil Severus Snape. Yes I am aware you did many things in your past but what matters is now. And right now, I know you are trying and desperately wanting a second chance. Many may think you are evil and haven't changed but I know right now, you are not the Death Eater Snape but the tired and worthy of a second chance Severus. So when I ask you why you kissed me, I want to know why and not why you used to think why. If that makes sense, I have no idea, I am rambling now---" She was cut off by Severus's lips on hers, him leaning down where she was sitting in the chair and bending down to her. She was taken aback but kissed back and let her thoughts turn off momentarily.

They parted and Severus looked at her with conflicting emotions but there was some hidden warmth reflected in his eyes. "I kissed you back Estelle because you are the warmth in my life I have missed for my thirty eight years of existence and I wanted it all for myself. It's hard to admit but I was afraid if I kept being near you, my darkness would spill into you but that proved to be wrong. I realized my darkness, that I have tried very hard to show you, was not going into you. Rather, your warmth has leaked into me more than I thought possible." He whispered, staring at her eyes with such emotion Estelle was struck speechless. Her heart pounded and her hands were wrapped around his neck and his was holding onto the chair.  
Estelle finally managed a smile and kissed him softly again. He returned it as softly and they smiled at each other. Well, as much as a smile Severus could muster. It was an improvement so Estelle wasn't upset. Estelle giggled, "Sorry for yelling. You Severus Snape tend to make my emotions go all over the place." Severus rolled his eyes but he had a smirk on his face from the memory of her sudden outburst. 

The two stayed a bit longer together, talking about nothing but everything. After awhile though, Estelle went back to her quarters with a light skip in her feet and a smile on her face.


	10. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! I really like this part so I hope you guys do as well.   
> Also thank you so much for reading my story! I did not expect this many people to read it so again, thank you. This makes me really happy and excited to continue it. Please comment your thoughts of the story so far!

Estelle woke up the second day in a row without much sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning from nightmares and new non-existing arguments with Elio. Why couldn't she have had good dreams due to the fact her and Severus were finally coming to an understanding? The nightmares were horrible and extremely tiring, she thought miserably as she walked to the kitchens in the morning. She had missed breakfast and was starving. She would have called for a house elf in her office but she felt suffocated in there, worried Elio might show up at any second and they would argue some more. So she decided to get some exercise and head for the kitchens. 

She was nervous since this was her first time going there but after asking a fellow staff member for how to get in, she found it wasn't too bad at all. She quickly went down near the Hufflepuff area, down to the basement, and found the Pear painting rather quickly. She hesitantly tickled it and it giggled. Then suddenly a door opened, revealing the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchen.

She walked in and was amazed at the scene before her. The kitchens were huge and bursting with life and movement. She noticed the house tables immediately, and the stacks of pots and pans that were surrounding the walls. House elves were cooking, cleaning and talking loudly. She smiled at the sight, mesmerized and impressed. After her initial reaction, many house elves popped in front of her, asking all kinds of questions. "Are you hungry miss?" "Do you want a drink miss?" "Would you like to try this new recipe?" She laughed, feeling slightly overwhelmed and only asked for a light breakfast since she missed this mornings meal. They complied happily, showing her to one of the tables. She sat down and in an instant a mini feast appeared before her. She thanked them and began to eat, watching them all the while. After feeling full and eating more than she indented, she left feeling much better but only slightly.

Since she had no other plans, Estelle decided to go to Hogsmeade for the day. She had only been once since coming here so she wanted to explore some more and possibly buy something. She first grabbed a cloak to keep warm and headed to the little village. She stepped outside and casted a warming spell first to keep extra warm. It was the day before Christmas so it was snowing and chilly out, though it was refreshing and not too bad. Estelle enjoyed the peace and quiet as she walked to Hogsmeade, feeling relaxed and peaceful. After walking down the path, she arrived at Hogsmeade. One of the first shops she decided to go into was The Three Broomsticks, hearing many students mention it on passing and was curious about it. She walked in and felt warm and cozy immediately. She looked around and noticed not as much people were here, realizing it was the morning and winter break so hardly anyone would be here anyways. After looking at the drink options, she decide to get a cherry syrup soda. It arrived and she noticed rather quickly it was bright red and fizzy, with a cute little umbrella. It was perfect and delicious. After drinking that she decided to go and see the other shops.

Her next stop was Tomes and Scrolls, a cute little bookshop. Upon entering there was thousands of books, all piled up on the shelves and floating to be sorted and organized. She loved every second in the shop, taking her time browsing and looking at all kinds of different books. One book though, when she had grabbed it, started to shake and squeal very loudly. She put it back abruptly, startled. She didn't end up buying anything and left. Next she found herself in a dark and gloomy looking cauldron shop called Ceridwens Cauldrons. She only went in because she thought of Severus. She browsed but left quickly, not finding anything interesting. What? They were just cauldrons. 

She then proceeded to go to Zonko's Joke Shop, hearing all about it from her students. When she entered, even though it was pretty empty and not crowded, she still got the sense this shop was very busy. All kinds of things were stocked and shelved, and hanging or floating in the air. She was impressed and browsed a little, but same as the others she didn't find anything she wanted. 

After eating lunch and spending a few more hours in Hogsmeade, she was starting to think she wouldn't find anything. In the beginning, she had no idea who she was trying to buy a present for and why she was spending the whole day trying but soon, when she passed a little scary looking shop she smiled, a brilliant idea forming in her head. 

The name of the shop was called Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It was atrocious looking, what with all the pink and tacky looking furniture. The moment she walked in, a little tune playing when she did so, she nearly died of laughter. She stared at the shop in horror and amusement. This was perfect. She looked around, noticing all the tables with lacy napkins and the frilly looking decorations everywhere. And the horrible amount of pink. It was a place from her nightmares. Even with her crazy sense of fashion, this place was still too much for her.

She went straight to the tea cups for sale and tried finding one that suited her for her gift. After looking for awhile, she finally found one she liked that was in the back. It was one of the only black ones, the others being pink or bright or hearts on them. This one was small, black and had beautiful shooting stars flying all over. It was perfect. 

She bought it and left the dreadfully pink shop. She laughed all the way back to Hogwarts though, imagining Severus going there. It was an extremely amusing thought and she was going to maybe ask him someday to go there with her. He would most likely say no but asking would be enough.

She went to her room, changed her outfit and wrapped the little tea cup. For the occasion, Estelle got changed into her Christmas pyjamas that she wore almost every Christmas eve. They were bright red, and looked like a Santa costume but they were only pyjamas. They even had around the waist a belt looking piece, and even a Santa hat to complete the look. She put her hair down, and put the hat on while looking into her mirror in her bedroom. Her bangs were lower since a hat was pressing down but other than that she was satisfied and went to the dungeons. She grinned the whole way and almost burst out laughing when Severus had looked up at her when she arrived. She kept it together though, walking over into the middle of his room and raised her arms while twirling around to show him the whole look.

"I come bearing gifts." She exclaimed cheerfully, as she walked over and plopped down onto one of the small couches near the fire where he was currently seated at, reading some kind of complicated looking book. She noticed the jars on his shelves seemed to grow in numbers but she didn't dwell on them right now.

Severus was shaking his head profusely, not looking at her anymore. His hands were on his face and he peeked after a minute of silence, pulling his face as if he was exhausted. "What, for the love of merlin, are you wearing?" He judged, eyeing her up and down. Her outfit was atrocious, it was horrible and it was embarrassing. 

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Pyjamas. You don't like them?" 

He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, "No. They're hideous." He sniggered, shaking his head at how completely ridiculous she looked. 

She smirked, satisfied with his reaction. She then pointed her wand at the table beside the couches and then her brightly wrapped present appeared. It landed softly on the desk and she smiled happily at him, "Merry Christmas, Severus." She softly said.

"Christmas is not until tomorrow," He pointed out while staring at the gift on the little table with a guarded look.

"I know. I just wanted to give it to you now and you can open it in the morning." She explained, shrugging her shoulders again. He looked up at her and gave her a thankful little smile though he was still cautious. This was his first present in a very long time, though he wasn't going to tell her that now. 

"Thank you." He quietly and softly said, looking now at the green and warm fire that was crackling in his fireplace with a look of deep concentration and thought.

She stood up from the couch and was about to head off to do something else but Severus had also gotten up at the same time and was now pressing his lips to hers. She was momentarily startled but melted into it, had been wanting to do this the whole time but hadn't been sure how to do it. She was too embarrassed to suddenly ask him to kiss her or pulling him to her so she was glad he was the one to do it. 

This kiss was different than the first one, it was more urgent and hot. Both of them craving it, yearning for it. His hands were pressed gently on her waist, holding her to him. Hers were in his hair automatically and gently roaming through it and tugging him closer to her. Their movements were quick and passionate, making her face hot. Her heart pounded and her mind went blank and fuzzy. All she could think of was his lips and oh merlin, his tongue. He slid it in, and she moaned quietly. His tongue danced around her mouth and she felt like she was about to pass out any minute. They parted, panting. His hair was messy and his eyes were glazed over with lust and passion. They stared at each other closely while they breathed heavily, many thoughts going over in their minds. 

Estelle slowly leaned in and gave him a soft and gentle kiss, smiling. He leaned into it, now kissing her not as urgently. She felt like mush, melting into the most gentle and tender kiss she had ever had. His hands were now holding the sides of her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. She shivered, the sensation of the kiss and his caress too much for her to handle.

"Would you-Do you want--to go to the ball tomorrow with me?" Estelle blurted out suddenly, loving this moment entirely and wanting to make it even better. She had been meaning to ask him for a long time but didn't know when to ask and right now seemed like the perfect opportunity to ask. 

"The ball?" He whispered, staring at her with a skeptical look in his eyes. If anyone knew Severus they would know immediately that he was not one for balls. Yet, Estelle was asking anyways. He remained silent for a minute, studying her face. She was staring at him hopefully with her eyes bright with happiness from the moment they just shared. He sighed heavily and nodded a curt nod, already dreading the upcoming event.. He hadn't planned to enjoy tomorrow's evening whatsoever but maybe this would make the horrible and ridiculous event somewhat better.

Estelle smiled and the two went over to the couch to sit down for a bit, just to be in each others company. They were sitting extremely close, just watching the fire together. Every now and again Severus would lean over and give her a quick kiss, making her blush. They sat there for awhile, Estelle beginning to fall asleep. She hadn't slept well these past few days so the comfort of the fire and warmth of another person beside her, her eyelids started to feel heavy. She closed her eyes and her head fell softly onto his shoulder, falling into the blackness of sleep. As she drifted off, she heard Severus gently whisper Merry Christmas, and then she fell into a deep sleep. 

When Estelle woke up, she had forgotten where she was. She glanced around the dark room and realized she had been moved into a bed inside Severus' personal quarters. Estelle blinked then remembered why she had just woken up from a pleasant sleep. She looked to her side and found Severus sleeping beside her though he was thrashing and looked to be wincing in pain. His face was pale and sleeked with sweat, and it was scrunched up in horror and guilt. He was wearing an all black night shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up from his many movements. Estelle had spotted his dark mark immediately and stared at it. It was faded but still clearly visible, even more so with how pale his arms were. She tore her gaze away from it when she heard Severus murmuring words in his sleep.

"No...mmph, Dar...Lord...no---spar---Estelle!"   
Severus jolted awake, sitting up. He was breathing hard and was sweating profusely. Estelle held her breath and tentatively reached over and held his hand. He flinched and ripped his hand out of her reach but realized who had grabbed him and sighed. 

"I--I'm, I--" he stuttered, his eyes heavy and his lips curved into a frown. His palms were pressed against his forehead and he was trying to control his breathing, hiding his face from view. 

Estelle reached out again and placed her trembling hands on his arm. He didn't flinch but he did tense up and remained not looking at her.   
"Severus." She whispered. He looked up slowly, blinking. His face was pale and sweaty. He had very dark circles under his eyes from exhaustion, his lips were quivering and paler than normal and his eyes were wild with fear, guilt, anger and confusion. 

"It's okay. You're safe; I'm safe." She whispered and leaned over to kiss his shoulder. 

He inhaled and exhaled then relaxed a fraction. He seemed to understand and realized he was okay and safe right now. 

"Sorry. This happens more than I wish to admit..." He admitted, whispering into the darkness of his room. Estelle leaned into him and grabbed his rough and slightly sweaty trembling hands. She didn't say anything more, knowing he just needed to calm down and fall asleep again.

The two leaned back down and faced each other on the bed. Estelle reached over and traced her finger along his face while he watched her. They didn't speak or do anything else, but rather they stayed like that until they fell asleep again. Severus didn't wake up again from a nightmare that night.


	11. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting last week! I've been super busy with my two jobs and had no time to update but I have some today. Hopefully next time I'll post on time, I'll try to make sure I do.  
> Thanks.

Estelle woke up the next morning temporarily confused as to where she was again. She was in a bed with dark looking blankets and sheets that were different from her own. She was in a dimly lit room with bookshelves, and a fireplace. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked around again, it taking awhile to finally dawn on her where she was. She was with Severus last night, they kissed, sat by the fire and she fell asleep and he woke up during the night from a nightmare...She remembered and jumped up from the bed. She stared at it, so many thoughts going through her head. She was most likely laying and sleeping in Severus' bed. 

This thought had not occurred to her last night and she was really only realizing it now, when she was more awake and aware. She blushed and ripped her eyes away from the bed and looked around a bit. She hadn't looked around properly during the middle of the night so she took the time now. She noticed there wasn't really any personal touches to the room like hers, there being no pictures or little things that belonged to him. His room was cold and dark and that was about it. 

She walked to the door and hesitantly walked out. Severus wasn't in the office area so she assumed he was at breakfast already, though she was confused as to why he didn't wake her up and tell her and why he went so early. She was in the middle of putting her hair up, her hands tangled in her hair. She completely froze when she heard another door open which she didn't notice in the bedroom. She turned, her eyes wide and her face hot. Severus was walking out, drying his wet black hair. He had no shirt on but he did have trousers. He glanced up, finding her just standing there with her arms up and her hands in her hair. They locked eyes for a minute, her face growing more red. It was quiet for a few seconds but then he looked smug and smirked, "Good morning." He raised one eyebrow, watching and waiting for her reaction.

"M-Morning," she choked out, her hair falling from her grip and falling back down her back and on top of her shoulders. She blinked, stared for a second longer and turned around quickly. She couldn't get the picture of his bare chest out of her thoughts. He was pale, and well built for someone who was nearing 40. It wasn't too muscular, though it was quite firm from the looks of it. She noticed a few scars that were small and on his sides, and of course she had noticed his neck scar. She had a very strong urge to reach out and feel his skin and mesmerize it with every stroke but remained turned away from her determinedly, her face hot. She felt dizzy. 

She hastily put her hair up although it was bit ruffled and not straight and perfect like it usually was. She couldn't find it in her to care at the moment, her thoughts occupied by something else entirely. When she turned around again, to go over to where her footwear was, Severus had already changed into his usual black robes and with his hair magically fully dried now. She shyly went over and slipped her feet into her slippers, realizing stupidly she was still in her Christmas pyjamas.

"I'm going to go get changed." She told him, not sure what else to say right now. She still wanted to reach out to him and put her hands on his skin but she ignored that thought, looking at anything besides him. 

She left before he could answer and she rushed to her own room. She got there and she fanned herself with her hands, surprised she had such a reaction by only seeing another persons bare chest. I mean come on, she was already 32, she should not be acting like a teenage girl going through puberty or something. She stopped the worthless effort and went to change into her outfit she had planned for the day, her face red as a tomato still. She changed in record time and gave herself a once over before she left in the mirror. She was wearing a green long sleeved dress which had different coloured ornaments scattered all over the dress, which magically changed colours every now and then, they even sparkled. She was a Christmas tree. She even had a little star on her head that was attached to her elastic which she used to tie up her hair. Her face was still a bit red and her hair was ruffled but she would have to deal with it later, since she was already headed for the Great Hall. 

She walked over, not minding the pointing and whispers of the few students who were here already, rather she smiled at their reactions happily. She proudly and surely walked to her seat and sat down at the High Table. Even some of the other professors were looking and smiling. Estelle thrived in the attention, loving how her outfits had effected people, especially one person.

Then, as if summoned by her thoughts, Severus came strolling in hastily. He was wearing all black, as per usually and not at all in the festive mood, and scowled the whole way over. Students were staring at him as well, which made him more stiff and tense. This was how it was almost everyday and it wouldn't change now just because it was Christmas.

Severus paused at his seat, finally looking at the others seated at the high table. He shook his head in defeat while finally sitting down. His right hand went to his temple and he turned his head ever so slightly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I thought the pyjamas were horrible, but this..." he sighed, now fully grinning at ridiculous she was, "this is a hundred times worse. It's completely horrendous, Estelle." He shook his head in disapproval, his tense and stiff posture relaxing a fraction in her company. She smiled cheerfully. 

"I think it's festive. Perfect for Christmas day." She laughed, showing off her dress by moving her arms in front of her up and down, all the while he rolled his eyes at her.  
"Perfect for the trash." He said under his breath, while he looked away from her overly festive and bright outfit. 

She playfully hit his arm and he teasingly held it as if he had used her full force and actually hurt him. He seemed to notice that he wasn't alone in the room and that there were actual students and other staff here so he straightened out and sat in his chair professionally. He still had a small ghost of a smile on his lips though, which she was glad about.

Without noticing, two others finally walked into the Great Hall. Elio and Neville, having a happy little conversation with each other. They walked side by side while passing the tables, having a heated conversation. Elio was smiling while Neville frowned and was scrunching his eyebrows, though he didn't actually look mad at all. He seemed the opposite. They then went to their seats and Estelle glanced over. Elio was seated beside her, still talking with Neville with his body positioned away from her and towards Neville. 

Estelle frowned, still incredibly mad at him but also upset since today was Christmas. Since she could remember they spent Christmas morning together with their festive pyjamas and hot chocolate while they opened the one present they got each other. It was like someone hexed her, that was how she was feeling about all of this. So it was hard for her that today, that happy and comforting tradition didn't happen and he didn't seem to mind at all. She guessed she was the only one who thought it was important, she thought glumly. 

She turned back to her plate, not really looking at it really since she was in deep gloomy thoughts, but suddenly a little wrapped box appeared on her plate in front of her. She was startled and jumped a little, hitting her head on the back of her chair. "Ow." She sheepishly whispered, her hand going up to her head. She then leaned closer to inspect it. It was a small silver wrapped box, quite stylish, and it was the size of her hand. There was a tag with a name on it and it read "To: My younger sister by half a minute From: Your older brother by half a minute." She peeked over to her left but Elio was still talking with Neville, though she could see he was holding his wand in his hand on his lap, his fingers tightly wrapped around it. She smiled, and grabbed the gift. She didn't open it now, rather she put it beside her plate so she could open it by herself later.

Minerva then got up and said a little speech and a Merry Christmas and then the feast appeared. Estelle ate happily, having small talk with Severus. She peeked once or twice at Elio though, surprised he actually got her something even though they were in a terrible fight.

She finished breakfast and was about to leave but she took out her own wand and swished it at Elio and her own little wrapped gift landed in front of him on the table. He was surprised and looked at her, blinking. 

She smiled, but hastily walked away because that was all she was going to do, nothing more. She happily skipped out of the Great Hall, rushing to her room so she could open her present. 

She arrived and went to her bedroom and sat comfortably on her bed. She grabbed the gift from her pocket and held it in her hands for a moment. She inspected it for a minute then proceeded to open it slowly. She ripped the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a little black box and she carefully opened it, finding a stunning silver necklace. It had a star and moon pendent, matching the chain which was also silver. She gasped, staring at it with wide eyes. She knew this necklace. It was the exact same one her mother had worn throughout her whole life and the one Estelle always asked about when she was small.

Her mother always told her it was the necklace she got from her true love. She always looked at it with sad and emotional eyes but she always had a small smile even when she seemed to be incredibly sad. Estelle asked her mother numerous times who gave it to her but she'd always say her true love and as she grew older, she realized it was her father. She assumed that because her mother never got remarried or dated anyone after the day her father died. She never even mentioned falling in love again. And their father had died when the two were only two weeks old so she had been alone all that time. Estelle thought she was buried with it though so how had Elio gotten it?

Estelle stared at it for awhile with tears welling up in her eyes before she noticed a little note tucked underneath it. She grabbed it and opened it up, finding Elio's tidy and neat handwriting appearing the moment she opened it. "Es - Before you start freaking out that I dug up our mothers grave, WHICH I DID NOT DO, this necklace is a replica that I specifically got made for you. Merry Christmas, love Elio." 

Estelle sort of laughed and sobbed out loud, her hand reaching up to her face and wiping a fallen tear. She dropped the note onto her bed and gently grabbed the necklace, and with the help of her wand she put it on around her neck. She stood up and went over to her mirror. She looked at her teary eyed face and looked down at the necklace. She gently held it, keeping her eyes focused on it. She looked like her mother which was surprising since she never once thought she did growing up and even now that she was an adult. Their mother had had light brown wavy hair and brown eyes while their father was the one who had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. But now looking at herself in the mirror, she could see she had her mothers smile and nose, and even though her hair colour was different and her eyes, she could see her mother right now while looking in the mirror. 

While looking at her wonderful Christmas present she burst out laughing. She had remembered what she had gotten Elio and almost felt embarrassed in comparison. Here he was, giving her a very sentimental and important present while she...she got him a clock. It was enchanted and was supposed to ring until you either woke up or used magic to turn it off, but it would only do so if the person got out of bed. She shook her head while laughing, her present seemed ridiculous now. She shrugged though, too late to get him something else. Besides it was important; he needed to start waking up on time. 

For the rest of the day, Estelle kept staring at her reflection with her necklace on. She loved her present very much, even if she was horribly mad at Elio right now. Eventually evening came along, extremely fast since Estelle was having so much fun during the day. Throughout the day she noticed people were starting to get ready for the ball. Elio had came back to their office but stayed in his room and Estelle didn't disturb him.

Around 6 o'clock, Estelle began to get ready, extremely excited for the ball as she had never been to one before. She couldn't wait for the decorations and everyone dressing up and the music as well as the food. 

The Great Hall was cleared of the four house tables and instead replaced with small circular ones with white cloths placed over the top of them. They had beautiful snowflakes magically stitched into them which looked like they were falling like real snow. The walls of the Great Hall were decorated with beautiful streamers that were white as snow and the enchanted ceiling was snowing, with balls of light lighting up the great hall all over. It was like a Winter Wonderland and it was absolutely breathtaking. Most of the students were already there with partners and talking and laughing together, many dancing as well. They were all dressed up in beautiful dress robes and sparkling dresses. Everyone seemed to be having fun and the party just started. Even the Headmistress McGonagall was dressed up in emerald dress robes and dancing happily with Professor Flitwick. 

Estelle strolled into the great hall with a wide and cheerful smile. Some of the students whispered in shock, surprised that Professor Beauregard actually looked normal for once and was surprised she wasn't in a crazy and unique outfit like she usually was. Tonight tough, she was wearing a long black sleeveless gown that reached the ground with silver stars of different sizes all over, while wearing silver heals and her new necklace. Her hair was up in a bun, silver glitter sprayed onto it while her usually straight bangs were swept to the side. She had light make up but she was glowing and beautiful. 

Estelle scanned the huge and packed hall and blushed when she finally found what she was looking for. On the other side of the hall, beside the staff table was Severus Snape. He was glaring at any student who dared get near and was scowling and crossing his arms. Parties and extravagant balls was not one of his most enjoyable things to partake in. Though he dressed for the occasion, Minerva not allowing him to come underdressed. He was still wearing all black but he was wearing all black dress robes with a black bow and shiny shoes. His hair was cleaner than usual but still wavy and his pale face seemed to stick out more than usual. He dreaded this whole thing completely.

Severus was in the middle of yelling at a sixth year student who accidently bumped into him, but stopped immediately when he had glanced up. Standing in front of him was Estelle and she was smiling with a huge smile on her face. 

He froze, the student escaping quickly when he finally noticed Professor Snape had stopped yelling. 

"Hello." Estelle breathed, the silence becoming unbearable.

Severus blinked, "Hello." 

"Well? How do I look?" She asked, becoming self conscious as he continued to stare at her while not saying anything.  
He took a minute to answer, Estelle trying very hard not to laugh out loud, "You-You look beautiful." He whispered, still staring. She finally laughed out loud, blushing fiercely. "Thank you."

"Everyone looks wonderful and the decorations as well." Estelle said, turning around to look back at everyone, taking it all in. This whole thing was amazing and she was enjoying every second of it.

As she turned, she spotted Elio walking in with Neville. They entered together, both laughing at something one of them said before entering the Great Hall. Neville was wearing simple pale green dress robes while Elio was wearing white and silver dress robes. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing glasses. He looked dashing and Estelle noticed many of the female students were blushing and pointing at him. Estelle frowned immediately because of their continued argument though her hand went to her necklace and she held on to the pendant. Severus noticed this and grabbed her wrist and dragged her off towards the entrance. As they walked, Estelle made eye contact with Elio from across the hall and she noticed he was glaring at her wrist, where Severus was currently holding it.

Outside the hall and onto the grounds, where students were coming and going with others to either hide with one another or get some fresh air, was chilly. It was Severus' turn to patrol the garden so he thought it would be better if Estelle got some fresh air. Even from out here, you could hear the music from the Great Hall.

"Thank you." Estelle whispered quietly, staring at his hand that was holding onto her wrist. He immediately let go when he noticed students who passed them were looking and whispering. 

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, though Severus would warn and disrupt any student who was not following the rules.

Soon the garden was almost empty and they hadn't caught any student for awhile. The music was still loud and pouring out of the Great Hall, the music though transitioning into a slower song. Estelle grinned and looked at Severus who was walking beside her looking bored and uninterested in parties and balls. 

He noticed her grinning and raised an eyebrow in question, "What?" He challenged, her grin widening while he began to frown.

She stopped in the middle of the deserted pathway, snow covered shrubbery blocking the view of the Great Hall and anyone looking out to find them. They were alone and the music was as loud as if they were inside. Severus realized why she was grinning and shook his head, backing away from her slightly. "No." he refused before she even asked. Estelle raised her eyebrows, and stepped closer. She gently and slowly grabbed one of his hands and entwined their fingers and place her other hand on his shoulder. He shook his head but didn't pull away from the contact. Estelle grabbed his frozen hand and placed it on her waist. She stared at him with a triumphant look, while Severus glared at her. "I hate dancing." He mumbled, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

They slow danced in the empty pathway surrounded by the plants and snow, the bright moon and stars shining up in the sky. The moment was very peaceful and Estelle couldn't tear her eyes away from Severus', all the while smiling and blushing. He rolled his eyes but pressed their bodies closer together, not caring anymore. Even though they were outside and it was winter, Estelle felt warm against him. She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes and they danced to the music together. Even though Severus grumbled and glared, Estelle knew he was enjoying himself. He would never admit it out loud but she knew. 

She smiled while they were pressed against each other and swaying with the music, thinking that this was the best Christmas she had ever had and she was glad she was here at this moment with him.


	12. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh so sorry for not posting in awhile! I have no excuses, I just didn't post...  
> Here's the next chapter now though and sorry for the long wait, enjoy!

The morning after Christmas, Estelle woke up smiling. The previous night was magical in every way of the word. All Estelle could think about was the way Severus's hand had rested on her waist and the way he was frowning in anger and embarrassment. It was a new sight to see. After having a secret dance with Severus, the two went back to the Great Hall to enjoy the rest of the night. Severus didn't dance anymore rather he stayed in the corners far away from the dance floor and tried to avoid any other living being. Estelle on the other hand went and danced with Professor Flitwick and some of the other Professors as well as a group of seventh years and sixth years who enjoyed her lessons. She danced and danced which was very fun from the normal everyday lessons and classes here at the castle. It was a nice change of pace and she loved the whole night.

The night ended wonderfully when Headmistress McGonagall gave a beautiful speech about the Battle of Hogwarts and gave respect and thanks of gratitude and honour to the Fallen Fifty and the people who helped. There were tears and smiles of gratefulness with a touch of a heavy atmosphere. Though the night ended smoothly and everyone left the winter wonderland of the Great Hall with satisfied and happy smiles, off to bed after the amazing night. 

Estelle woke up exhausted but happy. She got dressed as normal but before she left for breakfast she noticed a gift in her office area on the table that her and Elio shared. Turns out Estelle did receive a gift from Severus, realizing after reading the note that was attached to it. He must have gave it to her and placed it into her quarters when she had gone to bed, since he helped her go back to her room since she drank quite a bit of fire whiskey and butterbeer. She only had two small drinks but she was a light weight therefore she had needed Severus' help.

It was a somewhat big box and she opened it carefully. Inside was a sleek black telescope, her name engraved onto the side of it. She gasped, her astronomy geek side freaking out. This was the newest model and it was the one she desperately wanted since her old one was starting to wear down and not work as accurately. She smiled, picking it up and looking at it all over, examining it happily. This was a wonderful present and she was happy to have received it. There was also a little note attached of thanks from Severus, for the tea cup she got for him from Madam Puddifoot's from Hogsmeade.

After carefully looking at the telescope and testing out some of the features, Estelle decided to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today she was wearing a simple white turtle neck with a black skirt along with black leggings and to keep warm a floor length dark grey robe over top. She was also wearing her star and moon pendant given to her by her brother. Her hair was also up in her usual ponytail rather than her fancy bun from last night.

She happily went to her usual spot beside Severus, smiling cheerfully. Elio was already seated which was surprising, and he did not say a word or even glance at Estelle. Estelle was a bit hurt by this but tried to ignore it, not wanting anything to dampen her good mood. 

Estelle reached over slightly towards Severus, placing her hand on top of his knee gently. This surprised him, as he flinched, but other than that remained frozen and staring straight ahead. 

"Thank you, for the present." She whispered, her hand still on top of his knee ever so slightly. She did it on purpose, just a little bit, smirking at the fact she had this way over him. Although, she knew to respect his bubble and wouldn't go over the line, this gentle gesture was enough.

He relaxed a little at this but still was a big rigid. Estelle quickly removed her hand so Elio wouldn't suddenly look over and catch her touching him. 

"Would you like to come for tea tonight?" Severus quietly asked, that at first Estelle thought she imagined it. She turned towards him and found he was still staring out in front of him but he had slight flush over his pale and hard face. She grinned and nodded, scared she might be too loud and excited with her reply when her brother was right beside her.  
After breakfast, and a very long and tedious day of catching up on unfinished graded papers, Estelle quickly changed and practically ran to Severus' office. It was now after diner, which Estelle was too busy to attend and ate instead in her own office. 

For this evening, Estelle changed into something more comfy and relaxing, which could mean anything to her. She was now wearing simple No-Maj clothes, which were a black long sleeve shirt with grey tights, and the floor-length grey robe from earlier and comfy flats. Her hair was down this time. She knew she tended to change her outfits a lot but she loved to mix it up a lot since she was little, a mix between No-Maj and wizard clothing and couldn't focus on only one outfit for a day. That was simply no fun and boring.

She reached the dungeons quickly and walked into Severus' office, finding him immediately by his green fire with a book in his hands. He seemed to be quite relaxed for the first time in a long time.

He looked up when she arrived and stared at her with intense eyes that made her blush. He then used his wand and a pot of tea and two mugs appeared at the table in between the two chairs. One of them, Estelle noticed was the black tea cup with shooting stars she had given him for Christmas.

She sat down swiftly, feeling the warmth of the green fire immediately and feeling cozy and content in this moment with him.

"Miss me?" She joked, grabbing the other tea cup and taking a sip. She glanced over at him, he now wasn't holding the book anymore but rather was finding it more interesting to look at her. She blushed, from the bravery of her words and his intense gaze. 

He smirked while rolling his eyes, "Immensely. I was practically dying from missing you." he drawled, shaking his head while rolling his eyes. 

Estelle swiftly kicked him, not too hard, and laughed out loud. Severus also laughed out loud, more relaxed and normal than he was this morning during breakfast. 

"Well, I missed you." She said out loud, then froze. Did she just say that out loud? She picked up her tea cup suddenly, trying to ignore her confession, but she had picked it up too fast and spilled a bit onto her pants. By this point, her face was as red as a tomato. She dared not look up and see Severus' reaction but after a few seconds of nothing happening, she slowly looked up.

Severus was staring at her with mild shock but soon regained his composure when he noticed she had looked up. He turned away, looking at the fire, but she could see his face was a bit flushed even with the green reflection of the fire dancing around the dark room and his face.

The awkward silence didn't last though, as Estelle scrambled to find anything to take about other than the embarrassing confession. "What was your life during Hogwarts like?" she randomly asked, trying to find something to talk about.

After a few seconds, Severus turned back to look at her though he had a strange expression on his face. He looked mad but bored at the same time, shaking his head when he answered her question, "Complete and utter joy." He rolled his eyes, "let's just say I wasn't the most well-liked person around." 

Estelle frowned slightly, waiting for him to continue.

"I mostly remained to myself, though I did have one friend, Lily---" He stopped, making a quick glance at Estelle, but continued on as if he didn't pause. "I spent most of my time alone and studying the dark arts and potions I suppose, not the most fascinating story of my time here." He sat straighter in his seat, uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about how sad and boring his life was so he asked the same question to her and she smiled gently.

"My time at Ilvermorny was magical, for a lack of better words. I didn't know I was a witch until I had received my letter with Elio. My parents were both No-Maj's, er, Muggles." She awkwardly laughed, not sure how he would react to her having both non-magical parents, but he seemed to not care or be surprised and intently listened. He actually found her school, which wasn't here at Hogwarts, to be quite fascinating.

Estelle continued, "We didn't have a sorting hat, rather we had to stand in the middle of this room in front of four status, each representing different houses. It was rare but I was chosen by two, Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie, I ended up choosing Horned Serpent which Elio had been picked by." She explained, forgetting that Hogwarts and Ilvermorny were different.   
Severus raised his eyebrows in interest, "You chose your house?"

"Yes, I was allowed to choose in the case that two houses picked me. I also got my wand after, which was very strange in the beginning." She held out her wand in her hands, staring at it fondly and remembering all those years ago of being presented with it. "You see, my mother knew Elio and I were magical the day we were born and talked about us attending Illvermorny since I could remember," Estelle continued her story with a small smile and her heart clenched. "I could not wait to start learning more about who I was." 

Estelle twirled her wand in her hands as she continued her story of her life, "My mothers mom was a witch too but had passed away before we were born so she told us stories and made sure we knew our history and heritage. She was an astronomy teacher so she also taught us about the stars and planets while growing up. No-Maj and wizard astronomy are two very different things but both are very fascinating to learn about still."

She looked up, finding Severus listening intently. She rarely spoke of her mother with anyone so she continued, finding it very easy to talk to him while he listened so carefully.  
"My mom and dad met very young both studying astronomy together. They got married and then had us very quickly. Though, our dad passed away when Elio and I were only two weeks old from a family illness, which fortunately did not pass onto Elio and I. My mother was alone with no other family and it was hard for her to take care of two infants but she managed. She never complained. She seemed to be happy even." Estelle was whispering now, wanting Severus to hear the rest of it so she continued slowly." She passed away during our very first year at Illvermorny during Christmas holidays. She had been alone. It was her first time being alone for so long since our father died so she...she--" Estelle didn't finish. She closed her eyes, remembering what happened so many years ago, the emotions coming back to her in waves. When she closed her eyes she could still remember her mothers funeral and the ghost of the smile that was on her face while she was dead. She had left a note for both her and Elio. It had been a note of apology, telling them she was sorry she was leaving but she was going to be with her true love again and that she would miss them terribly but she was lonely. She was tired and she just wanted to be with her true love again. 

Estelle blinked and turned away, wiping a stray tear. She must look ridiculous, suddenly crying about something that had happened so long ago. "Sorry..." She whispered, embarrassed. Severus reached over and gripped her hand tightly, shaking his head, "Don't be. You should not have gone through something like that so young, both you and your brother." Though when he mentioned Elio, he seemed to frown a little. He was also a little tense and awkward, not sure how to deal with situations like these. Anyone crying in front of him made him extremely uncomfortable. 

Estelle smiled and regained her composure, "Now that I'm done being all sad; that tea cup looks good in here with all your dark and moody things." she joked, lifting the mood.   
Severus awkwardly shifted in his seat but soon relaxed when the mood got lighter, he was not used to things like this at all like giving gifts and feeling sympathy for others. For practically his whole life he had kept his emotions inside and put up walls in order to survive but now that the danger is gone and he is alive, it was proving difficult to be normal again. He didn't even remember how to be until Estelle showed up and he wanted to actually try. Though as they grew closer, Severus was struggling more and more with how bright and different Estelle was from him...it was an odd and scary feeling, feelings Severus typically rarely felt.

"The more dark and moody, the better." He finally managed to say, lifting up the black star tea cup and sipping from it with a playful smirk on his face, though his eyes were dark and wary.


	13. Not Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! It's almost been a month since I updated! Ahhhh I feel so bad but I've been so busy with work and my life and I had to get a new laptop and stuff. Sorry again. To make up for it though, I made this chapter a bit longer and I'll probably be posting another update tomorrow to make up or it.  
> Please enjoy and comment!

Estelle and Severus were meeting more often, mostly during the evenings. It was becoming their routine to meet at Severus' quarters and enjoy some tea together and talk, especially more so after the Christmas ball. It was now the middle of January. Over the last few times, they talked about many different things. Severus's parents and how his father was a horrible man and how he pitied his mother, about his time as a spy and his part in the war, his childhood, his childhood friend Lily. Though, they didn't talk much about his past actions in great detail and she was fine with that. They also talked about Estelle's time at Ilvermorny, her research of the planets and stars with Elio over the last several years, her non existing romance which made her blush, and then her mother and father again, who were No-Maj's. 

Through these talks, the two got closer together. Winter holidays were now over and it had been a couple of weeks since lessons had began again. It was also the longest Elio and Estelle hadn't talked before. She wasn't totally upset though because he seemed to be doing just fine without her, since he was always with Neville Longbottom. She was also with Severus all the time but he didn't particularly know that and it was best he didn't. 

Still, her heart hurt a bit when she realized that they were spending less time together and changing without one another. She had spent practically her whole life with him, everyday. So not talking and not seeing him for days is new and strange. She felt like she was missing a piece of herself and half of her was upset and empty but the other half was okay with it, almost excited to see what her life would be like without him there 24/7. 

Now that she wasn't with him everyday though, she spent most of her time with Severus. Which was starting to annoy him since she kept appearing and hanging out, mostly doing nothing. "Must you keep coming everyday?" or "Don't you have any other friends?" he would repeatedly ask whenever she showed up but still would smile and relax in her company. She would sit and say nothing while Severus worked, graded papers and simply read and drank tea. Since she only taught every second day, she had plenty of free time which Severus realized due to the fact she spent that free time with him.

It was beginning to be too much so one day, now being well into February, while he was working on his next lesson notes, and she was just sitting at one of the desk and sighing, he shot up and raised his voice, "Estelle! Please just go speak to your brother before we both die of annoyance." He pinched the bridge of his nose, tired. She had been sighing all day, not really talking. 

Estelle frowned, surprised at the sudden raising of voices, "Why should I speak with him? He's the one who started it." She said childishly, blushing at how pathetic she sounded. She even had crossed her arms, looking ridiculous as well to make the whole situation better.

Severus rolled his eyes, scoffing, "You're acting like a child. Who knew such a brilliant witch as you could behave in such a manner and is afraid to talk with her own brother." He stared at her with a challenge in his voice, waiting for what she would do next.

Estelle was speechless and a bit hurt at the truth. She stood up to quickly though, the chair she was sitting on making a loud screeching noise against the ground. "I'm not scared." She lamely said, huffing in anger. She was acting even more like a child but she didn't care right now, she was just mad. And if that meant behaving like a child, so be it. She didn't care.

"Oh, is that right?" He challenged again, though he had humour in his eyes, as if he was having fun insulting her. "Because to me, you're scared and doing nothing about it. Coming here everyday, sighing and waiting for something to happen. If you want something to happen so badly, go and do it." he finished, staring at her with hard but determined eyes. He was sitting at his desk in a relaxed manner, as if this was a normal conversation rather than a heated argument. 

Estelle clenched her jaw, her face feeling flushed and she stormed out of his office. She was not afraid to talk with her brother! Why should she be? He was the one who should be going to find her and talking to her, and apologising. Though, by this point she honestly didn't remember the main argument other than that he thought that Severus was not good company to be around and that she should stay away from him. Guess she remembered...

Estelle at first pointlessly stormed around the corridors, trying to calm down. She wasn't mad at Severus, well a bit, she was more mad at herself now. Severus had helped her, even if it was not the best way, and made her realize that this pointless fight with her brother must be fixed now or else she'd go insane. 

So she went to find him. It took awhile since she found out that he wasn't in their office or his room or in the library or astronomy tower. Where was he? Then after what seemed obvious, she went to the herbology greenhouse. Elio had been spending a lot of time with Neville these past few months so it made sense he was there now.

She knew he would be there since it was a lesson before lunch and Neville usually had this period as a free one so Elio would most likely go there to hang out with him. When she finally reached the greenhouse she had been right. Of course Elio was here right now with Neville, the two had grown close and became friends over the several months they had been here. Estelle was happy for Elio that he was able to make friends thag wasnt her although the fact he spent all his time with him now rather than her made her feel a little hurt. She shook her head at herself though, sensing that was how he felt about her and Severus, although a bit more extreme.

Estelle knocked gently on the doorframe and walked in, the two looking startled to find her walking in of all people. She swiftly made her way over to them not saying a word, just watching their reactions. Neville's round face heated up and he began fumbling with his wand in a nervoud way. His eyes darted from Elio to Estelle's cautiously, unsure what to say during this moment. Elio on the other hand was not even looking at Estelle anymore and was smiling warmly at Neville as if no one had interrupted them. He was indifferent, his legs crossed and his back relaxed. although Estelle was his twin sister and knew him better than anyone else and could tell he was tense, his nose was scrucnhed up a bit and he had a forced relaxed smile. This was not fooling Estelle.

"Good a-afternoon, Estelle." Neville squeaked out finally after Estelle managed to stop and stand infront of the two. His wand fell out of his grasp and dropped onto his desk full of parchment with many different things on them and a few tiny plants. 

"Afternoon, Neville. Elio." Estelle sweetly said, now crossing her arms. The air in the room grew more tense and awkward and Neville didn't know what else to say or do. He stared at Elio with pleading eyes, trying to signal that he wanted this moment to end and be resolved quickly.

Elio was being stubborn and simply ignored his sisters presence all together and he didnt care if he was acting like a child. He flicked his wand effortlessly and a pot of tea appeared alongside a cup. He poured himself some, took a sip and sighed happily. "I love drinking tea now, ever since we moved here I cannot get enough of it." 

Estelle's jaw was clenched and she was growing more annoyed. She almost forgot the reason she was here and was about to storm out of the room but no, she had to fix this or else it would be worse in the future and she didn't want to lose her only fmaily. Not over soemthing like this.

"Elio, we need to talk." She spoke carefully, trying not to lose her temper. 

"Nev, dear, did you hear anything?" Elio spoke, taking another sip of his tea while crossing his legs. Neville stared wide eyed at Elio in fear and amazement at how he was acting. 

Estelle couldn't take this anymore and whipped out her wand and made a motion in the air, the next second Elio was facing her in his chair and the movement was so fast his tea fell out of his grip. Neville reacted quickly and saved it the last second with his own wand and magic. 

Elio glared at Estelle, finally looking at her since she walked in a few minutes ago, "That was rude." He frowned, shaking his head. His black hair josteled a bit and a tiny bit fell in front of his eyes but he brushed it back, now gelling it back nowadays rather than keeping it in his usual mess on top of his head. 

"That was rude? Says the person who was just acting like a child and not ackowledging that I was here." She rolled her eyes, her fists clenched in frustration and annoyance. She was trying to keep calm but Elio knew how to get on her nerves and push her buttons, as the No-Maj's say. 

Elio shrugged his shoulders, trying to face back to Neville, who at this point was feeling incredibly awwkard that he was still here in the middle of this. Estelle hled her wand in her hand firmly and wouldnt allow him to move. Elio finally stared right at her eyes that matched his own, a bright blue that was glowing with annoyance and frustration. 

"Let go." He sternly said, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth twitching. He would not explode here he thought determindly. 

"No." Estelle said back, not giving up as well. The two had an intense staring contest until finally Elio sighed and rolled his eyes, his head falling back in his chair. 

"Fine, what, Estelle, what do you want to talk about?" He grumbled, fed up, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Estelle internally smiled that she won, knwoing he was never patient enough to be stubborn for long. "You know what, Elio." She said, giving him a knowing look which he tried to ignore but failed. His face hardened and his eyes seemed to darken, and he monotonely spoke outloud, "I don't have anything further to say." 

Estelle rolled her eyes and alughed outloud at his remark, "Nothing further to say? Elio, that must be the biggest lie you've ever told. You're dying to say everything that's on your mind right now but you're just too big of a baby dragon to say it." She challenged, trying to make him speak. While the two siblings were argunig, Neville was sitting at his desk, fumbling aimlessly with the papers on his desk and he tried to ignore the two but it was proving difficult as the two were standing right in front of him. Oh how he wished he was able to Apparate in Hogwarts right now...

This provoked him and his hardened face changed into a scrambled mess of hurt, annoyance and rage. "Fine, Estelle, you're right. I am dying to tell you what I'm thinking but I don't think your fragile heart can take it!" His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white. 

"I'm fairly certain I can handle it Elio, I just don't think you can!" Estelle quipped back, finally getting something now from Elio.

He stood up, pointing a finger at her chest, his face contorted into an angry and hurt face, "You don't know anything Estelle that is why I am so angry and concerned for you! Do you have any idea who you are spending your time with everyday? Do you?" He jabbed his finger in the air at her, still blurting out things on his mind, "I was ignoring it because I was upset but now I need you to understand before this goes any further." He stated, trying to calm himself down, not wanting this to become anymore heated than it already was.

Estelle though was growing more and more upset, frustrated. "Do you even understand anything yourself Elio? Why are you so obsessed by the fact that I spend so much time with Severus, he has done nothing to you, nothing at all." Estelle shook her head at the fact that her brother was acting like this over something so insignificant. 

Her remark just made Elio more angry, his nose crunching up and his eyebrows furrowing together, "He has done many things Estelle, many horrible and evil things. So what if he hasn't done them to me, he has done them to so many other people including people I love." He flinched, apparently saying something he did not mean to say. His anger dialled down, though he was still upset, but now he looked guilty of letting slip a secret he had been keeping from his twin sister for awhile.

Estelle paused, unsure why her brother suddenly lost his steam. Although it dawned on her as she glanced at a red faced Neville Longbottom and a hesitant Elio. It clicked then. Elio was so upset with Estelle and Severus because the way he had treated Neville when he was a student. Over the course of the last several months, Severus had told her reluctantly his behaviour towards students when he taught here as well as a few stories while he was a spy, although not in great detail. Things were starting to finally make sense, though it still didn't change anything. 

"So that's it then, you can't forgive him because of Neville?" Estelle said outlaid before she could stop. She did not mean for that to come out like that and she immediately regretted it when Neville's round face dropped a bit and Elio's picked up in more anger.

"Do you not hear yourself Estelle? How could anyone ever like such a cruel and despicable man? His behaviour to his students is not tolerated even if the world seems to regard him as some kind of hero now for his small actions in the Battle." Elio was seething, in a defensive and protective stance in front of Neville as if he was keeping away Estelle's remarks away from him.

Estelle remained silent, unsure what to say. She peeked to Neville with regretful eyes, "I'm sorry Neville, I did not mean to hurt your feelings." She quietly and tentatively said.

He flushed and shook his head, "It's alright, Estelle." He whispered, his eyes darting to Elio now and then to see what would happen next.

The room was silent and the three figures in the room didn't know what else to say. Neville desparetly wished he could be anywhere but here, Elio still had plenty he wanted to say and Estelle wanted to collect her thoughts and try again. Before they could speak though, the bell signalling lunch rung and the tension broke, a tiny fraction. 

Estelle was the first to speak, "We'll talk again later since this isn't finished. I should go now though. Have a good day." She sounded formal and awkward but she just wanted to get out of this tiny office and get some fresh air. She swiftly turned around without hearing their replies and practically ran out of Neville's office. She kept running, even while students yelled and jumped out of her way on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. She didn't know where she was headed until she reached her destination. She had ran to astronomy tower. She inhaled and started walking quickly up the stairs, desperate for fresh air. After several minutes she reached the top and strolled to the ledge and took a huge gulp of air.

She did this a few times and finally calmed down. She sighed, not really sure what happened or if anything even changed. Well she knew more about how Elio felt that was obvious although now this just meant the future was still going to be rocky between her, Elio and Severus and she wasn't sure if that was good for her health. 

She sighed again, thinking over the past hour with her brother. She realized they didn't really say much rather just annoyed each other further, and she dreaded the next time they would have their next discussion since she knew it was inevitable and they had to work it out. She had too. She couldn't lose her only family member and she couldn't lose Severus. Both were very important to her and she wouldn't or couldn't lose them. Not like her mother, where she couldn't do anything. This time she would try anything to keep them in her lives and make them see things clearly. 

As she was in her own little world and having deep thoughts, suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the spiral stone stairs. She assumed it was Elio and she rolled her eyes, "I said we would finish later, I can't think right now." She clenched her jaw in irritation and turned around but was surprised to not find her brother there but instead Severus. 

He swiftly came over, his black robes flowing in the wind as he briskly walked over, his face smoothed over in slight irritation but amusement. "Can't think? That's clear since someone, a professor of this establishment, forgot about lunch. A common activity people go to at a certain time to do what we call eat." His tone was dripping in sarcasm and he had a faint smile on his lips. He made it over to where Estelle was standing, though his body was tense and he would not look over the ledge at all, instead his body was positioned away. He kept his face blank, years of experience, but after staring at him since she arrived here she knew he was putting on a mask. His onyx eyes showed what he truly felt. At first she was confused why such a place would make him so uncomfortable but then she remembered vaguely a newspaper she read about him before her time here and realized this was the place where the great Albus Dumbledore was killed. By Severus himself. It must be incredibly difficult to be here again.

She tried to laugh at his sarcastic tone but instead it came out as a weak attempt and she grimaced at herself. She reached out and gripped his arm, staring directly at his cool eyes. "You don't have to be up here you know, we can go to your office." She quietly said, realizing how difficult it must be for him. He rolled his eyes, though there was still a trace of something behind them, "I am not such a child that being here would be hard." He scoffed. 

There was a long silence and Estelle was unsure what to say. He stared back, watching her and studying her face. The moment was was short but in Estelle's mind it felt like eternity and did not want it to stop, finding herself being lost in his black and endless eyes. He shook his head, his hair that was behind his face falling away and making a curtain around his pale face. "You must be hungry after all that not thinking." he smirked. He stalked away from her so fast, Estelle had to run to catch up with him. 

She found herself smiling, "Starving." She replied, walking alongside him down the stairs. She watched him the whole way down, her heart beating faster and it wasn't because of how fast they were walking. No it was because of him. He turned back when he felt her staring at him and gave her a questioning look, "What is it?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in question and a bit of irritation.

Estelle smiled, "Nothing." She giggled and kept walking alongside him towards the Great Hall, feeling a bit better than earlier.


	14. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh I am so sorry, AGAIN! I said I would post last time but of course I didn't...so sorry! Well here it is now and that's what matters. Hope you like this chapter because I kind of do. I'm not sure if its too early but I felt it was time!   
> Thank you. Please comment and leave kudos, it keeps me motivated!

A few days passed after Estelle and Elio's heated conversation, which they didn't resolve yet. Estelle was having trouble sleeping, her mind all over the place and feeling terrible about everything with her brother. She didn't approach him first since she did it last and she wanted to collect her thoughts still as well as give him some time to calm down himself. 

Her mind wasn't't completely filled up with her brother, the other half was concentrated on Severus. When she wasn't worrying about Elio, she was worrying and trying to figure out Severus. Since the interaction with her and Elio in Neville's office, Estelle was realizing that Severus had become a very important person to her in her life and her life was fully entwined with his. She knew that she could not be without his constant presence, his dark and knowing eyes, his gentle yet rough hands and everything else.

Over the last months being here at Hogwarts, her life has changed and Severus was a huge part of it even if many did not wish for this to happen. This troubled her, realizing that not just her brother Elio that many were surprised and were reluctant for her to get close to Severus. Many professors gave cautious looks whenever Estelle was near him, filled with worry and speculation. Estelle noticed every single time these piercing looks yet Severus seemed to have no clue or he just simply ignored them. She wasn't sure. Then there were the students. Always whispering, yet never in the presence of Severus, too afraid of getting caught. Estelle had only heard the soft whispers of the topic of her and Severus on a few occasions so it didn't bug her. 

Estelle had been so deep in thought, she didn't realize where she was for a second. She blinked, collecting her thoughts. She chuckled out loud when she realized where she was. She had walked straight to the dungeons and was standing in front of Severus' office. She shrugged, deciding to go in since she was here already. Once she walked in, the green flames of his fire illuminated the dark and gloomy office and it was a bit warmer in here than the halls. Although not that much warmer; she still had goosebumps on her arms. 

She immediately spotted Severus when she walked in. He was sitting at his desk, furiously scribbling something on parchment with a black quill. He was so deep in concentration he had not noticed Estelle walk in, conjure a chair and sat down in front of his desk. 

Estelle sat there for several minutes, watching him. He was so absorbed and focused, she couldn't tear her eyes away. His hair that usually curtained his face, was brushed behind his ears. Estelle had a strong urge to reach over and touch his hair. She smiled at the thought of even putting it up like she did with her own hair. She then watched his eyes, which darted across the parchment as he worked. She found herself lost in them, almost like they were endless pits and she was falling down them. She jumped a bit in surprise when after a minute or two, the endless darkness of his eyes were suddenly staring into her bright blue of hers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice rough and demanding sounding from years of being of experience. 

She smiled, "I found myself here and wanted to see you." her cheeks heated up at her own words, though she remained smiling. He rolled his eyes, though the features on his face seemed to warm up. 

"You couldn't go find yourself with your brother right now?" He questioned, his way of asking if she did go and speak with her brother like she said just a few days ago. He didn't want to outright ask so he instead responded that way. 

"Not right now, but we did have....a discussion a few days ago." She told him, her nose scrunching up from just thinking back to what had happened. She sighed, still upset over it. Severus noticed her nose scrunch up and the way she seemed reluctant to answer.

"Another squabble?" He smirked, finding it somewhat amusing that the two were fighting since Estelle was such a cheery person. He could not imagine her get so angry. 

She folded her arms, "Yes. We don't really see eye to eye right now. It's hard to change Elio's mind once he has his mind up about someon--something." She tried to change her wording last minute but Severus being Severus noticed but didn't say anything. He instead stood up and walked over to the couches near his fireplace. He then conjured up some tea with his wand, his black cup appearing with it which made her smile. Estelle got up as well and walked over. 

She relaxed into the comfortable couch, her head resting against it with her eyes closed. For the past several days she was unable to sleep properly so she was enjoying this moment where she felt utterly relaxed. Just seconds after she closed her eyes, she kicked off her shoes and placed her feet onto Severus' lap. She peeked one of her eyes open to see his reaction, but his face was indifferent. If she hadn't watched him for so long though, she would have missed it when his lip twitched. She saw it though and smiler herself. 

Suddenly though, after placing his cup onto the end table, she found his rough hands on her ankles. His hands were rough, yet gentle. They were calloused from years of potion making and wielding his wand, yet somehow in an odd way there were soft and warm at the same time. Estelle relaxed further into the couch as he began making motions with his fingers on her skin. Unable to stop herself, she sighed outlaid, well more like moaned. She blushed and kept her eyes closed from further embarrassment. Severus's hand started slowly but surely going up along her leg. 

At the same time as his hands trailed upwards , he was also messaging her skin. He pressed his fingers and palm into her skin, making sure to message it thoroughly. Suddenly he had pulled one of her legs and she went sliding further down the chair, his hands now holding the back of her left knee and the other going up her thigh. She giggled, nearly falling off the chair. She then grabbed his arm and pulled herself up and got up and sat onto his lap, her hands now holding his shoulders while his head was near her neck. He leaned in and started to leave trails of kisses on her collarbones, neck and jawline. She sighed a gust of air of pleasure, leaning her head back as he continued and so could reach her neck better.

While he did this, his hands trailed further and were now on her hips, pulling up her dress along the way. Her skin prickled with goosebumps but not from the cold of his dungeon office.

He licked her neck and blew air onto it, making her moan. He leaned in again, leaving kisses behind again but this time he was smiling which she could feel on her skin.

Smoothly and swiftly, Severus stood up. Estelle jumped lightly and wrapped her legs around his waist while he held her up and began to walk over to his personal quarters. In a matter of seconds they were at his bed and Severus gently placed her down, Estelle falling back and laying down. Severus looked at her but then hesitated. He stared at her with uncertain eyes and concern, frowning slightly.

"Is this alright?" He whispered, raw with emotion and lust, which made another wave of goosebumps overcome her. He was also searching her eyes for something, anything to tell him this was not okay. He was unsure himself but did not want to worry her so he whispered gently, making sure.

She stared at him for a minute, sat up and looked at him while she smiled and nodded her head, "I'm okay." she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips onto his as if to confirm that she wanted this to happen. 

He grabbed her ponytail and removed her elastic, letting her long hair fall down. After they parted, he stared at her and smiled a genuine smile. It was as if years of frowning and bitter feelings suddenly broke and was washed over with warmth and happiness, something he had not felt in many years. 

"You're so beautiful," he said while gently stroking her cheek with a feather light touch. It was if he was afraid to touch her pr hurt her. 

Her cheeks went pink, as well as her ears, and smiled. He then leaned in again, pushing her gently back onto the bed. He was now on top of her, his right hand holding her face ever so gently and other held firmly on her waist. Her right hand was entwined in his hair and the other was grasping onto his back. After a few more minutes of kissing, he sat up and took off his clothing. Estelle stared, enjoying the view. She placed both of her hands onto his chest and traced them all over as much as she could. His breathing was rough, watching her with intense eyes but still guarded eyes. 

They made eye contact as her hands went up ever so slowly. He held his breath when he felt her finger tips touch his scar around his neck. She paused, making sure that he was okay with this and when he nodded and didn't push her away, she went up more and traced the scar and bumps. They were rough and different sizes. Suddenly she found herself leaning over and leaving gentle kisses over top of them, while he leaned his head back. While she did this, Severus unzipped the back of her dress. She stood up off of the bed and slipped out of her dress, watching Severus while he stared at her and the dress fell onto the ground with a small and soft thud. Severus reached over and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. He placed his lips onto her stomach and started to kiss every part of her. She held onto his head and groaned out loud, nonthinking anymore. Her head was completely filled with Severus's touch and nothing else. 

He picked her up and placed her back laying down on the bed and they found themselves locking lips again. It got more intense and passionate, becoming incredibly hot and burning. It was as if the world went blank and all Estelle could feel was pleasure and burning and the feel of Severus's rough hands trailing all over her body. After every touch and stroke, Estelle's skin went ablaze and it felt new and intense, and pleasurable. She found herself gasping and gulping for air because it was so hot and it felt so good. Who knew this would feel like this? She had been missing out these last 32 years. 

Every contact and touch by Severus sent shivers and moans through Estelle's entire body, never knowing that she could experience something like this ever in her whole life. But was this love? They hadn't said 'I love you' or even talked about their feelings before this. But was that really necessary? Without words she knew how she felt and how he felt so did they have to really say it out loud? Estelle wasn't sure but she was sure that this felt so incredible. She found herself saying Severus's name, breathing hard. She wanted to touch every part of him but it seemed it wasn't enough. She wanted more. Every single piece of him. She yearned for it. She was glad that Severus must have felt the same because he was also trying to touch every part of her and also calling her name as if he depended on it. Her mind went blank and before she had completely lost herself, she remembered the feeling of being in his arms that night and feeling she was finally home.


	15. Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! And on the same day as the last one? Shocking.  
> Anyways, I was pretty motivated to write today so I decided, what the heck, I'll post two parts today.  
> Please enjoy!

The next morning, Estelle woke up with her cheeks aflame. She slowly and quietly sat upright in the bed she was currently laying in, holding up the blanket against her body. She noticed her hair was ruffled and not the usual sleek and straight hair it usually was, also that her lips felt a bit swollen. Her hand shot up to her face, feeling her lips and tracing her jawline, shivering from the memory that happened hours ago.

Estelle turned and stepped onto the ground, goosebumps prickling up from the sudden coldness of the ground. She froze when she looked back at Severus who was still sleeping, he grumbled and shifted but then seemed to go back to sleep. This was the first time in a very long time he had not woken up in the middle of night with nightmares. Estelle grabbed her wand from the nightstand table and put on something to keep her warm when she knew he was still sleeping. She put on her previous dress, which was slightly wrinkled but she straightened it out with her wand, and looked at one of the mirrors he had in his room. Well only mirror and it was extremely tiny.

She examined her face in the mirror, looking at her relaxed yet flushed face. Her lips were indeed a bit swollen but other than that not too bad. Her bangs were ruffled and messy but she fixed that right away. Then she glanced down further down her body, inspecting herself in a way. She quietly giggled, noticing a few marks on her neck and collarbone. She touched them gently with the tips of her fingers, her ears and neck now flushing. She couldn't help smiling a toothy smile. 

After inspecting a bit more which didn't last long, she fixed her hair and put it up in her usual ponytail. She tiptoed out of the room, watching Severus carefully as to not wake him up. She closed the door gently then went over to the fireplace and slipped on her shoes. She would have Accio'd them but she most likely would have dropped them or something to disturb Severus. 

She stood there dumbly for a few seconds but then decided breakfast would be good. She flicked her wand and a tray of food appeared quickly, and Estelle floated it to the table. She arranged it and made sure nothing was spilled and all over the place. 

While she was doing this she heard a bang and then shuffling of feet. She turned towards the bedroom door and locked eyes with Severus when he opened the door. He was shirtless, only wearing black trousers. His hair was ruffled and showed he had been sleeping for awhile. He had a frantic look in his eyes and relaxed almost immediately upon finding Estelle standing there. He sighed a very loud sigh of relief but flushed when he realized he had done so and ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

Estelle grinned, waiting for him, "Oh, er, I thought you left..." he coughed, not looking at her now realizing he had overreacted and it was only a dream that she had left. 

Estelle swiftly went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed up for a second but then relaxed, placing his own big hands on her waist. He breathed in, then exhaled. He kissed the side of her head then separated, while yawning.

"I'm starving." He declared, while walking over to the tray of food he spotted. 

Estelle walked over to a seat and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast and some jam. When Severus sat down in the chair beside her, she automatically put her feet on his knees again, giggling. He smirked, placing one hand on her feet and gently stroking it while he ate a piece of toast as well.

They stayed like that for most of the morning, with Estelle giggling as Severus caressed her. After eating the two just lazed around together, not needing anything else to just enjoy each others company. She was glad it was a Saturday since Severus didn't have to go to a lesson and be apart. Severus at one point got dressed, much to Estelle's sadness, and then the two had to get up for lunch. Estelle also changed, now changing into a simple black turtleneck dress and green tights to have some colour.

After changing, the two walked together to the Great Hall, taking their time. When they arrived at the entrance, Estelle reached over and grabbed his hand. He flinched but then squeezed her hand gently. They both took a breath and walked in together, though they didn't remain holding hands. Estelle frowned slightly at this inability to be open about him but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. They walked up to the professors table normally, not drawing any attention to themselves. Estelle was smiling the whole way, many students stared at her questionably. They wondered if she knew who she was walking with at that moment and wondered why she would look so happy for. 

Then Elio walked in while the two had just sat down, holding Neville's hand. Elio was grinning like mad, his head raised high and laughing while Neville's whole round face started to glow red like the remembrawl he had gotten years ago during his first year here at Hogwarts. He tried to avoid everyone's stares while Elio was basking in it. When the pair reached the high table, Estelle couldn't help but stare at their hands that were together. She blinked, things suddenly clicking even further than they did after their conversation a few days ago.

So this is what he meant when he said he had people he loved who he wanted to protect. Not just because Neville was his friend but Neville was his lover. After things suddenly becoming clear, Estelle couldn't help but smile at her brother and Neville, truly happy for them. She put aside her negative feelings about the whole Severus situation for a second and let her brother have his moment. Elio caught Estelle smiling and hesitantly smiled back, his smile growing wider when he realized and knew his sister was happy for him. He knew they were fighting right now but right now, this moment, meant so much to him. 

"Afternoon, sis." Elio beamed, as he grabbed food. Students in the Great Hall were still whispering and pointing at the professors table, all curious and surprised at what they had just seen. They ignored it thought, acting as if nothing was wrong or out of place. Elio was wearing a light green turtleneck with a cream coloured wool sweater over top with grey trousers. His hair was messy as usually and he was wearing his glasses. He looked extremely happy even if he was the topic of the castle as this moment.

Estelle smiled back at him, "Good afternoon Eli; Neville." She glanced at Neville beside him, his face still red from the moment he walked into the Great Hall holding Elio Beauregard's hand. But he managed to squeak out a good afternoon, not looking whatsoever at the students' stares and points. 

She laughed, going back to eating. She felt incredibly happy for her brother, as well as Neville. When she had glanced at them while she ate and after they arrived, they had such love in their eyes it was overwhelming. They looked truly happy to finally be open rather than hidden away for so long. This made Estelle happy since as long as she could remember, Elio was either with her or alone. 

After finishing, Estelle decided she needed some fresh air so she went to the astronomy tower. Severus had some potions to brew, for one of his upcoming lessons, so they parted for now. She arrived, breathing in the chilly but fresh air as she usually did. 

She looked out at the view and sighed a sigh. She closed her eyes, humming while she did so. She was feeling quite peaceful and happy for the first time in awhile and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because Elio and how he was able to share something he loved like that in the open. As this dawned on her though, her heart tinged in jealously. She knew if she ever did something like that with Severus, it would be far worse than just silly whispers and curiosity. Suddenly, her thoughts getting distracted, she felt something ruffle in one of her pockets in her dress and glanced down. She reached in and a little note was in there. She grabbed it and opened it, gasping out loud. 

It was from Severus and it read, "Nice tattoo, miss shooting star." 

She dropped the note, her face red. She tried looking at her back but she knew it was impossible, trying for nothing. She put her head in her hands, her face on fire. She had completely and utterly forgotten that she had a tattoo and that Severus could see it. He had seen it. Even her brother Elio had no idea she had one...

"Oh merlin..." She squeaked, unable to stop herself from laughing though her face was still on fire. She had gotten a tattoo years ago, when she graduated from Ilvermorny and was feeling rebellious also she wanted to have something Elio didn't. She went to a small wizard shop and asked for anything that had to do with a star, she didn't care. She was a little drunk at the time which she regrets. Next thing she knew, the next morning she found a sloppy and drooling looking star with a strange face shooting across her lower back. It was so awful she loved it and didn't bother trying to take it off. It was a silly decision and she almost forgot she even had it but then of course Severus seen it when they were together last night. She should have covered it up or something...but it was too late. 

She spent the remainder of her time in the astronomy tower with her face red and a ridiculous smile on her face. Although after awhile she made her way back down to her office and had dinner in her shared quarters. Tonight was her turn to teach the students so she gathered her notes after eating and got ready for the lesson early. 

The sky outside was a beautiful purple and blue, the sun setting just in time for the class to show up. Tonight she was teaching the fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's and she was excited. They were here favourites to teach as they shown more interest in the subject than Slytherin or Gryffindors did. 

It was ten minutes till midnight and many students already showed up, all greeting Estelle where she stood at the entrance of the tower. Finally when every student arrived, Estelle strolled to the front of the class, a smile on her face. 

"Good evening starlites. Today we're going to continue where we ended last lesson. Please everyone take out your telescopes!" She told them, smiling excitedly. She watched as the students took out their telescopes and set them up in positions that best suited them to see the night sky.

"Professor Beauregard?" Said one of the Ravenclaws, a long brown haired girl with many freckles on her face which looked and reminded Estelle of constellations. 

"Yes Miss Whittle?" Estelle replied, just finishing helping a fellow Hufflepuff at setting up her telescope. She strolled over to the girl known as Madeline Whittle who was extremely wonderful at the ways of astronomy and was one of Estelle's favourite students, though no one knew that. 

Madeline hesitated and kept glancing at her friends beside her who were wanting her to hurry up and ask, "Well, er, I--I mean we all just wanted to know if you were seeing Professor Snape." She blushed, though looked frightened at the same time at asking such a question to her professor. The students stopped looking into their telescopes and started whispering amongst each other, all staring at Estelle now. 

Estelle blinked, taken aback at such a question. "Wha--What? Seeing? Well, no, we are...we're friends." She stared at Madeline, trying to remain neutral though her ears went pink. Friends? They were not just friends. Friends wouldn't do that, things like kiss and...that.

"Friends? Who would want to be friends with Snape?" Sneered one of the male Hufflepuffs on the other side of the tower. Some of the others agreed.

"I--" Estelle began but many of the students now started talking and getting louder.

"I don't care if he's a hero now, he's still horrible!"

"He's awfully mean, how does one even become friends with him?"

"He's not capable of friendship or love."

"You should stay away Professor Beauregard or his awfulness will spread to you!"

They continued talking and shouting their opinions about Snape, all agreeing together. Estelle was overwhelmed but suddenly shouted enough. Everyone became silent and stared at Estelle, surprised. She had never yelled before in front of them.

"Now, I will not tolerate mean comments about Professor Snape, he is still your professor." Estelle started, staring at all of them to make sure they remembered. "Also, it is none of your business who I chose and do not chose to be in the company of. I hear all of you, starlites, but I am a grown woman and I see no reason why Professor Snape cannot have any friends now that the war is over. He has a second chance at life and he is trying to live it." Estelle stated, using a voice with as much as authority she could muster. "I know he can be difficult at times but he went through many hardships over the years, many I do not condone or support but nonetheless he's changed and is trying to change. Now, no more talk about Professor Snape and I and back to working on those fun little star charts." She ended the topic, gesturing to their telescopes which have been left untouched.

"One more question Professor Beauregard." Madeline rose her hand, staring at her.

Estelle hesitated but allowed her to ask.

"Is it true Professor Beauregard, your brother and Professor Longbottom are dating?" Madeline and others stared at her patiently, waiting for her answer. Estelle paused, not sure if it was her business to answer but supposed it was okay since the two did walk into the Great Hall holding hands not that long ago.

"They are. And they're happy. I will not tolerate any complaints or negative comments about the two of them either. Now we really must get some work done today or else Professor Elio will yell at me for just fooling around." Estelle laughed, the students finally going back to their untouched telescopes. Estelle walked around, deep in thought. She was thinking mostly of Severus and how she felt hurt that the students all thought this way still. The class ended quickly after, all the students buzzing and whispering as they left the astronomy tower. Estelle stayed back, staring out at the sky. It was a cloudless night and the stars were shinning brightly in the night sky. It was beautiful like always. She sighed as she stared at the shining stars. She left after a short while and fell asleep immediately when she got into her bed, having a very restless night once again.


	16. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo a third update in two days? Crazy.   
> I've been really motivated with this story so I've been writing like crazy and editing so I wanted to share it right away. Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far!  
> Thank you. Please leave comments and kudos!

Several uneventful weeks passed normally and it was now end of March, Estelle though could not sleep that well. She had been having very strange dreams, vivid ones she could not remember even when she woke up. Also, even stranger she had a strong craving of pumpkin juice and she absolutely hated the stuff. She ignored these strange things, deciding they had to do with all the stress of her argument with Elio and her time with Severus.

Word that Estelle and Severus were friends were circling the whole of Hogwarts, whispers and pointing happened everywhere in the halls. Estelle didn't mind that much but Severus was not happy at all. Things began to escalate though over the weeks. 

Students gained courage and began to mock Severus whenever they could and even did the same too Estelle. Many gave so called advice to Estelle, warning her about him. There were pranks pulled on them, on one occasion a painting in Snape's office was jinxed to repeatedly shout "Professor Snape and Professor Beauregard sitting in the whomping willow---" which would not stop until it was finally thrown out of the classroom. It was getting out of hand, even for Estelle who didn't mind silly pranks. Severus was reluctant to even get close to Estelle anymore. They hardly ever kissed or held hands, rarely had tea anymore. He would say he was busy but Estelle knew better. 

During one evening, after a full day of lessons of whispers and more pranks he couldn't take it anymore. Estelle and him were trying to relax in his office, for the first time in awhile, for tea before diner when a student had came hesitantly to ask a question. They had spotted Estelle and immediately left, running out the door after asking the question. Probably to run and tell their friends. Estelle didn't mind but Severus slammed the door and stormed over to his seat in anger.

"Do they think I am completely blind? All the whispers and pointing as if I can't see." He fumed, slumping onto the couch while Estelle sat grading some papers. She vanished them back to her office and turned towards him, giving her full attention.

"They're just surprised that such a happy man has friends." Estelle joked, trying to liven up the mood. 

Severus gave her a sharp look and shook his head, "Hilarious." He paused, "I knew this would happen" he sighed frustratingly, his hands balled into fits. 

Estelle raised her eyebrows, "What would happen?" She was confused.

He stared at he with a hard look, "That I should have left the moment I recovered and left this life behind me. I knew that since I lived not everyone would kindly welcome me back with open arms. And now you're getting dragged into it? I should not have come back and gotten close to you." 

There was a silence and Estelle frowned. "But you came back. And everything's fine, people are only curious and being silly."

Severus stood up and shook his head, his hair falling and curtaining his face even more. "You don't understand, Estelle." 

"Then make me understand, Severus." Estelle whispered, also standing up. Severus stepped back and glared.

"You're too good for me. You're not meant for this kind of life, a life where people will always question why you are around me. I have done horrible and terrible things that haunt me everyday. I am shrouded in darkness while you are everything bright and warm." He spoke with a hard voice, not looking directly at her which for some odd reason made her incredibly mad.

"This isn't only about some silly kids whispers, is it?" Estelle whispered, knowing what he was saying was much more than that. He seemed to be thinking this for awhile now, her thinking back to all the signs. His gentle and hesitant touches the entire time they were together, his rigid and guarded body positions whenever they were seen together, the less frequent time together. 

Severus gave a humourless laugh, "No, it's not. I'm everything dark and evil, while you Estelle, you are everything that I did not have in life. Warmth, happiness and love. You're the complete opposite of me and us being together like this will only mean bad things for you and I don't want that. Whispers and pranks is just the beginning and things will get worse, I know it." 

Estelle watched him as he explained what he had been thinking for quite some time. "I can take care of myself, Severus. I can handle it, I know I can." She softly said, trying to step closer to him. He stiffly stepped back, the light of the fire illuminating him with green light. His face was hard and cold and his eyes were pleading.

"No you can't because even I myself can't. Estelle I think we should stop---"

"No! Please Severus, I know it will be hard sometimes but---"

He raised his hand, shaking his head in frustration. "Estelle. You don't deserve this kind of life. I should have stopped this long ago knowing the things I have done which even you would find disgusting." He whispered. 

Estelle stood there frozen. This was not happening, was it? She stared at his emotionless face and got the hint. She straightened up, nodded her head and walked out. She had no idea how she got to her quarters but she somehow made it in one piece. Well on the outside. Inside she was crumbling and confused as to what just happened. Why was he saying this now? He had months to say this and explain yet he decided now, when they had already been together. 

She went to her bedroom and closed the door, falling into her bed. She had no idea how long she just stayed there in that position but she knew it was awhile when she heard Elio come into the office, clearly coming back from teaching the astronomy lesson. She had missed diner it seems but she didn't care or notice. She knew she was being childish and was overreacting but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the overflow of thoughts but the moment she did she could see his eyes behind the back of her eyes and all of the moments they shared since the beginning. It hurt even more so she opened them, staring at the wall and trying desperately not to think.

She had never experienced something like this before her whole life. Ah, this must be what people call a heartbreak. It was true and it hurt her heart very much it was extremely painful, it felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. 

Without realizing, she had fallen asleep. She could hear Elio's Christmas present in the room next door, ringing and making noise to make sure Elio was awake. After a minute or two, Elio finally managed to turn it off. Estelle remained in the same position and didn't dare to breathe. She heard some rushing and shuffling of feet upon the ground then the door opening and closing. She heard silence as the steps got closer to her door. She didn't move an inch. Then the steps continued and she heard the office door open and close then nothing. 

Hours felt like seconds and before she knew it, she heard Elio or someone walking into the office again. She heard a knock on her door but didn't answer. Estelle stared at the door and noticed the shadow of someone standing there but they vanished when there was no answer. Estelle closed her eyes now, feeling numb and extremely tired but unable to sleep.

She hadn't noticed at first but was startled awake when another knock sounded on her door. She knew some time had passed because the shadow underneath was darker, signalling evening most likely. She had no idea honestly.

She did not say a word still, not wanting to let the person come in. They stayed for a minute and vanished again. 

A bit later, for a third time, there was a knock on the door once again. Estelle again said nothing but the person was not going to just leave for a third time. The doorknob started to turn but Estelle was quicker and had casted a charm on the lock, keeping the door locked and shut. 

The knocks continued as did the turning the doorknob but they couldn't get in so after a minute or two it finally stopped. Estelle was a little smug about it but a few minutes later the door slammed open, smoking a little. She quickly sat up and looked to find Elio pointing his wand at the door and frowning. He strode in and glared at his sister, crossing his arms. He didn't say anything at first but merely stared at her, and looked around her room.

It was dark inside and her bed didn't seem to be that messy rather she was only laying on top of it. Estelle herself though was a total mess. Her usually clean looking ponytail was out and her hair was tangled and all over the place, her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep and possibly tears. She was still wearing the outfit she was wearing a few days ago and that meant something bad happened because Estelle loved changing her outfit everyday. Elio frowned deeper and whispered gently, "What happened?"

Estelle looked away, shaking her head. "Nothing." She croaked, her voice hoarse and not itself due to the lack of not talking for hours. She heard Elio scoff, "Obviously something happened, Es." 

"It's none of your business." She snapped, glaring at him. 

He raised his eyebrows in anger and shock, "It's my business now since you seem to be unable to take care of yourself." He shot back, stepping over towards her bed. She shifted away, not meeting his eyes. 

"Es. Come on, you can tell me anything. I just want to help you." He whispered softly, sticking out his hand and placing it on hers reassuringly. She flinched but turned very slowly towards him, tears welling in her eyes and her lips began to tremble. 

Elio broke at her expression but remained silent and let her talk, "Severus...Severus ended it." She whispered, barely audible and not meeting his eyes. She knew he wouldn't understand since her relationship with Severus was a secret but that was all she could muster to say, it hurting to explain it. 

"I know." He murmured as he hugged her comfortingly. Estelle froze and leaned away and stared at her brother in confusion and shock.

"You know? Know, what?" She accused, staring at him wildly. Elio rolled his eyes.

"That you and that git were seeing each other. Oh come on Estelle, it was obvious. Practically every one knew." He said, shrugging. His face didn't hide his anger though and he was glaring at her now.

"You hardly hid it from everyone. I on the other hand hid the fact that Neville and I were together rather well if I say so myself. You on the other hand were plainly obvious. Going to his office all the time and walking around with him. Sneaking off during the Ball. It was as if you were shouting that you and Snape were together to everyone." He explained laughing though with no humour whatsoever.

Estelle gawked at him, "Then why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because I was waiting till it blew up in your face, and it did. I didn't have to do anything. The slimy git did it for me. I knew he was bad and was going to hurt you, I just had to wait for it to actually happen for you to realize I was right." He smiled impressively. 

Estelle shoved Elio off her bed and clenched her jaw and fists, scared at what she might do if she relaxed. She breathed, trying to calm down. Elio stared at her with confusion and hurt. "What?" He asked, obviously not understanding the situation.

"He ended it to protect me, not to hurt me!" She cried, angry tears falling down her face. She wiped at them furiously, upset that she was this mad and upset in front of her brother but they wouldn't stop. They kept spilling from her eyes without an end in sight. "Severus is ten times the man you are right now Elio! I hate you!" She cried, breaking down even more.

Elio stared at his crying sister, shocked and stunned at the scene before him.

"I love him, Elio. I love Severus. You don't understand anything because you don't even try! I am sick of defending him and trying to explain it to you. He is a good man and the war is over, why can't you see that? Why am I the only one who can see that? Did you know that he wakes up almost every night with nightmares? Did you know he cries the names of the people he has hurt during the night? No? Because you don't even try to understand. He came back here to teach, to teach people who hate him and are afraid of him, because he was given a second chance and he wants to fix things. He knows the things he has done were horrible and unforgiveable but he is trying to move on, yet he believes he is so damaged and too far gone that I, me, cannot stay with him. He says he wants to protect me and keep me away from him, in fear I might end up with a sad and horrible life if I stay. But I don't care! I just....don't care. I love him." She finished, losing steam and energy. She felt utterly exhausted, and crying and yelling was not helping. She collapsed onto her bed while the tears continued. Elio stood there frozen in place, not saying a word. Due to yelling so much and not properly eating she suddenly felt extremely nauseous. She accio'd her little garbage bin towards her quickly and without thinking she puked into it. Elio came rushing over and half her hair as she vomited.

After a minute or two, she felt better and cleaned herself up. Elio was about to ask if she was alright but she stopped him and told him that she was fine, and she hadn't eaten and was weak from yelling and crying like a crazy person. 

Elio stayed beside her and he wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way for a long time, not talking. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she woke up, under her covers in her bed and Elio was gone. 

After crying so much she felt empty and alone. Although after shouting out everything she was feeling to Elio she felt relieved somehow, still in pain and numb but relieved.


	17. Not Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! I've been super stressed with a lot of things in my life but this story has helped me be not think about it much so that's helpful.  
> Please leave kudos and comment! It motivates me greatly.  
> Thank you.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Estelle rarely left her room, only to teach and eat sometimes in the Great Hall. O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's for the fifth and seventh year students were fast approaching, it already being the middle of April and almost the month of May. Everyone was prepping and studying while the Professors started telling them what to expect on the examinations. She was glad though, the busyiness of it all helped distract her. She was busy during the day and even during her free days when she didn't teach; helping any student that needed extra help in fear of the tests. She was thankful for the distractions during the day but during the night, she was usuaslly left to her own thoughts when she was alone. That was when she would stay up all night thinknig over different things that made her feel numb. 

She couldn't help it, the memories and thoughts always came rushing back to her when she found herself alone and in the dark by herself. They wouldn't stop. It was even worse when she saw him either strolling the corridors of the castle, in the Great Hall while they ate or when others spoke of him. She tried to avoid it all but once again, she couldn't help it. People talked and she couldnt stop them whenever she was near. Turns out Severus was the talk among the students again, being even harsher than ever. He was taking away house points for hardly anything, yelling and barking at students for the slightest of noises. The pranks ended straight away, although it didn't matter. His attitude was even worse and everyone noticed. The ferocity in his behaviour shocked many and were becoming afraid of him again.

Estelle ignored them though, well tried too, and remained silent. The only person she would talk to nowadays was Elio since she really had no one else. He though was furious at Severus yet said nothing about this in front of Estelle anymore. He still believed he was a dark and horrible man but Estelle always yelled at him and argued with him so they dropped the topic in front of one another for now. Since Estelle was going through a tough time, the two put aside their disagreements and stayed by each others side. 

"Come on, Es. You need to leave your bedroom sometimes." Elio shouted from behind Estelle's door while Estelle was curled up into her blankets. Today was a Saturday and she told her students to ask Professor Elio for any questions today as she was wanting a short break, so she had nothing else to do but dwell in her sadness. 

"I'm fine, leave me alone." She yelled, closing her eyes.

He huffed, "You need fresh air. Come with Neville and I to Hogsmeade, it'll be fun." He suggested to the closed door. When she didn't answer he rolled his eyes, threw his arms into the air and stormed away. He was growing frustrated with her and so what if she wanted to wallow in her bedroom alone? He didn't care anymore.

Estelle forwned, slightly guilty. But that feeling went away as quikly as it appeared and she felt perfectly happy to laze around in her room. Though....it proved to be boring and lonely after awhile. Estelle sat up and looked at her clock standing on her nightstand table. It was only after three in the afternoon. She sighed and got dressed.

For the past few weeks she ditched her unique and fun outfits and only ever wore black and simple and baggy clothes now, not finding the energy or enjoyment anymore in wearing crazy and new things. She changed and left her bedroom and the office. She glanced at the spiral staircase and decided some fresh air would be good right now. She climbed them and reached the top quickly, immediately noticing the blue and somewhat clouded sky. She went over to the railings and inhaled the fresh and crisp air, feeling a tiny bit better. But not much.

After watching the clouds for a bit she was about to leave but had caught some movement towards the lake. She glanced down and found someone by one of the trees and she had a strong sense of deja vu. She knew by the robes and hair immediately that it was Severus. She watched him while her heart pounded. He didn't move for awhile but it seemed he was satisfied and started trecking back up towards the castle. Estelle had a very strong urge to send him a note but thought against it. She frowned, her eyes blurring due to tears. She didn't let them fall though, not wanting to cry over something like this. So she held her head high and left the astronomy tower.

When she got back to her office she found Elio and Neville sitting on the couch that Elio usually fell alseep in, in the middle of a conversation. They both turned their heads toward her and froze, unsure what to do. They didn't know she had left and were caught by surprise by her sudden entrance through the front door.

Estelle sheepishly smiled and went over towards them slwoly. She sat down on the chair at her side of the desk and glanced towards them nervously. "What-What are you guys talking about?" She asked, staring at them. She blushed lightly, feeling like a small child again. 

Elio grinned and Neville exhaled, nervous for a second. For these last few weeks he had only seen glimpses of her and she never left her room when he came to visit so he was relieved she was talking now.

"We were just discussing our summer plans." Elio told her, still grinning happily. He turned towards Neville to confirm this and he nodded his head as if he was a bobble head.

"Yeah, we were maybe thinking of visiting America where you two grew up." Neville explained, smiling softly. Elio reached over and grabbed one of his hands and held it in his own. 

"Good ole Boston." Elio laughed out loud. 

Estelle smiled, "That sounds like fun. You two will have a lot of fun I bet." She stared at the two of them who were looking so overly happy it made her heart hurt a bit but she didn't say this out loud. 

"What will you do then, Estelle?" Neville asked, looking at her as he asked the question. He frowned though when he had noticed for a spilt second she frowned though she put back on a smile and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care.

"Oh I'll probably stay here in England and take some time for myself. A little me time..." She awkwardly smiled. She had no plans for the summer at all but didn't want to tell them that, what with all their fun sounding plans. There was a silence but Elio broke it by telling Neville a few of their stories of their childhood. Estelle stared at them but didn't listen much. Instead she looked at the two of them, comfortable and easily together with no care in the world. Elio was caressing Neville's hand without realizing and Neville was watching him with warm filled eyes. The two were perfect for one another and Estelle wished she could have something like that but she bitterly remembered that would not happen anymore. Severus made sure of that.

Estelle excused herself after Elio had finished telling the story of when he had rescued Estelle from drowning in a small lake near their old family house when they were eight. Estelle had slipped in when she was trying to lean in to see if any fish or squids were inside and had fallen in. Elio had jumped in and grabbed her and dragged her back to the ground, saving her. Neville was impressed and lovingly stared at Elio it made Estelle squirm in her seat so she thought she better leave them alone.

She roamed the halls instead, not really having a destination in mind. She walked for awhile in a daze but blinked when she finally shook herself out of it and noticed she had subciounsly walked to the dungeons. She swiftly turned around but ran into the very person she was trying to avoid, Severus Snape.

It looked like he was coming back from somewhere and was headed for the dungeons when he had froze in the middle of the corridor, staring at her with wide eyes. 

Estelle gulped, this being her first real time to fully look at him since that day a few weeks ago. He looked even paler if that was possible and his eyes were dark and exhausting looking, darker circles under his eyes and his hair was dishellved. He sared at her, motionless. 

"H-Hi." She whispered into the empty corridor awkwardly, her face turning pink. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she was scared he could hear it even if he was a few feet apart.

He didn't say anything back but merely stared at her with a blank and guarded look. He seemed to collect himself and swiftly started to walk past her before Estelle yelled out at him making him freeze again.

"You're not even going to talk to me anymore?" She cried, feeling extremely hurt that he was just going to ignore her and leave.

"Please, Estelle, not now." He warned, still not looking at her.

She shook her head, "And why not? I still believe that you're wrong--"

He growled at her in frustration, finally turning towards her and making eye contact. "Then you are dumber than you look and are a poor excuse for a witch" He sneered, his face in a rage. if she hadn't been so upset these past few weeks, she would have noticed that he was anger for an entirely different reason and not mad at her whatsoever. She didn't though, and was stung by his response. 

She stared at him with anger and hurt filled tears. "How dare you. I believed that you could change while no one else thought you could but I guess I was wrong." She hissed, anger taking over her.

For a spilt second he had a look of utter pain but he regained his blank, hard and expressionless face, "As I've already told you I cannot change or be forgiven and it's best if you realized that and stayed away from me. Goodday, Professor Beauregard" He concluded cooly, briskly turning away and walked towards the dungeons, his robes billowing behind as he stalked away. 

Estelle allowed her tears to spill over and stormed back to her quarters, her heart breaking like it had done that night all over again. She just wanted to stay curled in her bed but her body and stomach had other plans the very moment she had ran into her room. Like she had done not that long ago, she had accio'd her garbage binn and puked. She pushed it away when she was finished, blinking. She shook her head after a moment, deciding the reason she was puking was because of the pumpkin juice she drank that morning during breakfast. She hated the stuff and it must have upset her stomach. She went with that and didn't dwell on it any further.


	18. Different Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! It's been awhile but I've been swamped with university papers and homework ahhhh but I had a bit of time and decided to post this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos, it really motivates me!

There was one week before the students' O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's which began in the month of June, so everyone from fifth year and seventh year were busy nonstop and were studying everywhere around the castle. The professors were as busy as ever as well, going over everything they have learned over the year in their lessons. Most students were nervous and were double and triple practicing for their practical parts, many were in the library doing last minute cram sessions. The younger students and the sixth years were less busy and worried but they too felt the tension and nerves in the air that took over the entire castle. They were relieved that they didn't have to go through this stressful time, but were also worried for when the time would arrive the next year.

Since the examinations were in a week, Estelle and Elio decided to both teach during the week together to better help the students prepare and answer any questions. Estelle had been so busy teaching and helping the students she temporarily put aside her hurt feelings and focused on everything besides Severus. She had no time to stay in her room locked up and crying over something so silly. She did not tell Elio what had happened but he had guessed by the end of the day something else had happened. He was furious and wanted to do something but Estelle made him promise to do nothing and instead just focus on helping their students. He grudgingly agreed unhappily, sulking and whispering underneath his breath. Estelle didn't have the energy to argue so she left it be. She didn't have the energy to deal with Elio's anger and her own feelings so instead focused on her work and students, ignoring the storm of thoughts and emotions.

She regretted ingnoring it though, because just two days later, three days before the examinations, there was scene in front of the Great Hall. Estelle was just on her way to breakfast, slightly puzzled as to why Elio was already gone, when she realized what was happening. Students were surrounding the commotion all whispering and pointing excitedly and nervously. The students were happy to have a distraction to studying so they stayed and watched for something to happen. Estelle got closer, moving out of students' ways to get a better look.

In front of the entrance to the Great Hall stood Elio Beauregard and Severus Snape. Neville Longbottom was off to the side, trying and failing to stop Elio.He was torn between pulling Elio away and staying out of it so he was frozen in place awkwardly fidgeting. Estelle's heart clenched at the sight of Severus, it had been a pretty long time since they had been in the same room and in each others presence. She had been avoiding him for weeks and he too was avoiding her.

They were in the middle of shouting when Estelle arrived so she was slightly confused for a moment but when she heard her name and whispers erupted around her and heads turned towards her, she understood immediately.

"---how dare you hurt her you worthless, death eater git." Roared Elio, pointing his finger to Severus' chest, his eyes ablaze in rage and protection for his only family member. Neville was gripping his other arm trying to pull him away, though it didn't stop him from glaring and throwing dirty looks at Severus.

Severus' lips were in a straight line and his eyes were blank, as if he wasn't really there in the middle of the corridor in the middle of a fight with another Professor. 

"Fight back, or say something, you..you slimy coward!" Elio shouted, fed up with Severus just standing there motionless. This seemed to break him from his indifferent gaze though and he glared at Elio with an icy and venomous look.

"I see no reason to fight or shout at you. I am merely acting like a proper adult and not allowing this ridiculous spat to escalate." He scoffed, offended and annoyed, his anger bubbling up to the surface slowly but surely.

Elio clenched his jaw, "You are a horrible excuse for a man and wizard. My sister deserves more than you a selfish, evil, terrible murderer death eater!" He continued to jab at Severus' chest. 

"Are you done?" Severus asked, slowly but cooly. His face was a cool mask but you could tell he was angry by the looks of his hands, which were clenched into fists, his knuckles white. He desperately wanted to push at Elio's hand which were repeatedly jabbing at his chest but he was not sure what he would do so he remained frozen, controlling his anger and annoyance. 

"No, I am not even close to being done! You should have left and never came back here! You should have stayed dead!" Elio roared but froze when the words slipped out of his mouth. He seemed to collect himself and immediately regret what he had said. It seemed the entirety of Hogwarts was quiet for the first time ever at this sudden outburst, stunned at what just happened.

While everyone stood frozen, Estelle walked slowly towards the three men, her steps echoing on the hard floor. No one moved or spoke a word, breathlessly watching her. She stopped when she was in between the two. 

Elio did not dare blink and stood there, unsure what was going to happen himself. He knew what he had said was too much.

Next thing everyone knew, there was a loud smacking noise that came from skin to skin contact. Everyone gasped and began to whisper once again at what just happened, erupting like a volcano.

Professor Beauregard had just slapped her own twin brother, Elio. He stood there, his hand on his cheek and stared at her with shame filled eyes. Her lips trembled and her eyes swam with tears but she did not let them spill. not here; in front of everyone and especially Severus. 

"Apologize." She whispered. Elio remained frozen so she said it louder and he blinked. He turned ever so slightly and looked at Severus again and awkwardly and quietly apologized.

Finally, Headmistress McGonagall came rushing over, as well as several other students and professors, and demanded what was going on. Estelle though had already turned away and began to walk back to her office, ignoring all the whispers and the stares. 

By the time she arrived at her office she knew the whole castle had heard what had happened, even the ghosts knew. When she shut the door behind her she closed her eyes and inhaled. Then she strolled over to the one of the couches and threw a pillow in frustration. She huffed and shook her head, extremely frustrated. She suddenly felt really angry and so many different emotions were rising up in her. She went over to her desk and swiped the papers and quills to the ground, some ink bottles crashing and breaking onto the floor. The sight of it made her laugh for some reason and she was suddenly laughing uncontrollably. She couldn't stop and then tears were welling up in her eyes. She was half laughing hysterically and half crying, her emotions all over the place. 

Suddenly without thinking, while still crying and laughing, she called for a house elf. A little odd looking creature with huge ears and eyes, wearing a pristine white towel with the Hogwarts crest on it appeared. The little thing look startled to find Estelle with tears rolling down her eyes and laughing to be standing there but chose to ignore it for now.

"Yes Missus? Minksy is here to h-help. Does Missus need food? A-a drink?" The polite house elf asked, wringing its hands together nervously at the sight of the hysterical looking professor. 

Estelle nodded, "I--I want pumpkin juice?" She cried. Then she held up a finger, "Also--scrambled eggs with jam? And toast with pickles on it. Ew, what?" She was just saying anything that popped into her head, but for some strange reason she desperately wanted those foods and knew she would like them. 

Minksy didn't question the odd food combinations and snapped her fingers. The food request appeared on a silver tray and Estelle thanked the house elf with tears still rolling down her face. She bowed politely and left Estelle alone, glad to be out of there.

She sat down and ate the food, not finding it gross at all. Rather it was very good and she was craving more food. After eating the food, Estelle finally managed to calm down. Though, she did not cry for the rest of the day, she did spend the rest of the day asking Minksy the polite house elf to make her very odd food requests. She remained in her office for the rest of the day, only allowing certain students to come in to ask for help for the exams. Elio didn't come back or show up at all, which made her feel a tiny bit relieved. She had no idea how to face him yet so she was glad he stayed away.

At the end of the day, Estelle went to bed and had many vivid and strange dreams that made her toss and turn all night. She did not sleep well that night whatsoever, so when she had woken up the next morning feeling drained and not herself she knew it was from the lack of sleep. She wanted to stay in bed all day and avoid everyone and get some rest because she wasn't feeling well but she had promised some of her students that today she would go up to the astronomy tower with one last study session. They had a couple more days left before the exams so she promised today would be the last day where she would be able to fully help; the rest of the days was up to the students to study alone and figure things out themselves. 

So she set up a small last extra lesson which took place during the day and she tiredly got ready, already dreading it. She got changed, fixed her hair and face and left her quarters. She was running a bit late already to the lesson so she hurried up the spiral staircase more quickly, almost slipping but she caught her herself and continued up the long staircase. She arrived and all the students who had signed up for this last lesson were already seated and had their telescopes out. Estelle smiled, impressed. 

Thankfully, noticing the way she looked and the knowing look in her eyes, no one asked her about what had happened the previous day with Elio and Snape. Besides, they were all too nervous and worried about their exams to focus on drama right now so instead concentrated on studying and preparing. 

The extra lesson finished an hour and a half later, Estelle feeling completely exhausted and drained. She was looking forward to asking Minksy the house elf in her office for some new food while going down the staircase she barely heard one of the students shouting after her. Estelle broke out of her daydream and turned around. Standing there was the the fifth year Ravenclaw, Madeline Whittle. Her usual long light brown hair was tied up into two braids and her freckles stood out as usual.

She walked down a few steps and started to walk down the stairs with Estelle, asking her a few last questions for her upcoming O.W.L's.

"You see, I want to study Astronomy when I leave Hogwarts so I want to do well on my O.W.L's." She cheerfully explained while walking down the stairs. Estelle grinned, truly happy that was what she wished to do once she graduated from here.

"You know, I have some books that would maybe interest you." Estelle told her, thinking back to her personal collection and trusting that Madeline would find some of them useful and interesting. She whipped out her wand and flicked it, suddenly a stack of books appearing. She grabbed them, barely able to look over them. She almost dropped them but steaded her grip.

Madeline smiled a huge smile and was about to grab them when her smile vanished from her face. 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion but to Estelle it happened super quick, it was over before she could properly react.

Estelle had accidently tripped over her cloak while trying to step down another step, she would have used her wand to steady herself but it was momentarily occupied as she was currently holding a huge pile of books. She fell forward, the books flying out of her hands and her wand as well. Her brain seemed to freeze up and she felt like time had stopped. The last thing she heard and seen was the books in front of her falling and Madeline Whittle's scream, then it was all black.


	19. Hospital Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update!   
> Please comment and leave kudos, I really appreciate it.

Estelle opened her eyes slowly, finding the room she was in dark and quiet. She blinked, adjusting to the lighting and tried to sit up. She winced in pain, her back and neck extremely sore and a punding headache formed in her head. She didn't try to get up again but instead moved her head side to side to get a better look. At first it made her dizzy and nauseous but she managed to get over it and noticed curtains surrounding one side of the bed she was in. On the other side were other similar beds and tables. She knew at once she was in the hospital wing, from the smell and the beds that surrounded her. It took her a minute for why she was in here in the first place but it soon all came rushing back. She felt a bit embarrassed for why she was here, since she had magic and all. But accidents happen. 

She nearly screamed, finally taken notice to the slumped over body at her left side. She kept quiet though, realizing the person was sleeping. She knew at once from looking that it was Severus Snape. 

She held her breath, not sure what to do or what was happening. He had ended things and made it clear that he did not want her near him whatsoever, so why was he here, sleeping and by her side? 

She stared at him for awhile, just watching him. His face was turned towards her so she could clearly see his face, though some of his long dark hair was covering it, had fallen when he fell alseep. She took this time to closely look at his face which she was unable to do for so long. It couldn't hurt to take this small minute to look, after she promised herself she would ignore her pounding heart and go back to not thinking at all once she left the hospital wing. It would hurt but she had been hurt worse.

His eyebrows were scrunched up even while he slept and he looked tense and uncomfortable. She also noticed dark bags under his eyes which were not relaxed at all even while he slept. His face was pale and cold looking, Estelle's hand almost reached out to stroke his cheek but she held herself back, knowing the contact would make her feel worse later on while she tried to ignore him. One of his hands though looked to be near hers and she wondered if he had been holding her hand while she was sleeping. 

Her curiosity and need to hear his voice again got the better of her and she found herself pretend sitting dramatically which resulted in him stirring, not really waking up from it. But as she kept moving around, he eventually woke up, startled and temporarily confused. He practically jumped up into his seat and wildly looked around. He calmed down when he found Estelle hesitantly staring at him from her bed. 

There was an awkward silence but Estelle would not tolerate that so she smiled at him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." She whispered into the quiet hospital wing. There was only one other person here and they were sleeping soundly on the far side of the room, far away from the two of them.

He gave her a quizzical look at first but then turned away. 

Estelle's smile faltered but she tried again, "I must be some sorry excuse for a witch if I couldn't even walk down some stairs properly." She had no idea what she was saying or why she felt so calm and acting cheerful. Her head was pounding and her thoughts were all over the place. 

Severus' head swivelled so quickly at her, his hard and controlled mask breaking the moment he laid eyes on hers. Her lips were trembling and she had tears swimming in her bright blue eyes the moment the two made eye contact, his dark piercing eyes breaking her controlled and pushed down feelings. 

"Estelle--" he croaked, real emotion breaking in his voice for the first time in so long from seeing the heartbreak in her eyes.

She shook her head, trying to wipe at her tears. She didn't want to cry at this moment but they just kept coming. "No. I can't do this, Severus. I ca-can't be near you while loving you while you push-push me away." She cried, the tears flowing more and more. She began to hiccup.

She felt his hands grip hers but she pulled away, he tried again but she pulled them away again, scared that later when they went back to not being apart of each others lives and ignoring each others existence that this small contact would be all she could think about and hurt her worse.

He growled in frustration, "Estelle. Look at me." He snapped.

Estelle shook her head like a little kid while keeping her eyes shut tightly, "N-No."

She tried hiding her face with her hands, the tears still flowing. They fell onto her pillow since she was still laying on her back, unable to get up properly due to the pain.

"Estelle." Severus whispered with such emotion near her ear, she began to cry harder.

She heard him whisper a small Muffliato charm but she still hid behind her hands and kept her eyes closed.

"Please, Estelle. I need you to look at me." He pleaded but Estelle kept her hands where they were. 

He sighed in frustration but didn't argue with her and let her stay the way she was. There was a long silence where Severus said nothing but you could hear the hiccups and continued crying of Estelle. 

"I love you, Estelle." 

Estelle froze, and wondered if she had heard that right. Was it her imagination? Did she finally go mad from the heartbreak and pain? She slowly opened her eyes and peeked through her fingers, wanting to see the face Severus was making and if what he had said was true or not. She found him staring at her determindly, with a tired and angry look on his face. 

"W-What?" She whispered, unsure she had heard him right. He looked too mad to have said what she thought he said.

He rolled his eyes, though his mouth twitched slightly. "I love you, Estelle." He said a second time, staring straight at her and waiting for her reaction. 

She blinked. She heard him right but it was still surprising. Clearly realizing her still hesitation he huffed in annoyance and impatience, "Must I shout it out to the whole world to make you believe me?"

She frowned, "Well it's a little hard to believe when the person saying it also said they wanted to end things and did not want to be near me every again." She snapped, suddenly angry and annoyed.

He flinched, awkwardly avoiding her eyes. "Well...I had my reasons. I was trying to protect you." He said much more quieter than before.

Estelle was now furious and rolled her eyes, "Protecting me? Really? I already told you I don't need protecting, I can handle myself!" She yelled, though she winced from the pain in her side. Severus shot a glance at her, looking over her body to make sure she was alright but Estelle shook her head, seeming fine.

Severus scoffed, "Says the woman who fell down a flight of stairs, who is a witch by the way, if she had forgotten,' he remarked after he knew she was okay. 

Estelle grinded her teeth, not wanting to argue. Sensing this, he straightened up and crossed his arms to try and control himself. There was another silence but Estelle calmed down and inhaled and exhaled.

"I'm just confused. You have been avoiding and ignoring me for weeks and now you're...here?" The last word came out as a broken whisper but Severus caught it and flinched as if the word had burned him and seeing her so hurt made it worse. 

He hesitated, trying to come up with an answer. He was struggling but after a minute he seemed to make up his mind. He looked in her direction but did make eye contact, "I thought...I hoped that by ending things you would be able to have a nicer life where I was not in the picture. You have heard the things I have done in my past and I know it is over but to me, I am haunted by them everyday. I feel like I am drowning...and I did not wish for you to end up the same way as me." He continued, still not making eye contact while Estelle watched him with her breath held, "I had not expected to come back here and find you. Strolling in such a ridiculous outfit and looking so beautiful." He smirked for a second at the memory of her first day here at Hogwarts but immediately it was replaced by a frown and glare for himself. 

"I was supposed to live my life alone and go about the way I usually did. But then you asked me for tea. Do you know how suprised I was? No one, in the year and a half had I been back and alive had anyone done that. So I agreed; I was greedy and wanted some of the warmth you were shining. I thought that I could avoid anything real and just take some of that warmth for awhile which I had been deeply craving all my life. But...but we got closer and I was starting to feel things, things I have never felt for anyone in a very long time." He paused, Estelle dared not to make a noise. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"We were spending almost everyday with each other and I was happy. I forgot what that felt like and yet again, I became greedy. I did not end things like I had been yelling at myself to do from the beginning because what was the harm in a little bit more? But then...I heard the whispers, saw the stares. I had forgotten who I was for awhile and it all came crashing back. You, with your bright and sparkling smile would most definitely come to hate me in later in life and that smile would be gone. You would be stuck with a life filled of hate and darkness and I desparetly did not want that to happen for you, so I ended it. I avoided you and stopped talking to you, acting like a ridiculous child." His hands were pressed against his head as he spoke quietly and not looking at her as he rattled off his kept feelings and confessions. The hospital wing was quiet and dark and Estelle watched Severus as he continued again, still avoiding her eyes.

"Then we bumped into each other in the corridor. I had lost myself and was out to find you but could not find you so I went back to the dungeons. Then there you were, tired and hurt looking but still shinning. I was surprised but froze and abandoned my plan to speak to you because I knew that although you were in pain now, at least later in life you would somehow be happy again without me. So I acted harshly and left you, standing hurt and alone. I wanted so desparetly to go back to you but I made up my mind." 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his hooked nose. He seemed utterly exhausted.

"Then I heard....you had fallen..." He shook his head again, his long black hair framing his face and hiding it from Estelle's view. She reached out and grasped his hand, getting a very strong urge to touch him and reassure him that she was still here and alive. He took a minute and looked back up, finally making eye contact. Estelle had fresh tears well up in her eyes at the sight of him. He looked to be in so much pain, his dark and black eyes ablaze with fear, sorrow and regret.

"I knew at once that maybe I had made a mistake. What if you had gotten hurt more badly and I did not tell you how I felt?" He confessed into the quiet hospital wing, his whispers filled with such emotion it broke Estelle's heart to hear. 

Estelle had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, soaking up all he said. She had no idea that was how he felt and was thinking duing this whole time. She considered his words and decided it was her turn to speak. 

"Severus...you are the biggest dunderhead in the whole magical world, no the whole world." She giggled, though she was still crying. Her emotions lately have been very strange and right now she did not care. She felt relieved, angry, hurt, happy and everything in between.

Severus stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown was placed into his face. He looked confused and offended, not sure how to reply so he sat there staring at her.

Estelle laughed a bit harder, "Who cares?" she said very loudly. "Who cares what other people think? We can handle them, together. I'm afraid you're stuck with me no matter what others think and say because I am your warmth, or however you put it, and I'm staying. The past is in the past Severus, and we can make a new future where it does not have to be all dark and evil. You can change it and make it better, you don't have to dwell in the darkness alone anymore. You have me, where I can light up the way and we can walk into the unknown together."

She smiled a huge smile, ignoring the throbbing headache and stared at Severus patiently. He was too stunned to say anything at first, blinking with a deep frown on his shallow face. After a minute though he slumped in his chair and sighed a very long sigh. He shook his head and covered his face with his hands, he slid them down, and looked at Estelle. He had a faint smile on his mouth and he had amusement and many other things flickered in his black eyes.

"I'm the dunderhead, really? Says the witch with a ridiculous shooting star tattoo on her lower back." He joked, seeming to relax a little now. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Estelle gaped at him, forgetting that he knew that. Her face went a bright red but she grinned at him after a second. She held his hand tightly and he squeezed back. There was a silence and Severus suddenly stood up and leaned slowly towards her. They were inches apart and Severus looked at every part of her face, finally being able to really look at her in months. One of his hands was on the side of her face, his thumb slowly caressing her cheekbone. She held her breath and stared at his onyx eyes. He smirked then leaned in, their lips connecting for the first time in such a long time. It was as if they had been doing this everyday, it came so naturally. 

They parted way too soon, Estelle trying to reach up to not let it stop. Severus rolled his eyes, gave her a quick peck, and sat back down. He gave her a stern look, "Sleep now" He told her, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back while closing his eyes.

Estelle pouted but listened, her eyes feeling very heavy after crying so much and not sleeping well for weeks. As she was drifting off to sleep, she peeked her eyes open one more time and found Severus looking at her with the slightest of smiles, and then she saw blackness again and let the sleep take her.


	20. Crashing Meteor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new update. Sorry it's a bit short. I wanted to post it earlier and write more but I've been busy with university work and the fact that I'm moving right now so I'm busy with packing and such.   
> Also, this story is nearing the end! I know that's sad but please message me if you would like some bonus chapters and extras! I would love to write a bit more for this story, it would be fun.  
> Thank you for reading so far.   
> Please comment and leave kudos!

The next morning, Estelle woke up and started to panic while she looked around her bed. Severus was not there anymore and she was afraid she had dreamt about everything that happened last night. Her heart started to race, her fears and anxiety making her blood rush and trouble breathing. Her perfect ability to ignore everything these past few months had worked for awhile but she was scared after this possible dream it would be broken and she would actually start to feel things again which terrified her. She tried sitting up but she felt dizzy, her head slightly swaying, both from getting up too fast but also the panic that was rising up inside her.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came rushing over at the commotion and found Estelle trying to leave her bed. 

"Oh, no you don't Professor Beauregard. You still need to rest." She said sternly, coming over and pushing her back down onto the bed. Estelle tried pushing back but could not muster up the strength. She was back laying down and she frowned, "Severus?" she managed to choke out, her eyes searching Madam Pomfrey's face for signs of her going mental or not.

Madam Pomfrey realized what she was asking but continued to hold her down and used her wand to wrap the blanket around her so she could rest some more, "Yes Professor Snape was here last night. He left this morning for the start of O.W.L's." she told her. She finished tucking her in and ordered her to stay put while she came back later to give her some final potions so she could recover quickly. All without noticing that her normal reply to Estelle's question made her ten times better and relieved. She instantly stopped struggling and relaxed into the bed, all tucked in.

Estelle sulked at the thought of potions later due to her dislike of the taste but she listened to her orders and remained in her bed. It was also due to the pain in her lower back making her stay but no-one had to know that. She stared at the ceiling for awhile, going over and over about what her and Severus talked about that night. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, she was so happy. Although she was a little upset at the thought of missing her first O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's here at Hogwarts but those thoughts were replaced with Severus. 

Before she knew it, lunch began. Madam Pomfrey had come back and gave her something to eat and told her to eat everything because later in the afternoon she had to take a few more potions and eating would help the side effects. Estelle listened once again, and had finished when a visitor came to see her. In came Elio, looking a little worried and nervous. He stood at the foot of her bed and didn't say a word. Estelle had almost forgotten the last time they had seen each other was when she had slapped him in front of almost the whole castle.

"How are you, Es?" He quietly asked, an awkward smile on his face. Although he didn't look the least bit happy, in fact he looked pale and worried as if he hadn't been sleeping.

"I'm fine." She tentatively said, staring at him. He fidgeted then sighed.

"Es, I am so sorry I said----" he started but Estelle stopped him when she rose her hand in the air. He became silent at once and watched her, waiting for what she was about to say.

"The one you need to be sorry too is Severus, not me." She said with a firm look on her face. After he nodded and said he would, she smiled again. 

"How are the O.W.L's?" She curiosuly asked, a little guilty she was unable to be there to watch over the students as they took the very important examinations. Elio seemed to want to apologize again but shrugged in the end, and conjured up a chair. He sat down by her side and laughed. He already seemed a bit better than when he walked in, making Estelle smile.

"One of the Gryffindor boys tried cheating by using a star chart he got from one of the older kids. Bless him, he thought it was clever but unfortunately moons called ChocoFrogus is not real." He roared with laughter, impressed though at the length of creative the students were going through. He felt relieved and happy his sister was alright, his exhaustion and worries easing away effortlessly. 

Estelle laughed with him, feeling the best she had ever felt in a long time, even with a headache and some sore body parts in a hospital wing.

The two talked all of lunch, seeming to catch up from all the times they hadn't spoken during the year. Estelle had missed him very much and missed his company a lot, smiling at him. He seemed to look older now, though extremly happy. This made her tear up a little but she controlled them and laughed along with him and talked. 

Elio had to leave then, to supervise over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws astronomy O.W.L's but he promised to come back later, this time with Neville though. He had been worried as well but was occupied and busy with his own students' O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. 

Estelle was finally feeling happy and herself after so long she felt that nothing could break her mood. 

Before diner though, Madam Pomfrey came back with two vials and her wand. Estelle drank the first one, which was bubbly and purple. It tasted like oranges and she was glad it wasn't anything gross. The second one was red and ominous looking but she drank it anyways. It made her whole body feel hot but after a few seconds the sensation disappeared. She noticed her headache was gone and her body felt less sore. Though her stomach felt a little funny.

Madam Pomfrey used her wand to check her vitals and to check if she had missed anything. 

Estelle didn't really pay attention at first but panicked when suddenly Madam Pomfrey had froze over her stomach and frowned in confusion. Estelle pushed herself in a better sitting position, her heart pounding and she began to sweat nervously. Was something wrong? Had she missed something and realized something was horrible wrong? Was she dying? Her thoughts were all over the place in an instant, her mind also bringing up the fact that her father passed away from an illness himself and her heart began to drop.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Estelle panicked, staring wildly at Madam Pomfrey. She seemed to regain herself and actually smiled. This worried Estelle more and she sat there frozen in fear.

Madam Pomfrey saw her fearful expression and shook her head, gripping her hand reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong, dear. Matter of fact, it's something wonderful. I heard a heartbeat." She told her. Estelle gave her a puzzled look, not quite understanding what she meant...

"Dear, you're pregnant. Congratulations." Madam Pomfrey smiled happily, not noticing the pure shock and confusion on Estelle's face. She beamed at Estelle and did the final checkups and left her to own business. She left behind the curatin, leaving Estelle alone. 

Estelle was frozen. She didn't blink. Or breathe. 

....what? 

What did Madam Pomfrey just say?

Pregnant? 

There was no way she was p-pregnant, was there? Estelle slowly looked down and pushed the blanket off of her body. She stared at her belly, her hand resting on it. She was frozen in that position for nobody knows how long. She managed to break free from it when she heard footsteps drawing nearer. She panicked and tried to look normal but she was stiff and awkward, still in complete shock.

The person who appeared around the curtain was Severus. His robes billowed behind him and he came to a halt in front of her bed and gave her a questionning look. She looked odd.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, worried. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her body, examining her. But from what he could see, nothing was wrong. Was she no longer wanting his company and wished they never spoke last night? 

Estelle blinked, trying to speak but no words came out. She tried again but only odd squeaks and noises came out. Severus was utterly confused and worried now, not sure what was happening.

Estelle inhaled and took a minute. She tried breathing in and out but that wasn't helping. She was going to have to rip it off like a band aid, as the No-Maj's say.

She opened her eyes and found Severus confused and concerned face. He was about to ask what was wrong again but Estelle spoke first.

"I'm pregnant."

Severus was sure he heard her wrong and gave her a quizzical look. Estelle said nothing more and instead watched Severus. He stared back, mulling over the words she just said out loud. He blinked a few times, his mouth open in a small 'o.' 

"Wha-Wh-What?" He sputtered. His brain was on overdrive and he wobbled while he stood for a second, one of his hands gripping the end of Estelle's bed. 

Estelle was beginning to smile, the news already not as quite as a shock than earlier, "I'm pregnant!" she slowly said again, though with a little more emotion. She sat up some more on her bed, now looking from Severus to her belly. How had she not noticed before? Her stomach looked bigger than it had ever looked before. All of the signs were there and she never noticed. The puking. The pumpkin juice. The odd food cravings. The vivid and strange dreams. The crazy mood swings. How had she missed all of the signs?

Estelle was over the moon with the news now, actually letting it sink in. She couldn't stop looking and holding her stomach, her mind reeling. She was basking in the happiness of it all and had almost forgotten about Severus. She shot her head up and nervously looked at him. Would he be as happy as her? Did he want to even have a baby with her? What if he didn't want any of this and would end things again? Her mind was racing with many thoughts and she began to frown, scared to know what Severus was thinking. 

Severus had conjured up a chair without Estelle noticing and was now seated, staring at Estelle with wide, shocked eyes. He seemed to be lost in thought though because he did not answer to her calling him a few times. She was worried but he finally seemed to hear her and focused on her again.

"A baby..." he finally managed to choke out in a strangled whisper. The words were odd coming out of his mouth but nonetheless it happened. 

Estelle nodded slowly, letting him take his time to understand.

"We're-You and I- are going to have a..." he stammered, putting the pieces together slowly but surely.

"--a baby!" Estelle finished for him, a big smile on her face. Severus had an odd dreamy look on his face and for a second Estelle thought he was going to pass out but he instead suddenly shot up from his chair and walked over in four big steps. He grabbed her head with both of his hands and kissed her like he never done before. Estelle's hands were holding onto his forearms and was melting into the kiss. He parted and began to kiss her cheeks, forehead, nose; everywhere. She was smiling, happy tears welling up in her eyes. As he kissed her face, in between each one, he whispered "I love you, Estelle." 

"I love you to the moon and back, Severus." She cried, basking in the happiness of the whole siutation. It seemed like she could cry of happiness forever. It was absolutely crazy to think that only a few days ago she had been miserable and that she was numb to her own feelings. Now though...now she was incredibly happy and thrilled, in love with the human growing inside of her at this moment and the man that was holding her so tightly in fear of separating again. Her life was turned upside down again by the same man she fell in love with and she did not care; it being like a crashing meteor of emotions.


	21. The End

The school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended smoothly and perfectly. The O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's finally ended and the students were relieved they were finally over and able to enjoy the summer now. The last day of the year was spent either outside basking in the sunlight, playing exploding snaps or just lazing around and waiting for the train to take them home so they could enjoy the free months where they didn't have lessons or homework to think about.

Estelle was released from the hospital wing once the examinations were over and was given a stern lecture from Madam Pomfrey. Estelle paid attention, listening to every word and was now extremely cautious around stairs. She was being extra careful, what with being aware she was carrying another life in her.

The news had spread fast around Hogwarts, no news ever going left untouched, that Estelle Beauregard was pregnant with Severus Snape's child. The students were shocked and surprised that anyone would have ever slept with Snape but stopped wondering when Severus finally broke and gave detention on the last day of the term to some of the students for joking about it. Others were happy for Estelle, one being the Ravenclaw student Madeline Whittle and her friends. They had visited Estelle in her office on the last day and congratulated her, giving her some presents. Estelle cried and thanked them, grateful for their thanks and gifts. She was going to miss Hogwarts.

The one person Estelle was most worried about hearing about the news was of course her twin brother, Elio. She knew he still had bitter feelings towards Severus, so she was left speechless when he had came bursting into their office and hugged her happily, wishing her a congratulations. He was beyond excited and happy for her, even if it the baby was the slimy git's. 

Estelle was relieved to hear this, a weight lifted off her shoulders. After Elio's ruckus, Neville also congratulated her. Though he didn't mention Severus and she was okay with that.

Things were starting to become normal again for the first time in a very long time.

The summer finally started and Elio and Neville went to America as planned, promising to mail her everyday while they were away. While they were away visiting their hometown of Boston, Estelle and Severus decided to move in together. Though, they agreed to move into the home Elio and her bought when they moved here last year since Severus told her the place he lived in in Spinner's End was not fit for her or a baby. Besides he was happy to have an excuse not to go back to that depressing state of a house. Being there just reminded him of how empty and dark his life was up until now. So they agreed and moved into a lovely little home outside of London in the countryside. There was lots of yard space and forest coverage surrounding the house, good for privacy from No-Maj's.

Each day was spent happily during the summer with the both of them living together, though the two did have an argument once or twice. Estelle's mood swings were all over the place and some days were worse than others. During one occasion, Estelle was trying to wear one of her favourite outfits, which was a lovely flamingo inspired dress but it wouldnt fit. She cried she was fat and when Severus had said nothing, threw most of her wardrobe at him in a fit of rage. Her moods wasn't all of it though, Estelle was eating very odd and strange foods the day they arrived home. She would either eat mysterious looking sandwiches in the kitchen, eat ice cream with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in the connecting living room or have pumpkin juice with hard boiled eggs in their master bedroom. Severus would watch in disgust as she ate the gross looking food but she seemed happy so he wouldn't comment.

As the summer progressed though, Estelle knew something wasn't quite right. She was sleeping way more than usual and even when she ate tons of food, she still felt incredibly hungry all the time. She knew pregnancy wasn't easy but she didn't know it was this strange. Therefore her and Severus took a quick visit to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries together through the floo network. The entire time Estelle was panicking and pacing around while Severus tried to calm her down with his words but she couldn't focus on his words at the moment. Even though Severus seemed cold and indifferent most of the time, this was also making him unnerved and with Estelle pacing it was worse. He put on a blank face and was lost in thought as they waited. 

Finally it was time to learn the truth and the both of them were worried and anxious in their own ways. They walked into the office of the Head Healer and a few minutes later they were walking out already. Estelle's face was frozen with a half smile half frown of shock. Severus looked like he was about to throw up himself. The two received even bigger news than they had expected when they arrived here.

They were not having just one baby, but two. They were expecting twins.

Estelle recovered when they arrived home and was finally accepting the news. She was beyond excited and had sent Elio and Neville a letter when they got back home. Severus had wondered off into one of their rooms in the house for awhile but emerged some time later and seemed to okay with it.

They spent the rest of the summer getting ready for their arrivals and began to get nervous. The realization of having two babies was becoming clearer but they remained calm and tried to be normal. September was fast approaching already and it was decided that Estelle would remain at home while she only had about a month and a half left before she was due to have the babies, rather than go back to teach during the year. Once the babies were born she would be busy and wouldn't be able to teach. She was a little sad at this but got over it pretty quickly, realizing she could teach again but just not right now. Elio then became the sole astronomy professor at Hogwarts and she was happy for him.

Severus also was going back to Hogwarts once the new school year started in September, resuming his position as potions master.

Before they knew it, the summer was over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Estelle was going to miss spending almost everyday with Severus, enjoying his company and getting comfortable and used to each other but she knew he couldn't stay cooped up in a house forever. So Estelle spent her days at home while Severus was away at Hogwarts, knitting and making baby clothes that suited her sense of style. She also made their home much cozier and safer for newborn babies. She set up the nursery and made sure when she had her darling babies that they would be comfortable and ready to be here. Severus on the other hand spent his days at Hogwarts teaching and would use the Floo Network in the Headmistress' office during the evenings to come back home to spend time with Estelle. Elio and Neville would also occasionally visit when they had time. After coming back from America together the two seemed even closer than they were before, if that was possible, and it was disgustingly adorable.

Time seemed to be moving fast because it was suddenly the end of October. The due date was thought to be a few weeks into November so Estelle had been at home doing normal chores and tidying up on the 31st, waiting for Severus to come home after the Halloween feast when her water broke unexpectedly.

She was sitting on the couch, reading a childrens book with moving pictures about stars and planets when she felt the couch she was sitting on suddenly become wet. She looked down and gasped. She started to panic because it was only before diner time and Severus was not supposed to come home until after the feast and it was bound to be late when he was finally allowed to leave.

Estelle stood up, finding it bit hard to breathe. She gripped her wand in her hand and waddled over to their fireplace. It had been connected to St. Mungos for quite some time and she was only thinking of going there as the pain started to inscrease. She threw the green powder in the fire she was standing in and cried out St. Mungos. After the dizzying sensation was over, she collapsed onto the floor in St. Mungos.

A small blonde haired witch in lime green robes came rushing over immediately and helped her up. Estelle tried telling her to get Severus but the words were stuck in her throat as the pain increased again and she was unable to speak.

Time seemed to blur because suddenly she was already on a hospital bed, in an empty room, and was dressed in the hospital gown. She was sweating, getting a panicked feeling and unable to breathe properly. Was she having a panic attack? Was this normal? Something felt wrong though, this did not feel like she was only about to have a baby. She could sense it. Something was wrong. Where was Severus?

She rolled her head to the side and found people walking outside the door back and forth. She used her wand to open the door. She tried yelling for someone, and finally after a few minutes someone popped their head in. They were a tall and old looking man, with dark brown hair and an impressive moustache. He strolled in and asked her what she needed help with.

"I--I need Severus." She huffed, finding it difficult to breath. She was clutching the side of the bed in a tight grip, trying to ignore the pain in her body.

The Healer nodded and asked who Severus was.

"The---father," she pointed down to her belly. He understood immediately. "Severus Snape!" she cried out as a sudden wave of pain came rushing over her. The Healer nodded again and vanished from the room quickly.

Minutes later the same blonde haired witch from earlier who helped her, came in carrying a vial of some kind of liquid. She smiled at Estelle and handed it to her and told her to drink it. Estelle listened and drank it quickly. A warm and comforting sensation washed over her and she coudn't feel the pain from earlier as much as anymore. The witch gave a polite smile and left Estelle alone in the room. Even though she was now pain free she was still panicking. She needed Severus here to make sure she stayed calm. What if he was too late?

But as she was jumping to conclusions, the door slammed open and Severus came bursting in, his black robes and cloak flapping as he stridded in. He immeditely went to her side and held one of her hands. Estelle had began to cry the moment he showed up, though she was smiling.

"You dunderhead, you're late." She cried, laughing a little hysterically. Her breathing was a bit restricted but she managed. 

Severus smirked, slightly nervous and scared looking when he stared at her, "You dunderhead, you're early."

They both nervously chuckled, holding each others hand tightly and reassuringly. Estelle instantly felt safer and calmer, although she still had pain and a sense of dread.

For the next couple of hours, Estelle came in and out of sleep, feeling exhausted. Many different Healers and trainees came in and out to check up on her and each said it would happen any minute now. When the third time someone came in and said that, Estelle's anger took over her and she yelled at them to come back only when it was going to happen! Severus smirked at her when she did this and snorted at the expression the Healer had on thier face. Estelle desperately wanted everything to be over with already. Her body felt strange, heavy and bloated. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she was completely and utterly exhausted.

Finally, finally, a Healer came in a smiled happily saying that it was time. Although, just as he spoke outlaid, Estelle's face got paler and she glanced down at herself. A huge pool of blood appeared and the last thing she remembered was looking at Severus' own pale and anxious face.

Three other Healers came rushing in behind him and they all surrounded Estelle instantly. 

Estelle must have only blacked out for a few minutes because when she woke up next she still had her babies in her and the Healers were all working quickly over her. She didn't have time to look around to find Severus though as a shooting pain came over her. Although she could hear Severus asking the Healers what was wrong in a panicked and uncertain voice but then all she could hear was a ringing in her head. All she could feel was pain.

Estelle slammed her head back agaisnt the pillows, screaming. Her eyes popped open and she could see dots fading in and out of her vision, different colours. She felt a whoosh of movement and the Healers were flicking and moving their wands much more than before. She tuned them out and was only able to concentrate on the pain and nothing else. Estelle just wanted it to end. Then, as if her wish was granted, the pain disappeared and she heard a small cry. Estelle relaxed and kept her eyes closed, taking a minute to breathe. She felt a nice and warm sensation take over her body, which made her finally smile weakly and lazily.

When she finally managed to open her eyes again, she spotted Severus first. He was holding one of the babies and staring down at it with wide eyes, shocked and surprised something so innocent and small looking was his. His eyes welled up with tears and he momentarily looked up to find Estelle staring at him with loved filled eyes and a week smile plastered on her pale and sweaty face.

Suddenly one of the Healers came over and handed the second baby to her and Estelle gently held it. She looked down at the now quiet baby. They had hardly any hair, though she noticed the strands that were there were dark black. Their hands were so tiny, she noticed as she gripped the tiny hand with her own. Estelle cried, watching the sleeping baby in her arms with such love and relief it hurt.

After holding each one, the Healers took them back and started to make sure they were healthy. Severus went back to Estelle's side finally and held her hands while they waited. Estelle couldn't keep her eyes open though, her eyelids fluttering open and closed. Severus peered at her nervously and asked a Healer at once if she was okay or not. One of them smiled saying she was perfectly fine now and just needed to sleep for a moment. He sighed, relieved but still watched her with worried filled eyes. 

Next time she woke up she knew some hours had passed as the Healers had gone and the corridor sounded quieter then earlier. Her gown and bedding were changed and there was no sign of blood anywhere which was a relief to her. It must have been well into the evening now. All of a sudden, as Estelle just woke up, Elio and Neville had quickly barged into the room through the doors. Elio at once rushed over to Estelle and said sorry he was unable to come sooner. She didn't mind, she was happy he was here now.

"So where are they?" Elio excitedly asked, looking around the room she was in. He spotted them quickly though and rushed over to look at them. He picked the one on the right up and held her gently in his arms, becoming speechless. Neville remained by his side and smiled with him.

After a minute of staring and examining them, Elio asked what they had decided to name them.

Severus looked at Estelle at once and remained silent, letting her answer. She sat up a bit more on her bed and pointed at the baby Elio was currently holding.

"Well that one is Europa Kaeden Snape, the youngest, by two and a half minutes" then she gestured to the other sleeping baby, "and that one is Elara Stella Snape, the oldest by two and a half minutes." she smiled warmly at the names they decided to give the two baby girls. Both the girls were named after the moons of Jupiter, although their middle names were the names of Estelle's and Elio's parents.

Elio looked back down at the two girls and smiled, tears in his blue eyes. "They're perfect." He cooed, holding the tiny finger of Europa.

The rest of the evening was spent with Estelle relaxing and recovering while holding the girls any chance she got. Elio and Neville stayed for awhile, also holding the girls and making promises for the future that they knew the girls couldn't hear but would know once they got older. Estelle and Severus didn't speak much but rather stared at each other or their darling girls together. They didn't have to say anything to make this even better than it was.

Elio and Neville left once visiting hours were gone and Severus fell asleep in the chair beside the bed. He had been awake all day and night, too worried to miss anything the entire time. Estelle had already slept too much so she was wide awake. The window in her room showed the dark and cloudless night sky, stars shining some light into the quiet and still room. Estelle was sitting up in her bed and was holding the two tiny and sleeping babies in her arms, not taking her eyes off of them.

"My darling shooting stars." She cooed softly, fresh tears in her eyes. She felt so much love for these tiny human beings and she knew at once that she would protect them and make their lives spectacular no matter what. She knew at once that Severus' worries of a dark filled and evil life was never going to happen with these two in their lives. She knew that their future held warmth and never ending happiness and she couldn't wait for it all. She knew deep down in her heart that every day for the rest of her life with these two beautiful stars and Severus would always be starry and shining and she smiled at the thought with immense happiness and love. These two beautiful stars were proof of the life Severus always dreamed of and was now apart of, and Estelle was able to give that to him. The darkness that shrouded over Severus Snape for years was finally illuminated by three bright and warm stars and his own darkness was finally lighting up little by little. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh the end. (Well I'll be posting one more part but still, sad).   
> If you would like more of extra stuff I'll gladly write more for this story, after all I love it very much and I want to explore the world of Estelle and Severus a lot more!  
> Thank you so much for reading! There's one more part so please look forward to that.


	22. The Epilogue

"I think I'm going to be sick...."

Estelle Beauregard was currently standing in front of a floor-length mirror wearing a white long sleeved lace wedding dress, which was flowing around her. Her usual black hair was now shoulder length though she still had her bangs, and it was straight and not one strand was out of place. She was wearing a lace veil that flowed down her back beautifully. She was holding a bouquet of star cluster flowers, white and blue mixed with some type of magical flowers Neville Longbottom gave her she couldn't remember the name of, since she was currently trying very hard not to puke at the moment. 

She was at the moment in her bedroom, pacing in front of her magically enchanted mirror and bed. The mirror was enchanted to make the reflection talk and move whenever someone was looking at it. So Estelle was trying not to puke while the enchanted reflection was rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, "You're just getting married, what's the big deal?" The reflected Estelle shrugged, not a care in the world. Easy for her to say, she wasn't the one who was getting married soon.

Estelle ignored her reflection though and tried to calm down. Suddenly her bedroom door opened and slammed against the wall with a loud bang and in came running two laughing little girls, like shooting stars. They were like mirror copies of one another, like Estelle and her mirror reflection, with matching long black hair and pretty little long sleeved blue dresses that matched the flowers. Their hair was wavy and reached their backs, and they had cute little dimples while they laughed and smiled. Their eyes were the bluest of blues that matched their mothers, who was in fact the near puking bride Estelle Beauregard.

The two identical girls squealed, jumping onto the master bed and seemed to be playing some sort of game of tag.

"Girls! No running and jumping on the bed!" Estelle cried, running over and catching one of them as she tried jumping in the air to jump off the bed. She giggled, wrapping her little arms around Estelle as she was caught in the air.

"But mummy, we're playing catch the snitch!" The toddler exclaimed while giggling, as if this was obvious and that they had to run on the bed and jump because they were playing this game.

The other girl, who was now off the bed and standing at Estelle's feet, was looking up and tugging at her dress. "You have a pretty dress on mummy." She said sweetly, not as loud and excited as the other one. She had a softer voice which matched her soft and timid personality.

"Thank you, sweetie. You do, too." Estelle smiled, bending down and putting down her daughter. She grabbed both of their hands, standing on the heels of her feet, and leaned over to kiss both of their rosy little cheeks. The one on the right was a fraction of a bit shorter and was quieter, she had smiled softly and shyly while Estelle kissed her. The one of the right, the loud and spirited one, laughed out loud when Estelle kissed her and rubbed her cheek.

"Now Elara and Europa, weren't you two supposed to go find Uncle Neville and stay with him, hmm?" She asked questioningly, staring at them. The one on the right, known as Europa and the youngest of the two, pouted. "We were bored and Uncle Neville was too busy playing with FJ to play with us." She frowned, crossing her little arms. The sight made Estelle smile rather than be mad. She sighed, "I know Uncle Neville doesn't have much time to play with you anymore since FJ arrived but you must be good little stars and listen to what I say." She explained, looking at the both of them. Europa frowned, not happy with that answer, and remained quiet. The one on the left, known as Elara nodded her small head, "Okay mummy. We'll listen now and go find Uncle Neville" she smiled sweetly and innocently. 

Estelle grinned, hugged the two tightly and kissed them again. She stood up and opened the door with her wand while the two girls rushed out shouting for their Uncle Neville. She was glad they came rushing in here though, since they distracted her and kept her busy rather than a panicked mess.

Almost immediately after the girls left, Elio came walking in. He beamed at his sister, thinking she was absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. Elio was wearing crisp looking black and white dress robes, his hair styled back. He was wearing glasses, preferring to wear them everyday now.

"How is the bride-to-be doing?" He smirked, noticing the slight panic and nerves in her blue eyes and her automatic instinct to reach up and twirl her hair in her hands, but since she cut it recently, it was too short so she awkwardly kept her hands in her hair.

"I'm going to puke." Estelle warned, trying to breath and fanning her face with her hands in frantic panic. 

Elio walked over closer, grabbing her arms in a tight grip while giving her a reassuring smile, "No need to be nervous, sis. You're just marrying the man you love, is all." He shrugged, though his words slightly made it worse since she knew she was marrying the man she loved.

"What if I fall? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if...---" she rambled, shaking her head as thoughts ran all over her head. Elio laughed, lightly shaking her and cutting her off.

"Estelle. Stop. Everything will be alright. All you need to really do is, walk down the aisle. Say I do. Then kiss the dark and moody git." He joked, not meaning the name. He had long forgotten his hate and concern about Severus years ago. Now it was just a harmless nickname.

Estelle closed her eyes, took a second and nodded. "You're right. I'll be fine..." she breathed, trying to convince herself.

"Come on, it's time." Elio said, as he wrapped his arm around hers and led her out of her bedroom. They walked down the hallway and walked into a cozy little living room then turned towards the front door. During all this, Estelle kept chanting in her head "I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine." It only helped a little.

Elio waved his wand in front of the door and it slowly opened, revealing stairs with a path covered with flowers, the same ones she was holding in her bouquet. They paused in the entrance way, Estelle taking a huge breathe, and began to walk down the steps. They walked down the little path of flowers, with magically floating lights, towards the back of the house. The sun was setting, the sky a mix of purple and dark blue to reveal the night sky. Stars were already appearing in the sky.

After a few seconds of walking the small path, music started playing when they arrived at a certain spot. To be honest, she knew it sounded lovely since she was the one who picked it but at that moment she couldn't really hear it. She was too nervous to hear it properly. Estelle glanced up momentarily and found a very small crowd of people on either side of the path. Among the crowd was Minerva McGonagall who was crying a bit at the sight of Estelle, a few other professors from Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom and Elio and his' new adopted baby named FJ for Frank Jr, who seemed to be sleeping; and Elara and Europa who were from the looks of it fighting. Estelle rolled her eyes at the sight of her daughters, finding it amusing that they were fighting already.

Before Estelle looked at where Severus was standing, she took a quick look around to soak it all in. Lamps of different shapes, from stars to simple ovals were floating and twinkling around the ceremony proving to be a nice glow of light around them. The star cluster flowers were scattered on the pathway and some were placed in trees that were close to the ceremony. It was darker out so it looked like a makeshift scene of the night sky. From where Estelle could see where she was walking, straight ahead was a small gathering of tress with a background of the night sky. The sun had set and now the sky was dark and mysterious, the stars shining bright. The whole scene was breathtaking, and even before she looked at Severus she was tearing up.

Finally, almost reaching him, she glanced at Severus. Her breathed hitched and she tried not to cry. He was standing at the archway made of star cluster flowers and was staring at Estelle with loved filled eyes. He had a faint smile on his face, staring at every part of her. They locked eyes and Estelle finally knew she was going to be alright because he was there, waiting for her. 

Elio and Estelle finally reached the front, Elio leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then quickly went to stand with Neville. He placed his arm around Neville who was holding the adorable little FJ and both of them watched Estelle and Severus with smiles of tru happiness rather than hate or anger.

All Estelle could see at that moment was Severus and the rest of the world went blank when she stood in front of him. All the memories of the two came rushing in her mind, making her tear up more but she held the tears in for now. She remembered the first time she walked into the Great Hall and found him there sitting at the table, and her being interested and curious about him immediately. Their first time having tea together, their first interaction in the hallway when she introduced herself and he had thought she was strange for speaking to him. The fight between her, him and Elio. Their first kiss. Their daily routine of tea and talking in his office. The Christmas ball and their secret dance. Their arguments. Their first time sleeping together. Him coming to visit her in the infirmary when she had fallen down the stairs. The news of her being pregnant. Telling such news to Elio. Moving in together. Having Elara and Europa. Their first, second, third, fourth and fifth birthdays. And all of the other thousands of moments in between. She loved them all and remembered because they were all with him; the one she loved. Severus Snape.

She couldn't keep them in her tears any longer and found them rolling down her cheeks without an end in sight. 

"Will you, Estelle Cassiopeia Beauregard, take Severus Tobias Snape as your magically lawful wedded husband to forever hold and till death do you part?" By this point, Estelle's tears were rolling down her face at a great speed, "I do," she sobbed and laughed at the same time, trying to wipe her tears away so she could see Severus' face properly.

Severus said "I do," after her and couldn't help laughing at her sobbing face.

Before she knew it, they were kissing. Estelle put in everything she had and made sure he knew how much she loved him and he seemed to understand, doing the same. When they parted and looked out at the guests, while everyone was clapping, they were smiling from head to toe. Severus leaned over and whispered a low I love you in her ear, not one for saying it out loud in front of a crowd. Estelle leaned over to him and whispered I love you back. 

Elara and Europa came running over when they knew it was okay. Estelle grabbed Elara while Severus held Europa. They giggled and hugged their now married parents.

"Can we eat now?" Elara whined to her mother, finding all of this boring and just wanted to eat some tasty food and drink pumpkin juice. "I want Chocolate frogs!" Cried Europa at the same moment Elara had asked to eat. Severus smirked, "You can have some after your mother's awful cooking." he joked, snorting when Estelle wacked his arm in mock anger. "My cooking is not awful!" 

The four laughed together and were beginning to head back inside when Estelle looked up and smiled excitedly, "Look a shooting star!" she yelled an everyone looked up and someone said 'make a wish.'

Estelle grinned, her wish already becoming real though. 

The four of them and the guests walked up the path of flowers and went inside to drink and eat, celebrating the marriage of Estelle Beauregard and Severus Snape cheerfully. The bright night sky was covered with twinkling and shining shooting stars, as if celebrating alongside the two. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the end! Wow, can't believe I actually finished this story. I've been working on it for the past two years and loved every second of writing it. Although, I'm not ready to let this story go right now...please, if you loved this story just as much as me, please comment and I would love to write any requests you have about Severus and Estelle!   
> Thank you so much for reading! Thank you.  
> -A


	23. Extra - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this story is completed but I'm adding some extra tidbits of writing since I love this story and writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this extra part(?), I enjoyed writing it. Don't think this will be the last because I have so many more ideas! This one is only the first part of this extra part and I'm not done with it. There's still a whole other week of Severus taking care of his kids alone. 
> 
> I'm actually debating whether to make a sort of sequel to this story or just write extra tidbits that are all over the place, and adding them here? I'm not sure yet since that could take awhile. 
> 
> Anyways thank you again for reading. Please comment requests if you have any, as I would love to write extra stuff and have more ideas for extra chapters.  
> -A

Everyone who knew Severus Snape, knew he disliked small children and that typically most, if not all, children disliked him as well.

Since he could remember, other children were not easy to get along with and he always felt like he was two steps behind in the process of making friends. Just look back at his childhood and his friendship with Lily Evans and see how that turned out. Therefore as he grew up, his dislike for children grew and he was cold and untrusting of them. They were loud and obnoxious little creatures and he could do without them, but then he became a professor at Hogwarts and his days were filled with the annoying things.

His time before the battle of Hogwarts was something he was used to and he found himself reverting back to his ways once he was recovered from his injuries but then a certain star appeared and changed his life forever. He assumed his life would be even darker and cold than it was before she showed up, he even wanted it to be. He didn't deserve happiness after the things he did. Why did that Granger girl have to save him that fateful day? She was another example of a nosy and obnoxious child yet after meeting his star, he quietly thanked her forsaking his worthless life (he would never admit that to her of course).

Still, although he was thankful for one example of a child, he thought his life would not have to focus on children much other than the loud and idiotic setting of a classroom. He was wrong once again.

When Severus Snape learned that Estelle was pregnant after her accident with the astronomy stairs he was utterly shocked. He was happy though but after processing the news alone sometime and after mulling it over, he grew concerned. Would he be a good father? His only example of a father figure was his muggle father Tobias and one could say Dumbledore. Both options were not helpful since one: his muggle father was abusive and did not give him the happy cheerful childhood like normal kids and two: Dumbledore was a manipulator and had his own way of dealing with things. Therefore, he had no example to really lean on or learn from. Who knew what kind of father he would be? This thought was a constant voice in the back of his head from the moment he found out Estelle was pregnant. 

Over the span of Estelle's pregnancy, Severus helped any way he could all the while growing more and more anxious of becoming a father. He did not voice his concerns too Estelle since she was already preoccupied with her own worries, although when the day finally arrived that his babies were born he felt like he should at least be honest with her and he told her. She had already delivered the newborns, and Neville and Elio had already long been gone from their visit and their darling girls were sound asleep when he finally gained the courage to voice his worries.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Estelle had whispered, already a knowing look in her bright blue eyes as she stared at Severus' anxious onyx eyes. He gripped her small soft hands in his own and finally voiced his thoughts.

"You know about my childhood and all that I have shared with you.." He began, finding it difficult to say it out loud. His grip grew and he sighed, "And Estelle I do not think I will be a good-" he was cut off by Estelle's lips.

She struggled a bit but managed to push herself up and kiss him. It was at first a quick kiss but it grew into something more urgent, Estelle trying to portray a message into the kiss. They separated and Estelle was a little breathless from the intensity and the struggle to really move around after delivering her babies but she smiled anyways. Her hands stroked Severus' face and she shook her head gently.

"Do not finish that sentence Severus. I know what you were trying to say and I disagree completely. You don't know whether or not you will a good father Severus because you haven't even been a father longer than a few hours. I know your own father was not good to you but you are not him Severus, you are you. The man I love. The man who is the father of my darling shooting stars. Now, get some rest Severus because this is just the beginning." Estelle softly kissed his cheek and went back to laying down in the quiet dark hospital bed and closed her eyes, tired from the effort and the talking.

Severus sat down on his conjured chair beside her, speechless. Instead he watched the woman he loved and never tore his eyes away from her, a small smile placed on his lips.

What Estelle said was right, about this being just the beginning. Over the next five years his whole life was turned upside down. His darling girls, Elara and Europa, grew up to be quite the handful. Not every day was perfect and he still had moments where he was unsure if he was doing things right or not but Estelle was there and reassured him each step of the way.

Before Estelle and Severus got married in the summer of the girls' fifth year of being born, Estelle had some business to attend to in America. Her old workplace where she worked as an astronomer with her brother needed someone knowledgable to fill in and Estelle took this opportunity to go. She hadn't studied or taught anyone since the girls were born and now that they were older, she knew she could go for a bit. Severus encouraged her to go since he knew she was itching to study her passion once again and it was only for two weeks. So it was decided, Estelle would go back to America for two weeks and check in whenever she could and leave her darling girls with Severus. It was summer holidays so he was able to. Neville and Elio were were away on a family trip but would be back a week before Estelle so that meant Severus was the only one in charge.

"I want to go with mummy!" Little Europa cried as Estelle got ready to go through the Floo Network. It took a lot of pull and connections at the Ministry of Magic for it to be connected to the American Floo Network but Severus knew a certain bushy haired witch who he was in debt too and was able to ask for certain things from time to time.

Europa continued to cry and hold her mothers arm while her older twin Elara watched from a far. Although her eyes were shinny and on the verge of tears herself. Estelle picked up Europa swiftly, "Now Europa, you know you can't. Don't worry though, daddy is here with you and I'll be back before you know it." She softly said to her crying daughter and gently kissed the top of her head. This didn't help though but just made Europa cry harder. Estelle defeatedly looked at Severus for help. He sighed and grabbed Europa from her mother and held her tightly as she squirmed to back in her mothers arms.

"No! Daddy's no fun! I w-want mummy!" Europa cried louder, her little fists and legs slamming into Severus. He knew he would most likely get bruises later but his grasp remained firm.

Elara ran over, hiding behind Severus and gripped his black robes. She peeked from behind and waved a small goodbye to her mother. "Bye-bye mummy" She softly said, thick with sadness. She was about to burst into tears but knew she had to be a big girl so she didn't cry in front of her.

Estelle teared up and ran over to Elara quickly, swooping her up in a big hug.

"Be good shooting stars for daddy and I'll be back before you know it." She choked out, her own eyes filling with tears. She looked at the time and reluctantly put down her daughter. She went over and kissed the crying Europa's face and then Severus' and she went to the fireplace. She quickly grabbed the green powder and clearly said the place where she was going. The flames erupted around her and then she was gone.

When Estelle vanished from sight, Europa erupted into louder cries if that was possible and then Elara started to cry. Severus sighed, mentally preparing for the next two weeks but knew it was going to be alright. He dealt with the Dark Lord for years and he was somehow still alive, what could two little girls do?

Eventually the girls stoped crying, rather they fell asleep from exhaustion. Severus scooped up his two little girls and brought them to their room. He placed them gently into each of their bed and made sure they were secure and comfortable. He then quietly and swiftly left the room, unsure if they would wake up any minute or not.

While the two girls napped, Severus went to the mini library they had which was down the hall from their living area. He sat in there and caught up on some reading of a new book about certain plants for potion making. Estelle bought it for him awhile ago but he only now had the time to read it. He got through about 20 pages peacefully before the door open and in came little Elara, the oldest of the two. Her eyes were puffy and her straight black hair was ruffled a bit and messy. She yawned and walked over to her dad. He placed the book he was reading down on the side table as Elara came over and was climbing onto his lap. She didn't say a word the whole time as she did this, and just quietly sat on her fathers lap.

The two stayed like that for bit, just breathing and sitting. The Severus in the past would have not let this kind of situation occur but since this was his own child, he did not mind. Rather he found it quite comforting and peaceful.

"Daddy?" Elara broke the comfortable silence and turned her head to look at her dads face.

Severus stared back, "Yes?"

"Will mummy come back?" She whispered innocently. She wasn't sad or crying this time, she genuinely asked a question and wanted the answer. Severus was surprised from the sudden question and at first didn't respond. He knew that Estelle hadn't left their sides for more than a few days so he understood their sadness but still found the question surprising. He recovered and answered his daughters question.

"Of course. She would never leave you two. She's just busy for a while and will be back as soon as she can." He told her, unsure if she would understand his answer. She seemed too since she nodded and leapt off his lap. She turned and started pulling at his robes.

"I want to help with daddy's work." She said, still pulling his robes to try and make him get up. Although she was pretty small and had no real grip to pull him up. He got up anyways and picked her up. She giggled happily and the two left the library. At that moment, Europa came walking out of her room, yawning and rubbing her red puffy eyes.

"I want to play with daddy too." Europa whined, knowing immediately where the two were off too. Severus went over to his youngest daughter and also picked her up. He walked to his study with both girls in his arms. When they arrived though, he placed them back down and bent down to stare at eye level with their eyes. They seemed to know what was happening as they did not move to enter the room already.

"You will not run around or touch anything without my permission. You will not fight or disturb my things once you enter my study, understand?" He warned sternly. The two identical girls nodded their heads and smiled once Severus stood up and opened the door. They quickly went over to the desk in the middle of the room, which was covered with cauldrons and other instruments for potion making. The walls around the room were taken up by shelves with all kinds of different things in jars and other things for preservation. He had plants of all kinds growing in pots. The room was filled and looked to be used quite often.

At the table in the centre were three stools. Elara and Europa were already seated at the ones beside each other and were staring at the cauldron with excitement. Severus smirked a little at the site. Both girls' eyes were bright with curiosity and excitement, their little faces covered with huge smiles, which were identical to their mothers smile. He swiftly went to his own stool after taking a minute to watch his daughters.

"Can I stir? Can I stir?" Europa yelled excitedly, her little hand already reaching for the cauldron that was already filled with some kind of mysterious mixture.

Severus allowed her to stir for a moment, keeping an eye on her as she did so. The potion they were brewing was nothing harmful or dangerous but he was still anxious for them to be near it nonetheless. Anything could happen. Normally he would not allow anyone to disturb his progress on a potion but this one was quite simple and did not require that much effort so he allowed his girls to help.

He went over to one of the shelves for a moment to gather one of the ingredients but noticed the jar filled with the necessary herbs was empty. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his hooked nose. It was necessary that this potion needed this certain ingredient and without it would not work out. He normally didn't allow for his stock to get so low but lately he had been busy, what with having two children. 

"Girls, go get your coats. We need to go get a few things." He stated, walking over swiftly to the table. The girls looked at each other, smiled, then excitedly left the room in a hurry. 

Several minutes later the three were at the fireplace. Severus despised going anywhere that anyone would see him but he really needed a few ingredients. He didn't have time to stock his own supply lately and was running low on many things. He didn't have much time to do anything else but actually go and purchase them himself. And since Estelle was away, the girls had to come with him.

They stood in the fireplace all together and Severus threw the green powder and clearly stated Diagon Alley. He would have Apparated there but the girls disliked the feeling and complained whenever he suggested they Apparate. 

He took a deep breathe of air as he walked out of the fireplace, already dreading it. Elara and Europa walked behind their father holding each others hands. To everyone else the two girls were mirror copies of one another. They both had long jet black hair, that matched Severus'. They also had neat bangs that were above their sparkling blue eyes which stuck out with their rosy cheeks. They looked so much like Estelle and Severus it was unbelievable.

As the three Snape's walked through Diagon Alley, people stared and pointed. Severus was used to this treatment but it didn't mean he didn't like it. It was incredibly annoying.

Severus quickly looked back and found that he was absentmindedly walking too fast and the two girls were a few steps behind. He froze and waited for them to catch up.

"Well if it isn't Severus Snape." A voice drawled from behind Severus as he was standing and waiting for his girls. He recognized the voice immediately and turned around to find the same, but older looking Narcissa Malfoy. Behind her was an older looking Draco Malfoy as well.

He had not seen the Malfoys in many years. He heard news about them in the Daily Prophet though so he wasn't necessarily in the dark. After the war, while he was recovering in St. Mungos, all three malfoys went on trial. Lucius was sent to Azkaban immediately. Narcissa and Draco were given deals, thanks to the chosen one, Harry Potter, speaking on their behalf during the trial. Severus had no idea why he would do such a thing but decided he did not care. The two were on a kind of probation for two years and now they were free to live their lives. Although this didn't mean they were entirely forgiven, people still disliked the Malfoy's and considered them to be horrible and evil still, just like Severus was treated. 

Severus eyed Draco. He was wearing a grey long coat with a black turtleneck with black pants, looking pristine and stylish. He was older looking but was still the small boy he taught and looked over all those years ago. The last Severus heard, he got a job working at the Daily Prophet as a journalist and had some kind of close connection with a certain boy who lived. 

"Narcissa. Draco. It's been so long." Severus politely said, staring at the pair of them.

Narcissa smiled a wrinkled smile, "Yes. Many things have happened." Her eyes then wondered down to the two identical little girls who were holding each others hands and shyly hiding behind Severus. She smiled warmly at them but this made them hide some more.

"Oh yes. These are my daughters, Elara and Europa. Girls, this is Narcissa and Draco Malfoy." Severus said, gesturing at them to show that they were friendly.

They waved a small hello but remained quiet. They were usually loud and cheerful but around strangers they were quiet and timid.

"You two look so much like your father. Its a wonder though that anyone can tell you two apart." Narcissa laughed, finding it remarkable that they looked so much alike. Severus glanced at the twins, raising an eyebrow. He found it extremely easy to tell the two apart but he supposed that was due to him being their father as well as seeing them everyday.

Draco remained quiet at his mothers side but stared at the two girls with curious eyes. He knew Snape had had gotten married and had children but he never actually saw them in person with his own eyes. To see Professor Snape after all these years with children and being a father, it was utterly shocking.

"Your hair is white. Are you old?" Europa bravely spoke out loud, staring right at Draco as they made eye contact. 

Draco surprised at the sudden question and the oddness of it, burst out laughing. "Old? Me? Have you met your father." He smirked, chuckling a bit. 

Europa and Elara giggled, feeling less shy around these two. Severus remained tight lipped and didn't say anything. He wasn't that old...

"Daddy is ancient!" Europa shouted, while Elara continued giggling beside her.

"Alright. Alright. We must get going." Severus stopped the nonsense, not wanting to be scrutinized any further.

"It was so nice to see you again Severus. We must catch up with some tea some time." Narcissa said, also smiling at the girls' comments.

Severus nodded, politely agreeing. He just wanted to desperately leave this very minute.

As Severus grabbed Elara's hand and was beginning to walk away from the Malfoys, another familiar face showed up. Severus internally groaned. Could this day get even more worse? Walking over was none other than Harry Potter.

His hair was messy as usual but he was taller, older and happier looking. He was wearing a plan but stylish green shirt with the correct size jeans and a black jacket. It was obvious that the boy who lived was more fashionable than he ever was in school. He caught sight of Severus and smiled.

"Snape!" He called, walking over. He spotted the twins immediately and bent over to smile at them. He had seen them several times before when they had been at Nevilles house so he greeted them cheerfully. They smiled shyly back, knowing who he was already. Everyone knew who Harry Potter was, even the two small girls. It had been awhile since they had seen him last.

"Surprised to see you here. And during summer holidays no less." Hardy grinned at Severus. As he remained quiet, Draco came closer. 

"You're late. Again." He drawled, though he looked happy and had a slight smirk on his face.

Harry sheepishly grinned, "sorry. Got held up at the Ministry. You know how Hermione is.." he chuckled. He grabbed Draco's arm and quickly gave a peck to Draco's cheek. Draco's cheeks turned slightly pink due to the fact that their old potions Professor was currently standing there watching them.

"Well I must get going now. Girls?" Severus drawled, turning around and walking away while holding his daughter's hands. He was not up for chit chat with his old students right now so he decided it was time to go.

"Nice to see you again Professor!" Harry called from behind them. Severus rolled his eyes, not believing what Potter just said. He knew after the war Potter spoke up for him for his own trial, while he was recovering in St. Mungos and he was therefore not charged or punished for his actions. Even though the boy did this it didn't mean he suddenly liked the boy or wanted to be his friend or anything. 

"Bye bye Harry Potter and Old Man!" Europa and Elara yelled simultaneously while giggling. Harry snorted while Draco swatted at his arm.

Severus sighed of relief when he finally reached the small potion ingredients store. He could not handle another surprise encounter with past students.

Once they got in, the two girls immediately let go of their dads hand and ran around the store with excitement. Severus swiftly went to one section of the shop, already knowing where and which ingredients he was purchasing. After a few minutes, he gathered them and bought them. He didn't want to spend any longer here, knowing he could run into anyone there so he was quick to the point.

"Elara! Europa! Lets go." He called from the door. A few seconds later the two girls came rushing over and ran to their dad.

The three walked through the busy street of Diagon Alley, the two kept stopping to look at the windows, but they eventually made it back home. It took longer than Severus expected so when they finally arrived home it was dinner time and almost time for the two girls to go to bed.

Normally Estelle would be the one to cook, the both of them deciding that getting a house elf would not be of interest to them. Severus was regretting that decision though at this very moment as he did not know what to feed his children. He decided to go with something very simple and made them some kind of soup. It was like brewing a potion so it was a lot easier than he anticipated. When he finished, the girls went running to the kitchen table and excitedly waited to eat.

They floated over to the table and Severus watched over them as they ate. Europa instantly began shoving spoonfuls into her mouth, spilling a bit over her clothes. Severus shook his head, but effortlessly vanished the stains with his wand. Elara elegantly ate her food in silence, taking her time. 

"I prefer daddy's food." Europa confessed while licking her bowl. Severus smirked in triumph at his daughters words. Estelle always said her food was better but look at her daughter now, licking the bowl like a wild child. 

Europa finished quickly and placed the bowl on the table and ran to her room when she was done. Elara finished soon after and also joined her sister in her room. Severus cleaned up but soon went towards the girls' room to put them to bed. When he walked in he found both girls already in their pyjamas, although it was a little awkward in places as they just recently learned how to dress themselves properly. Severus went over and helped them out a bit then placed each girl on her bed. They all had a long day so instead of their normal fuss and kick about going to bed, both Elara and Europa were almost falling asleep already, with their eyes fluttering open and closed. 

"Goodnight daddy." They whispered in unison and then they fell asleep at last. Severus stared at both of them for awhile before going over to them slowly and kissing their foreheads. He quietly left their room and went to his study. He finally had time to finish some of his work so he took this time and worked efficiently as his girls slept. After several hours, he decided it was time for him to head to bed as well. 

He made no noise and went into his darker than normal room. It had been several years since he last slept alone without Estelle there. It was strange, not finding her there and smiling brightly at him even when he came back to bed at such late hours. 

He changed his robes and laid down in his spacious bed, staring at the spot Estelle usually occupied. He didn't realize but he had fallen asleep but it didn't last long. As he guessed would happen, since he wasn't comforted by the fact that Estelle was there, he had his old nightmares that had tormented him for years. 

He sat up from his bed, sweating and gasping for air. He had had a dream about the Dark Lord, as if he was really there; it felt so real. Although, this time he was standing in front of Estelle, Elara and Europa. He tried desperately telling them to run or go anywhere, to get away from there but they wouldn't listen. All three were staring at him in silent horror and fear, as if they couldn't hear his shouts and screams. Then the Dark Lord chuckled out loud at Severus, disappearing behind a clear wall from which Severus could not hear on the other side. The last thing he remembered before he woke up was the green light emitting from the Dark Lord's wand and his three girls mouths open in horror.

Severus flinched when he heard his door open, still gasping for air. By habit, he had his wand in his hand and pointed it at the door.

"Daddy?" He heard two soft voices call out from the dark.

Severus whispered lumos, and his wand provided light in the dark room. Both Elara and Europa were standing at his doorway, holding each others hand. 

"Did I wake you two? Sorry...I-.." He whispered, shaking his head to get rid of the images he had just seen. His voice was shaky and he had a cold sweat. 

"Mummy said you have bad dreams." Europa whispered, staring at her dad with her blue eyes. "And that we can help you keep the dark away." Elara whispered after Europa. It was clear from their small faces that they had no idea what that meant but they didn't like seeing their dad in pain so they wanted to help anyway they could.

Severus stared at them in disbelief. Had Estelle really told them that? As he remained silent, both girls walked over and climbed onto the bed. Severus watched them as they got comfortable. Quickly after getting comfortable the two girls fell asleep as it was the middle of the night and were tired. Severus remained awake, not because he was worried about falling asleep again but because he wanted to watch Elara and Europa. They looked so small and peaceful as they slept and it calmed him down. He could not believe that these two girls were made from him and the women he loved. How could two such beautiful and good girls be his? Before he met Estelle and had their darling girls, he had no idea that he could make anything so good in his dark life. 

Before he knew it, he had drifted off to a peaceful sleep with a smile on his lips, his arms wrapped around both girls on either side of him. 

For the next week, Elara and Europa slept in his room. Normally he would not allow it to happen but just for this week, while their mother was gone he allowed it. It helped him sleep and the girls thought it was fun.

During the week the three grew closer. The girls helped alot with his potions and he finished several of them for the upcoming school year. They spent a lot of time outside, as it was summer holidays and the girls loved flying on the small practice broomstick. The trees that surrounded their home provided cover from non magical folk and the girls were allowed to have as much fun as they wanted without fear of being seen.

Elara and Europa only fought twice during the first week. The first was on the second day. Europa had broken one of Elara's favourite stuffed animals, which was a snake she got as a present from Severus. There was a lot of tears and hitting but Severus managed to fix it and things went back to normal. Then on the second last day of the first week, Elara had hit Europa a little too hard while they were playing catch the snitch and that caused an eruption of hitting and screaming. Severus had to put them in two separate rooms to calm them down and then made them apologize to each other. They then continued to play after as if nothing happened.

Their first week together without Estelle was manageable although exhausting. Taking care of two children by oneself can be quite challenging. Estelle had a way with their girls and always knew what to do, but Severus he was awkward at times and always seemed to not quite do the right thing.

Estelle sent letters everyday to Severus and made him read it to the girls before bed, which he did. They mentioned throughout that she missed them and would be back soon. She enchanted the letter to make little bits of light to pop out and emit light, as if resembling stars. Elara and Europa found it fascinating each time it happened. After Severus read them the letters, the girls always missed their mother more but were doing quite well and didn't make the same scene they did when she left, by crying and screaming. As the first week drew to an end, Severus feeling a bit exhausted, he remembered that Elio and Neville would be coming back from their trip the next morning. He had almost forgotten and was actually a bit relieved from the thought. 

The girls loved seeing their uncles and Severus knew once they returned that they would be much help with taking care of the girls. He was surprised at himself for ever thinking this but he could not wait for Elio and Neville to return and help. This shocking thought was at that moment magnified when Elara and Europa started screaming and crying over a toy in their room. Severus got up to handle the situation, thinking that even though tomorrow brought the presence of not so much his favourite people in this world at least he would be less exhausted by himself.


End file.
